Tu mirada en Mí
by Isis-Aome
Summary: Qué pasa luego de que acaba una tormenta, que pasó con Naraku, Triunfara el amor? IyK UA CAPITULO 20 ONLINE! FINAL!entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Lectores del fanfiction, aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic, ojala les guste ya que lo he escrito con mucho cariño para los fans de inu y kagome… Quiero recordar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (aunque lo quisiera) y que son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi… bueno aqui les va el primer capitulo..

Tu Mirada en mi

Capitulo 1

Me miraba detenidamente, sus dorados ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y no desviaba su vista. Yo estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y podia sentir su Mirada, Intenté seguirle el juego y lo mire varias veces, pero quizas yo no era tan fuerte como él porque en seguida giraba mi cabeza e intentaba en vano, pensar en otra cosa.

Me expresaba tantas cosas, su semblante era frío, estaba serio, no sonreía, en el brillo de sus ojos pude notar su rencor, su rabia, su enojo y hasta quizas su tristeza. No podia soportar verlo así, me sentía dividida en muchas partes, queria ir y abrazarlo, o quizas podria huir y salir de ahi, pero también me queria quedar ahi, en ese lugar contemplandolo y perderme en su Mirada.

Me hacía sentir triste y con un enorme cargo de conciencia, yo sabía muy bien que todo ese enojo y rencor por mí

Mi corazón latía rápido desde que lo vi, y sentia que quizas mis piernas no podrian sostener mi peso, por lo mismo estaba sentada en el mismo lugar hacía ya un par de horas. Tenía el deseo de que él se levantara y caminara hacia mí, que me tomara por la cintura como siempre lo hacia o tan solo que me diera una sonrisa. Con solo ese simple gesto yo habría quedado conforme, pero estaba ahi, inmovil, creo que solo respiraba y de ves en cuando tomaba algún bocado de un plato de comida que ya estaba frío.

Antes de asistir a esa cena nunca pensé que me encontraría con él, pero luego me di cuenta de que habia sido ingenua, era obvio que el también iría y por un momento me arrepentí de ir.

-Si tan solo dejaras de mirarme…Inuyasha…

No podia estar tranquila , no pasaban mas de 5 minutos y lo miraba otra vez. A veces me inquietaba esa habilidad que él tenía, siempre lograba que yo lo mirara. Unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir y rodar por mi cara pero las contuve, tenia que hacerlo nadie en esa sala sabía lo que sentía y no queria que él, sobretodo él me viera llorar.

Se veía mas atractivo de lo normal rara vez lo veia vestido con ropa formal y ese traje Negro le acomodaba muy bien, su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una cola y sus dorados ojos, sus ojos, aun no dejaban de mirarme, me intimidaba porque yo sabía que él no estaba bien, quizas estaba más enojado de lo normal…

-Kagome te pasa algo?

La voz de mi novio, hizo que me volteara..

-Te sientes mal?

-No, Kouga, solo estoy un poco distraída, perdona

-si estas aburrida nos vamos

El ofrecimiento de Kouga me ayudaria, podria salir de esa situacion, pero mire a Inuyasha otra vez…y él seguía ahí..

-No, tu estas divirtiendote, quedemonos un tiempo más…

Kouga sorió y me tomó una mano yo le sonreí de vuelta y traté de unirme a la conversación que tenía Kouga con los demás integrantes de la mesa…

Pero…..no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en él, nuevamente lo observe y seguía ahí, de pronto comenzó a sonar una canción , conocida por ambos, recorde vagamente que nuestro primer baile juntos fue con esa canción, luego de que Kouga me lo presentara, aunque siempre desconocio que yo ya lo conocia.

Me levante de pronto, lo mire fijamente como desafiandolo a que bailara conmigo, el sonrió se levantó pero no para bailar conmigo, la miro, y la invitó a bailar con él…

Suspiré resignada era obvio , el estaba con ella , con Kikyo….

Miré a Kouga, lo invite a bailar…

Quise tanto que la canción se pasara rápido para poder salir de ahí y poder respirar. Inuyasha seguía mirandome pero ¿Por que lo hacia? Si estaba con ella, siempre estaba con ella, era su novia, ahora bailaba con ella pero aun asi me seguía mirando. A veces no entendia cuando habia sido el momento, el Segundo en donde todo se habia complicado tanto y ya no habia marcha atrás..¿Cuando habia sido el instante en donde habia empezado a necesitarlo tanto?

Al terminar la canción, pasó lo que yo no quería, Kouga se acercó kikyo, y por ende yo tambien me tuve que acercar a ellos, también a Inuyasha. Ambos eran amigos desde hacia un tiempo, comenzaron a intercambiar algunas palabras, lamentaban el no haber quedado en la misma mesa, yo en cambio lo agradecia profundamente.

Kikyo estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido Negro, tenía su largo cabello oscuro tomado en un peinado. Sus ojos estaban decorados con un poco de maquillaje al igual que su rostro, con colores que intentaban quitar la palidez de su tez blanca, pero eso era un poco imposible.

Kouga y Kikyo hablaban animadamente, no habian tenido tiempo para hablar antes, esa cena en la que estabamos era la que organizaba cada semestre la empresa en que ambos trabajaban.

Pero yo me sentia incomoda porque Siempre que veia a Kikyo me causaba un poco de desconfianza , pero eso nunca se lo quise decir a kouga.

Inuyasha aunque estaba a su lado y tenia tomada su mano me miraba de reojo , ninguno de los dos participabamos en la conversación, yo sentía un ambiente tenso, necesitaba salir de ahí me solté de la mano de Kouga, me disculpé y dije que iría al baño…

Caminé rapidamente, de verdad esa situación me cansaba, las mentiras me cansaban y sobretodo me cansaba tener a Inuyasha tan cerca de mí y no poder hablarle o sonreirle.

No se muy bien cuántos minutos estuve ahí creo que fueron varios y solo estuve mirandome al espejo, hablandome a mi misma, diciendome que tenia que soportar, solo serian unas horas mas…pero me era muy dificil calmarme no sabía lo que quería hacer, solo quería que mi corazón se calmara, queria sentirme segura , queria llorar, gritar, no lo sabia…..

Respiré profundamente, cerré los ojos, luego los abri me mire otra vez, me mojé un poco la cara, por lo menos llevaba muy poco maquillaje y este no se arruino.

Me sorprendio un poco el silencio que se sentia….era raro afirmarlo pero me sentia tranquila ahi en el baño, no queria salir, pero no podia quedarme por mucho.

Luego la puerta se abrió y entró ella, le sonreí y sin intercambiar palabra alguna me dirigi a la salida..pero…..

-Estás bien?

-perdon?

Me volvi y la mire, estaba arreglandose el maquillaje y un poco su peinado y sin mirarme volvió a hablar

-Kouga me pidio que preguntara por ti.

-ya estaba saliendo

-te entiendo estas fiestas cansan

-no es solo eso

-descuida siendo la novia de Koua ya te acostumbraras.

Le sonrei como agradeciendo su comentario, cuando en realidad me molestaba, me di media vuelta , abri la puerta y sali.

Camine por el pasillo que me llevaria de vuelta y casi al final vi la figura de un hombre apoyado en la pared, ya ya sabia bien quien era , desde hace ya un tiempo podia reconocerlo a metros de mi y por lo mismo comenze a sentir que el aire me faltaba no podia respirar y mi corazon comenzo a latir rapidamente .

El me miraba fijamente, yo intente mirar hacia otra parte , pero sus ojos o sea él me atraia y lamentablemente no habia nadie mas en ese pasillo, debia hacerle el quite, de verdad queria hacerle el quite. Camine cerca de él , sin mirarlo para salir de ese pasillo y volver con Kouga, quedaban unos pasos, unos pocos y me alejaria de el……pero el me tomo por mi brazo.

Me di vuelta de inmediato e intente soltarme pero el era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Me miraba fija y desafiantemente a los ojos no sonreia, solo estaba serio y yo tampoco hacia o decia nada, puesto que las palabras no salian, no querian salir, estaban enredadas en mi lengua y querian permanecer ahi. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle, tanto que preguntarle. Pero en ese momento solo podia limitarme a rogarle con mis ojos, con mi Mirada que me soltara….

Su presencia, siempre me hacia sentir tan nerviosa y tamben provocaba en mi una mezcla de emociones, comenze a sentir rabia tristeza y tambien un poco de alegria.. ¿pero de que? ¿acaso era por ese contacto? ¿por ese agarre? ¿por esa cercania que ahora habia entre el y yo?…

Tenie que soltarme, creo que solo pasaron segundos y que para mi fueron suficientes y que crei una eternidad.

Derrepente tuve el valor para hablarle, y logre emitir un pequeño susurro, que de a poco fue cobrando mas fuerzas:

-Sueltame…Inuyasha….por favor

-feh!

-por favor!

-De verdad quieres que te suelte?

-si, no entiendo ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Por que no me sueltas?

-eso no te importa

-¿Cómo que no me importa! Dejame!

-Solo estoy aqui…porque…..espero a Kikyo pero…

Comenzo a acercarse y lentamente la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba, pense que trataria de besarme, pero se acerco a mi oido y susurro muy despacio:

-te ves Hermosa

-ah?

-se muy bien que notaste como te miraba

-Inuyasha por favor

-Pero no creas que Kikyo no se ve Hermosa tambien

-Dios mio! Por favor! Quieres que te ruegue?

-No, no quiero eso

-entonces que es Inuyasha?

-es problema mio

-Y por que me involucras, es tu problema

-Tu ya estas demasiado involucrada

-Sueltame…

Logre soltarme de Inuyasha, no entendia como podia produrcir en mi tantas emociones juntas, a veces de verdad sentia que lo odiaba y de inmediato me contradecia porque sabia que no podia estar sin el…..Solamente el podia dirigirse a mi de esa manera..

Comenze a caminar otra vez, sintiendome nuevamente dividida porque sabia muy bien que en el fondo de mi corazon yo anhelaba que me besara, que me abrazara, pero tenia siempre que contenerme, siempre.

Y por mas que intente, no pude evitar voltearme, Inuyasha seguia apoyado en la pared, me miraba otra vez, pero con la diferencia que ahora estaba sonriendo.

Suspire, aliviada y le devolvi la sonrisa, a veces me hacia cambiar tanto, el lograba siempre sacar de mi sentimientos y reacciones que yo no conocia, pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirme atraida y enamorada de aquel hombre que podia ser muy tierno, pero a la vez muy orgulloso e hiriente.

Note que Kikyo venia saliendo del baño y rapidamente me di media vuelta y con una sensacion extraña y mi corazon que latia rapidamente regrese con Kouga…

Continuara..

Eso fue el primer capitulos agradesco mucho a los que lo terminaron de leer y me gustaria saber sus opinions sean buenas o malas..porfiss escribanme algun review!

Ahh! Queria mandarle saludos a mi amiga Tanya y tb a mi amiga Anyara, quien me ha apoyado en todos mis fics

Saludos a todos!

Atte:

Isis


	2. Capitulo 2

Tu Mirada en mi

Capitulo 2:

Kouga no estaba en la mesa, lo busqué con la Mirada y lo encontre conversando seguramente con algunos amigos, me miró y me sonrió, se acerco a mi y me invitó a que me acercara con él al grupo….

Pero me negué:

-Kagome, vamos

-No Kouga en realidad yo venia a decirte que queria salir

-salir? Quieres irte? Si quieres nos vamos

-no, es que me siento un poco mareada y cuando llegamos noté que hay un jardín

-y quieres caminar y tomar aire no es asi?

-sii, no te molesta?

-no pero porfavor ten cuidado, me llamas por cualquier cosa

-esta bien.

Apenas me solté de la mano de Kouga camine hacia la salida, quizas sali casi huyendo pero no me importaba eso, ni tampoco me percate si es inuyasha andaba cerca.

Baje las escaleras y ya cuando estaba afuera note que hacia un poco de frio, pero ya no queria volver.

El jardin era pequeño y aun asi lo encontre agradable y lindo. No habian muchas personas afuera, caminé una distancia muy corta y luego me sente en un escalón de la amplia escalera de entrada.

Miré al cielo y pude respirar aliviada. Creí por un momento que mi respiración y mis pensamientos estaban volviendo a la normalidad, por un momento sonrei, ya quedaba poco para que la cena acabara y yo anhelaba descansar, regresar a mi casa y descansar.

A veces me invadia una p az cuando estaba sola y por unos momentos que me parecieron muy cortos senti esa paz, pero en realidad no duro nada. No senti cuando se habia acercado, solo me di cuenta de que estaba ahi cuando su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- encontraste alguna mala cara? Casi huiste de ahi…

Mire hacia donde se dirigia su voz, me levante del lugar en donde estaba, bajé los tres escalones que habia subido y lo busque.

Hasta que lo encontre en una parte en la que casi luz no llegaba, solo vi una sombra, es decir una silueta, su silueta. Esa silueta que podia reconocer desde hace tiempo.

Y toda la calma, tranquilidad y paz que crei sentir se esfumo con saber que el estaba a metros de mi, y otra vez mi corazón comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad en cada latido.

Estaba apoyado en la pared, se acerco un poco y lo pude ver con mas claridad. Definitivamente era él, su actitud siempre segura, dominante, orgullosa lo delataba, jamás lo había visto rendirse por algo.

Pensé en irme de ahi, me di media vuelta para tratrar de ignorarlo. Pero,……..no pude avanzar e irme, me era imposible, no podia ignorarlo, no a él.

Y solo me quede parada ahí dandole la espalda, tratando de concentrarme en el cielo que estaba a muchos metros de mi, y aun asi estaba atenta a escucharlo,

El se movio y de inmediato caminó unos pasos hacia mí..

-No sabías que es de mala educación darle la espalda a alguien cuando te están hablando?

-Me hablabas a mi?

-a quien mas? Yo no veo a otra persona por aqui…

Me di vuelta y lo mire…me quede en silencio por un momento. Retrocedí, suspire y esquive su Mirada.

-Solo queria salir a respirar………….pero tu que haces aqui?

-Feh! Eso no te importa mucho que digamos

-Nunca se puede hablar contigo…

Otra vez seguía con las respuestas frias…Inuyasha porque? Por que estabas ahi, si me hablabas de esa manera. Yo no lo soportaba no podia, retrocedi una vez mas , pero él avanzo…

A veces no entendía cómo el podia ser tan frio e hiriente, pero a la vez tener esa simpatía que rara vez mostraba, ese algo que el poseia que lo hacia ser tan especial , y que me atraia hacia él.

-Creo que Vine porque te seguí Kagome..

-ah?

Le pedi creo, con mi Mirada que me explicara el por qué. NO pense que me diria eso.

-Ya no estas molesto?

No me respondio en seguida, pensó muy bien lo que me hiba a decir, y pude notar que ya no me miraba con el rencor que se le notaba en los ojos…Se acercaba y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa…Miro al suelo y luego directo a mi ojos, quizas lo hacia a propósito para que su Mirada se quedara gravada en mi….y luego habló

-Es dificil estar molesto contigo

-Inuyasha…..

Comenze a sentir ganas de abrazarlo , pero me contuve, tenia que contener todo lo que estaba sintiendo y pense que ya no estaba molesto, nos quedamos en silencio, otra vez el silencio nos invadia a ambos…acaso ya no estas molesto?..el problema es que eres cambiante….

derrepente rompi el silencio

-Por que las miradas?

-Ya te dije…es problema mio.

-pero.. y que hay de ella'

-Ella es mi novia, lo sabes muy bien.

-No tienes por que repetirmelo

Mientras hablabamos nos acercamos a la escalera y nos sentamos en un escalón.

-Se ve Hermosa esta noche

-………………….

-y tu te ves….mmmmmm dejame pensarlo

-y yo que?

-te ves bien con Kouga

Solo lo mire…No dije nada

-Pero no te veo feliz con él

-No se por que hablas de esto

-Es un bueno para nada, por no decir un inutil. No sé como puedes estar con él.

Me levante en seguida

-Pero que es lo que te pasa!

-Solo digo la verdad

-por que? siempre eres asi con los comentarios.

- soy asi…acaso tienes alguna queja?

-Por que eres tan hiriente? Por que?

Ambos habiamos levantado el tono de voz, no pude evitarlo, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, el me tomo por los hombros, y me miro otra vez con enojo..

-TU sabes el por qué…lo sabes tan bien como yo!

-Ya te dije Inuyasha

-Si, lo se! pero no puedo controlar mis celos

-Y tu crees que para mi esto es fácil!

Se quedo callado …me miro fijamente a los ojos, yo tambien me quede en silencio. Limpie las lagrimas que habian caido por mi mejilla.

Pense que tal ves me diria algo tierno, que se disculparia, pero Inuyasha se quedo en silencio por unos segundos mas. Ninguno se los dos decia nada y tampoco nos alejabamos de ahí…

De a poco comenzamos a acercarnos, ya no habia tanta distancia entre nosotros, acaricio suavemente mi mejilla con su mano y ante ese pequeño roce comenze a sentir el anhelo y deseo de que me besara, que me abrazara y no me dejara ir. Que no permitiera que me marchara con Kouga, queria que estuviera conmigo.

De pronto volvio a hablar..

-Para ti no es facil porque eres muy debil.

-Inuyasha!

Pero si es la verdad

-Nunca se puede hablar contigo

Me aleje de él y comence a subir las escaleras , pero él me agarro por la muñeca y me obligó a mirarlo….

Otra vez se formaba ese silencio, esa situación que a veces yo odiaba, me incomodaba sobre todo en ese momento, en ese instante en que luchaba contra mi impulso, contra el deseo que tenía de abrazarlo. Pero él tenía que soltarme, no sabia ya cuanto tiempo llevaba ahi y no queria que Kouga comenzara a sospechar…Hiba a hablarle a rogarle si fuera necesario para huir de esa situacion tan complicada, queria volver, aunque estuviera pensando en él.

Me ganó, el hablo primero, sus labios emitieron un leve susurro pero que pude escuchar claramente…

-No te vallas…quedate…porfavor…

Miro al suelo y me solto de ese agarre fuerte, me tomo una mano con delicadeza, con ternura. Aquella ternura que si existia pero que rara vez se presentaba en él, porque solo en pequeños momentos dejaba de lado su orgullo.

Le sonrei ¿Qué mas podia hacer? mi corazón comenzaba otra vez a latir cada vez más rápido…estaba muy cerca de mi…

Levanto su Mirada, sus dorados ojos me observaban fijamente, esperaba una respuesta…..Pensé en decirle que no ……y pedirle que me dejara ir, no podia estar ese dia con él…

Pero él habia dicho porfavor eso significaba que quizas de verdad queria que yo estuviera ahi….y no me importo si habian personas saliendo…..yo le respondi:

-esta bien….me quedaré

Sus labios formaron una pequeña , pero tierna sonrisa….

Continuara… (ver cap 3)


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:

-Kagome, Kagome! Que pasa?

La voz de Kouga me hizo, por asi decirlo volver a la realidad..

-Kagome…que pasa? Has estado callada durante todo el viaje …estas molesta?

-no, kouga solo estoy cansada

-te divertiste?

-si, fue una noche agradable

-a mi me gusto mucho estar contigo…

…Kouga me sonrió , estabamos de regreso a casa, hibamos en su automovil, iba sentada a su lado mirando por la ventana, mientras el solo conducia…

No volvimos a hablar casi en todo el viaje, esta vez me parecio muy largo, no habia notado cuanto habiamos viajado para esa cena, de ida no lo habia notado , pero ahora observaba el paisaje que en medio de la oscuridad podia apenas ver. De vez en cuando Kouga acariciaba mi mano, pero no intentaba iniciar conversación alguna , parece que sabia que yo no queria hablar.

Encendió la radio y una música tranquila y agradable acabó con el silenciio que habia entre nosotros.

Yo solo estaba pensando, en cada uno de los detalles de esa noche que creia que ya estaba terminando. No podia quitarme de la cabeza la sonrisa de Inuyasha, aun rondaban sus palabras en mi, era como si recien las ubiera pronunciado y eternas quedaban en mi mente…¨No te vallas ..quedate porfavor¨. Llevé una de mis manos y rocé suavemente mis labios intentando encontrar ese beso que él no habia alcanzado a darme. Creo que odié a Kikyo por llamarlo, lo aparto de mi porque ella se quería ir. El se estaba acercando , había sonreido, cada vez la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba , pero en ese momento llegó ella…

El solo se alejo y se fue…me hizo una seña con la mano.

Era obvio que se iria con su novia, pero aun asi Inuyasha ¿Por qué me pediste que me quedara?

No entiendo como pudiste irte tan fácil, te desprendes de mi como si yo fuera cualquier persona , cambiaste en seguida de actitud, no dijiste adios solo hiciste una seña. Kikyo sonrió y me dijo adios. Se abrazaron y se marcharon….

Me sentí atrapada cuando Kouga me tomó por la cintura, estaba obligada a irme con el a conformarme con la ausencia de Inuyasha, pero no podia hacer nada, no valia la pena.

El auto se detuvo, estabamos afuera del edificio de mi departamento. Me prepare para salir …

-Kagome ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario. Prefiero que en seguida llegues a tu casa, debes estar cansado.

-¿Segura?

-si, ya me trajiste, nada me va a pasar

-esta bien…te llamo cuando llegue

-esperaré entonces, pero si me quedo dormida dejame el mensaje

-Cudate Kagome…que duermas bien

-igual tú

Kouga me besó la mejilla, él estaba alegre, me trataba con ternura y yo encontraba injusto no poder corresponderle de la misma forma.

Me baje del auto, cerre la puerta le hice una seña de despedida y el la respondió.

Cuando cruze la puerta senti que el auto de Kouga partia , saludé al guardia de turno y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, no quise esperar el ascensor. Daba lo mismo solo era un piso. Estaba llegando al ultimo Escalon y busque mis llaves, una ves que las encontré levante la vista y….

-Inuyasha!

Estaba apoyado en la puerta de mi departamento. ME quedé en blanco, no supe que hacer…pero ¿Cómo? ..el se habia ido con Kikyo ¿Cómo llego hasta aqui? Quizas era una illusion mia, pero las ilusiones solo duran unos segundos y el no desaparecia…Era sorprendete como muchas preguntas surgian solo con encontrarlo de sorpresa ahi, comenze a acercarme lentamente intentando no hacer ningún ruido pero él ya se habia percatado de mi presencia..

En seguida me detuve , trataba de pensar en como habia llegado hasta aqui

El se acercó y yo coemenze a preguntarle aunque no me dijo nada

-Pero ¿Que haces aqui?

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-¿no que te habías ido con ella?

-¿Para qué viniste?

-Inuyasha respond……..

No me dejo continuar , solo se acercó, me tomo por la cintura y me besó.

No pensé en nada más, solté lo que traía en mis manos y el sonido que se produjo cuando las cosas llegaron al suelo no provocó que nos separaramos . Coloqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello y le correspondí, anhelaba ese beso, lo necesitaba, queria tanto estar con él. Inuyasha no había respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas pero no me importó .

Me dio absolutamente lo mismo si es que alguien nos veía o si ese beso solo duraria unos segundos.

Sentí como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido , y no existia ni kouga ni kikyo, ni ningún otro problema o persona entre nosotros.

En ese momento solo eramos nosotros dos y nadie se interponia , volvi a sentirme como hace algún tiempo atrás y recordé vagamente cuando no pensaba en ningún otro hombre que no fuera él.

Si tan solo me explicaras todo Inuyasha, yo lo entendería, me ayudarías a comprender tantas cosas quizas para nosotros todo sería más fácil y podriamos estar juntos. Pero siempre que te pregunto me evades, cambias el tema. Hay algo que no me quieres contar , hay un periodo de tiempo en tu vida en que solo tú sabes que fue lo que pasó. Y ahora estás besandome , me abrazas y me acercas a tí, no me dejas, no quieres dejarme ir y yo no quiero que te marches.

….No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos, solo note que de a poco te alejaste y terminaste el beso…Asi como habias llegado sin explicar nada te estabaas alejando..en seguida baje de las nubes y volví a preguntarle

-¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Kikyo nos interrumpio

-y?

-note que te habias molestado?

-ah si?

-si, y te pusiste celosa

-eso tu no lo sabes

-mmm no te creo

-vas a empezar?

-No, ya me voy

-ahh ya entiendo, viniste a terminar lo que habias empezado..no se porque eres asi…

-Cuidate Kagome…o si no tu NOVIO se va a preocupar

-cuidate tu tambien

Su actitud habia vuelto a ser la misma, parecia ser otro , no era el mismo Inuyasha con el que habia hablado hacia ya un par de horas.

Cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras de detuvo y sin voltearse pregunto:

-Kagome aun estoy en tu corazón?

-que?

-aun estoy en tu corazón?

-……….

Me sorprendio otra vez Inuyasha si estaba en mi corazón, nunca se habia ido de ahi pero ahora pensaba que a el no le importaba…estabamos frente a frente , yo queria saber qué le habia pasado y crei que ese era el momento para preguntarle.

-Inuyasha que fue lo que te pasó?

-lo siento Kagome, no puedo explicarte

-pero, por que…acaso hice algo mal?

-No Kagome no eres tu

-entonces que fue lo que paso? Por que no me lo dices?

-Kagome, calmate, no vallas a llorar, por favor lo detesto, tu no eres asi, no quiero que estes mal por mi culpa

-pero por que no me lo dices?

-no puedo, es algo complicado algun dia te lo dire..

-pero…

-ya debo irme….se me hizo tarde

-pero inuyasha…

-Debo irme…kagome no me respondiste..

-que?

-Aun estoy en tu corazón?

-Siempre….Inuyasha

..Se marchó rapidamente casi corriendo y otra vez evadiendo toda classe de preguntas ..¿Por qué Inuyasha?

Entre al departamento y no pude evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas..El siempre estaba preocupado por algo…Su personalidad habia cambiado tanto….Y me importaba tanto y queria estar con el otra vez…queria volver a sentir sus labos junnto a los mios….

Mire la contestadora, de seguro Kouga ya habia llegado …Camine a mi habitacion queria dormir, estaba cansada

Continuara….

Holaaaaa! Aqui esta lo que llevo de este Nuevo fic….espero que estos capitulos les hayan gustado..porfiss envienme sus opiniones, sean buenas o malas , quiero saber que les parece este fic…

Bueno ya todos sabemos que los personajes nos son mios TT , pero espero que les guste…a mi me encanta esta pareja!

Luego les traigo el capitulo 4….

Cuidense mucho

Chauuu

Atte:

Isis


	4. Capitulo 4

Holaaaaaaaaaa!

aqui estoy de Nuevo con mi fic, espero que les guste el Nuevo cap…yo lo unico que pido es algun review yap?

Les recuerdo que ningún personajes es mio…

Bueno eso era todo..aqui va!

Tu Mirada en mí

Capitulo 4:

…El fin de semana transcurrio sin novedad alguna, sali con Kouga y no supe nada de Inuyasha, no me atrevi a llamarlo…Hable con mi amiga Sango y le conte todo lo que habia pasado ella tampoco sabia nada de Inuyasha, intente no pensar mucho en él, todo habia sido muy confuso, demasiado creo.

Aunque aun creia escuchar su pregunta…¨Kagome..aun estoy en tu corazón?¨ Obvio que aun estas en el, siempre estaras ahi Inuyasha.

Llegue temprano al trabajo, tenía mucho que hacer, por lo mismo estuve la mayor parte del dia en mi oficina, de repente sonó el telefono, era Sango.

-Hola Kagome

-Sango! Hola Cómo estas?

-bien y tu?

-bien, es decir como siempre

-me alegro

-has sabido algo de Inuyasha?

-no, aun no

-quizas luego se digne a llamarte

-no lo se Sango, a veces todo me parece tan confuso..aunque he intentado no pensar mucho en ello, por lo menos aqui en el trabajo, nunca me ha gustado mzclar las cosas

-si, tienes razon, espero que pronto todo se solucione amiga

-yo igual….y tu como van las cosas con Miroku?

-bien , creo, en realidad sigue igual de pervertido, pero es asi

-jajaja aun no cambia, pero se le nota en los ojos que lo que siente por ti es verdadero

-lo se, aunque siempre me pone celosa

-no te preocupes por lo menos ustedes estan bien, yo estoy metida y atada en este lio, no se si se agravara o se solucionara

-y Kouga?

-creo que lo mejor que podria hacer es terminar con el, no lo quiero hacer sufrir

-pero no te apresures, mejor espera a que Inuyasha te explique que fue lo que pasó

-si, ojala lo haga, estoy tan confundida, nunca pense que en esta ciudad lo encontraria

-pero lo bueno es que volviste a verlo

-sabes Sango a veces creo que pienso mucho las cosas

-a que te refieres?

-es que siempre quiero saber el por que de todo, siempre quiero saber las razones y ahora todo ha sido extraño, hay tantas preguntas que nadie me responde y eso me hace mal

-que?

-custionarmelo todo…creo que ese es mi gran defecto pensar mucho las cosas antes de actuar

-no creo que sea un defecto, lo que pasa es que estas confundida aun amas a Inuyasha y creo que no puedes aceptar que el este con otra

-tienes razon, es que es tan dificil a mi parecer el no la ama, pero esta con ella, es dificil

-creo que hay que dejar que pase el tiempo kagome, ya esperaste mas de un año y puedes esperar un poco mas, no te vas a dar cuenta cuando todo haya pasado y estes feliz de Nuevo

-quiero estar con él Sango…

-lo se amiga, solo debes ser fuerte…me lo prometes?

-si, te lo prometo……Sango puedes esperarme

..Alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina

-Adelante

-Señorita Kagome?

-si Yuka que pasa?

-el Nuevo jefe quiere verla

-ya..esperame en seguida voy

-Sango?

-si?

-debo cortar, se me habia olvidado que tenemos Nuevo jefe

-y quien es?

-no lo se, nunca lo he visto, creo que es un millonario que se compro la empresa

-bueno entonces hablamos despues

-si, yo te llamo cuando me desocupe

-esta bien , cuidate

-lo hare tu igual..mandale saludos a Miroku

-esta bien,oye te imaginas que tu nuevo jefe sea Inuyasha?

-seria extraño, pero no lo creo, aunque…..no me hagas pensar eso

-esta bien

-cuidate

-adios

Sali de inmediato de la oficina, afuera me esperaba Yuka quien me acompañaria, yo llevaba unos pocos meses trabajando ahi y no conocia a casi nadie, solo hacia mi trabajo no siquiera habia recorrido el edificio completo….Subimo un par de pisos y caminamos por un pasillo largo, me parecio algo tenebroso ya que alrededor habian solo dos oficinas mas…en el camino le pregunte a Yuka.

-Sabes porque quiere hablar conmigo?

-no lo se, creo que el señor pidio lo nomina con todos los datos de los trabajadores y al azar ha ido llamando

-tu lo conoces?

-solo lo he visto de espaldas es un hombre muy misterioso

-que extraño espero causarle una buena impresion

-no lo dude señorita yo le dije que usted era muy buena en su trabajo

-gracias Yuka

-de nada..bueno llegamos espere aqui

Yuka entro por unos segundos, luego salio me sonrio y me dijo que el señor me estaba esperando..

-el señor? Que extraño me parecia…nadie decia su nombre

Entre a la oficina, era enorme, creo que era la oficina mas grande , estaba bien decorada se notaba que para un hombre , aunque tenia pocas cosas de seguro era por el cambio….Tenia unas ventanas enormes por donde entraba mucha luz y se podia ver toda la ciudad..

El Nuevo jefe estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, tenia el pelo largo y Negro, por un minuto pensé que era él, Inuyasha, crei en lo que me habia dicho Sango, solo hasta que escuche su voz y cuando le vi la cara

-Buenas tardes señorita…?

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi

-ahh asi que usted es la señorita Kagome , Yuka me habló muy bien de usted

-yo solo hago mi trabajo señor..?

-Naraku….

-solo Naraku?

-si, solo Naraku y le rogaria que no diga mi nombre tantas veces

-esta bien

..Su presencia y su nombre me intimidaron, me parecia extraño que una persona no quiera que digan su nombre, estaba sonriendo, crei que con un poco de rencor…me miraba como si me conociera desde antes…pasaron unos segundos en que fui como objeto de su atencion..

-perdon señor pero le pasa algo?

-no, solo es que me pareces familiar te conosco de alguna parte?

-no lo creo señor, en realidad yo nunca habia escuchado su nombre

-y no creo que se te olvide

-perdon?

-eee nada…estas conforme con la empresa?

-si asi es, toda la gente me ha tratado muy bien

-que bueno, entonces seguiremos asi para que usted se sienta a gusto

-gracias señor

-te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

-esta bien

-tienes novio?

-perdon? Porque la pregunta?

-es que me pareces muy Hermosa

-sabe señor encuentro inapropiada la pregunta y SI, tengo novio

-perdona entonces, no quise insultarte, soy un tonto perdon

-esta bien, acepto sus disculpas señor Naraku y si no hay nada mas de que hablar me gustaria retirarme tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

-esta bien señorita Kagome vuelva a sus labores

-gracias, permiso señor

-hasta luego kagome…

Sali casi huyendo de la oficina la Mirada de ese tipo me asustaba senti como si el me conociera, no lo se solo esperaba no tener que relacionarme mucho con él.

El resto del día fue normal, lo bueno es que pude adelantar más de lo que habia pensado antes de llegar.

Lo malo es que el encuentro con el tal señor Naraku aun me tenía nerviosa y preocupada, no se si yo pensaré mucho las cosas pero estaba desconfiada y eso a mi casi nunca me pasaba. Tenia un extraño presentimiento y senti como si me hubiese analizado completa, sobretodo por el tono que utilizó para pronunciar mi nombre..¿Por qué? Yo solo soy una trabajadora más…

Quería volver a casa queria estar en mi habitación y me alegre cuando ya era hora de marcharme…

Tomé las cosas que llevaria para leer en casa, ordené un poco mi escritorio, me arregle un poco mi cabello. Cuando salí me despedi de Yuka y de algunos compañeros más, llegué al asensor y en unos minutos estaba ya en el primer piso.

Salí de la empresa y de inmediato comenze a caminar cuando escuché que me lllamaban:

-Señorita Higurashi

Me voltie para ver quien era, obvio, pero me parecio no ver a nadie…Luego otra vez me llamaron y note que la voz provenia de alguien que conducia un auto muy lujoso, me acerqué para ver quién era…y me di cuenta de que la voz provenia de Naraku.

-Señorita Kagome ¿Y usted no conduce?

-si condusco, solo que mi auto está en el taller

-ya veo, pero ¿Cómo piensa ir hasta su casa?

-caminaré…

-en ese caso yo voy a dejarla..

-no, no se moleste señor

-Pero para mí no es ninguna molestia y si quiere podemos ir a tomarnos un café o a cenar

-En realidad señor no puedo, tengo mucho que hacer

-segura?

-Sí, estoy segura gracias de todos modos.

-Esta bien, sera para la próxima, cuidese, nos vemos mañana

-Nos vemos!

El automovil se alejo y yo segui con mi camino, no se que pretendia con llevarme a casa.

Cuando estaba a algunas calles de mi departamento alguien me tomo por un brazo…Me asusté..

-pero que!

-Hola Kagome

-Inuyasha!.. pero

-Kagome ¿quién era ese tipo?

-¿Qué tipo?

-el tipo de aquel auto…con el que hablabas

-pero…¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Kagome respondeme

-Acaso me seguiste?

-Si pero eso no importa

-pero ¿por qué?

-Dije que no importa! Quién es el sujeto?

-pero…por que tanto interes?

-dime como se llama el sujeto Kagome

-Acaso lo conoces?

-Kagome porfavor!

-esta bien…te lo dire pero ¿por que caminamos tan rápido?

-No quiero que nos vean

- NO entiendo lo que pasa, estas muy nervioso

- ¿Quién es el sujeto?

-Es mi Nuevo Jefe

-y lo conoces?

-no, lo vi por primera vez hoy

- Sabes cómo se llama?

-mmmmmm si

-espero que no sea él

-quien?

-Cómo se llama Kagome?

-mi nuevo Jefe se llama Naraku, el señor Naraku

-QUEEEEEE?

Loa dorados ojos de Inuyasha me miraron asombrados, era como si no lo pudiera creer. Se detuvo sorpresivamente y yo pude percatarme de que estaba completamente vestido de Negro…Me solto y comenzo a susurrar cosas, se notaba que tenia rabia, estaba molesto, empuño sus manos y golpeo la pared que estaba tras nosotros… Yo me asusté

-pero Inuyasha qué haces?

-Maldito Desgraciado, lo mataré!

-que pasa?

-Y ni siquiera de cambio el nombre!

-Inuyasha!

-MALDICION! Pero por qué? No tenia que encontrarla..

Seguía golpenado, se hacia daño y maldcia…nunca lo había visto reaccionar asi…. Tenía que parar

De mis ojos comenzaron a salir muchas lágrimas no entendia nada, pero no podia permitir que se hiciera daño…y le grité:

-INUYASHA PARA PORFAVOR!

SE detuvo en cuanto las palabras terminaron de salir de mi boca..me miró…nos quedamos en silencio..habia tanto que yo no comprendia, en mi cabeza habian demasiadas preguntas y necesitaba explicaciones..

Pero sin decirme nada se acerco a mí, me tomó por la cintura y me abrazó..

Continuara…


	5. Capitulo 5

Tu mida en mí

Capitulo 5:

Yo lo correspondi el abrazo no podia hacer nada más.. Inuyasha estaba muy enojado, estuvimos unos minutos en silencio y comenzo a susurrar cosas:

-por lo menos estas a salvo

-Inuyasha estoy bien

-ese maldito no te hizo nada

-quien Naraku?

-si se atreve a hacerte algo yo lo matare

-Inuyasha..por que no me explicas

-Kagome es que yo…

-mira..por que no mejor vamos a mi departamento

-por que?

-debo curarte esas manos, vamos

Caminamos en silencio, yo sabia que habian muchas cosas que el tenía que decirme y no queria hacerlo…Intente no mirarlo o sentia que me hiba a perder en sus ojos y que no hiba a soportar estar tan cerca de él, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Volvio a repetirme que no queria que nos vieran juntos por lo que entramos al edifico por puertas distintas…cuando llegue a la puerta el ya estaba alli, y por mi cabeza paso aquel beso del dia de la cena…

Abri la puerta y ambos entramos..

-perdon si es que esta desordenado

-no te preocupes.

Encendi las luces…Inuyasha observo con calma todo el lugar..yo fui a dejar mis cosas a la habitación cuando volvi Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofa y tenia en sus manos una pequeña figura de una pareja besandose que siempre estaba en una pequeña mesa..

la miraba fijamente..luego levanto su cara y me dijo:

-aun la conservas

yo simplemente le sonrei..

-cuando la vi por primera vez, me dijeron que esta figura ayudaba a mantener a las personas que se aman unidas.. Kagome crees que perdio esa caracteristica?

-no lo se Inuyasha… espera voy a buscar las cosas para curarte

Me acordaba perfectamente cuando Inuyasha me habia regalado aquella figura y como sus ojos brillaban porque ambos creiamos en la supesta magia que esa figura poseia…Recorde que Inuyasha habia dicho exactamente lo mismo que sus labios habian acabado de pronunciar…¿Por qué yo la habia conservado? Porque nunca tuve el corazón para deshacerme de ella…

Creo que me demore un poco en buscar las cosas, cuando caminaba de vuelta con Inuyasha escuché que hablaba por telefono

-Sesshomaru?

-Hoy vi al maldito…Lo encontre!

-No, ni siquiera se cambio el nombre

-lo malo es que encontro a Kagome..estoy seguro de que sabe que ella estuvo conmigo

-no, ella no sabe nada

-Cuida a Kagura

-Adios!

Otra vez no entendia nada de lo que Inuyasha hablaba y al parecer yo estaba en medio de muchas cosas, pero creí que era mejor no preguntar nada….

Inuyasha corto la llamada, guardo su celular y yo me acerque para sentarme a su lado y asi poder curarlo..Intente parecer lo más tranquila frente a el pero en mi interior mi corazon no se cansaba de latir tan rapido y sentia que me costaba respirar, su cercania me ponia otra vez muy nerviosa.

Intente hacerlo lo mas delicado posible para que no le doliera…estuvimos en silencio por algun tiempo hasta que yo le hice una pregunta:

-por que reaccionaste asi Inuyasha?

-me dio mucha rabia

-que te dio rabia?

-que ese maldito sea tu Nuevo jefe!

-quien? Naraku?

-No! no lo nombres porfavor…porque me dan ganas de matarlo

-por que no me explicas por que estas asi?

-Solo puedo decirte que ese tipo es malvado, es un desgraciado maldito

-pero y como sabes tu eso?

-Ese tipo se ha encargado de meterse en mi vida

-Pero como?

-No puedo explicarte mucho, prefiero que tu no lo sepas…Pero porfavor Kagome cuidate y no te acerques a él!

Estaba un poco confundida con lo que me decia Inuyasha en realidad cada palabra que salia de su boca expresaba rabia, dolor, miedo y ahora otra vez habia otra cosa que no me podia explicar, habia otra pregunta que yo estaria dias intentando en adivinar su respuesta, tratando de pensar como Inuyasha, definitivamente mi paciencia se habia acabado, ya eran muchas cosas que yo no sabia acerca de él coas que al parecer me involucraban mucho…

Comenze a sentir una especie de rabia y esa era una emocion que yo no sentia muy amenudo, por lo mismo creo que las lagrimas amenazaban otra vez con salir de mis ojos…¿Lloraría otra vez?

Inuyasha me miró fijamente, de inmediato noto que algo me pasaba..

-Kagome que te pasa?

-Listo! Ya termine

-Kagome no me evadas..que te pasa?

-Que no te evada? Acaso no es lo que tu siempre haces Inuyasha!

Comenze a subir el tono de mi voz y me levanté de inmediato…le di la espalda a Inuyasha ya que no soportaria ver su cara, de seguro mis comentarios le harian daño pero no estaba pensando, creo que solo reaccioné a todo lo que sentía..

-Kagome te hice algo?

-ahh! Y ahora recién lo preguntas?

-pero que te pasa dimelo!

-no se, quizas despues tenga que explicarte lo que me pasa

-Kagome dime!

-¿Quieres saber de verdad lo que me pasa?

Inuyasha me tomó de los hombros y me volteo para que yo lo mirara a la cara.

-Siii, quiero que me digas lo que pasa

-Inuyasha ¿Cómo se siente que no digan lo que pasa?

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, no supo que responder

-Eso es lo que siento yo!

-que?

-Lo que me pasa ahora es todo lo que he sentido con todo lo que no me haz explicado

-kagome yo..

-Yo nada Inuyasha! Sabes me siento ahogada con todo esto… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila ?

-tranquila?

-Sii para que me dejes tranquila…Quiero que me expliques todo Inuyasha estoy cansada de esto…Un dia estas enojado, me tratas mal, me dices cosas hirientes, te burlas de Kouga, dices que no me ves feliz con él, nunca me explicaste que fue lo que pasó, por que desapareciste y no me dijiste nada, luego apareces con Kikyo me dices que estas de novio con ella que la quieres que es mejor que nosotros no estemos juntos, pero vienes aqui me besas y preguntas si aun estas en mi corazón, y ahora reaccionaste asi porque mi nuevo jefe se llama Naraku y me dices que no me acerqué a él, pero no me puedes cada una de las cosas que te dije ninguna la puedes EXPLICAR!

Mientras le decia todo eso muchas lágrimas salian de mis ojos , le golpie el torso varias veces y el no dijo absolutamente nada, intento secar mis lágrimas pero yo me aleje…Inuyasha estaba pensativo y esta vez creo que fue la unica en donde no pudo mirarme a los ojos…

-Inuyasha porfavor dime algo!

-Qué quieres que te diga Kagome? Me tomaria un dia completo explicarte todo, y creo que otra vez te estoy haciendo daño, Kagome es más complicado de lo que crees, es algo que llevo de años incluso antes de que te viera por primera vez..

-Pero Inuyasha no crees que seria justo que yo supiera que es lo que pasa?

-mm si, pero es que no queria meterte en esto, de verdad nunca quise

-dime…¿que quieres que haga?

-no hagas nada

-quieres que termine con Kouga?

-Noo!

-quieres que le cuente a Kikyo todo lo que pasa?

-Noo!

-Entonces que es lo que quieres? ¿¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes tranquila?

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio por varios minutos pensando en qué me hiba a decir ambos hablabamos fuerte, ambos estabamos tensos…luego él susurro

-Hay una cosa que puedes hacer

-que?

-pero es algo que yo no quiero que hagas

-qué?

-Kagome si tú en este instante me dices que me odias, que te he hecho mucho daño, que quieres olvidarme y que yo me aleje para siempre de tu vida, yo lo hare, no te explicaré nada porque quiero que no estes metida en esto, tu eres lo más importante que tengo por eso no quiero que salgas harida, Si tú quieres ser feliz con Kouga dimelo y yo estoy dispuesto a irme para que mi presencia no te moleste nunca más…

¿Que era lo que me estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso esa era la unica forma que él tenia para arreglarlo todo, que yo lo olvide? ¿Que solo sea un recuerdo?… Sentí como el corazón se me paralizaba, no podia reaccionar, ni pensar ni hablar, el llanto se hizo mas fuerte ahora, yo no podia hacer eso menos a él. Yo no lo odiaba, nunca podría odiarlo, es decir no queria alejarme de él, eso nunca. Yo podia dejarlo todo por él, pero no dejarlo a él. Me sentía ligada a Inuyasha, no quería volver a estar sin él, yo amaba a ese hombre de ojos dorados que ahora me miraba fijamente esperando mi respuesta y viendo cómo caian mis lágrimas.

-Yo ..Inuyasha

-que decidiste Kagome?

-quieres que te mienta?

-mentirme? Solo quiero escuchar de tus labios tu respuesta Kagome y te creeré

-yo Inuyasha yo…te….

En mi mente estaba la frase, yo te odio Inuyasha, Pero en mi boca y en mi corazón no estaba…no, no podia hacerlo, por más que las dudas me dañaran estar sin él era peor, si, seria mucho peor….Lo mire directamente a los ojos y deje que las palabras salieran de mi boca primero fue un susurro, pero luego era una frase que yo iba a afirmar siempre

-yo no te odio Inuyasha

-que Kagome?

-Lo que escuchaste! Yo no te odio

Innuyasha sonrio

-Yo te Amo Inuyasha!

-Oh! Kagome

Inuyasha me abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a besar mis mejillas, mis labios mi cabello, las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero no era dolor lo que sentía, era algo distinto Inuyasha comenzo a susurrar cosas en mi oido

-No sabes cuanto queria que me dijeras eso

-Inuyasha yo no se que pasara pero no podia decirte eso

-Kagome yo también te amo, eres mi niña y no dejare que nada te pase, nunca, no podria soportarlo…

Inuyasha me tomó por la cintura, yo lo abraze lo mas fuerte que podia, cerre los ojos y me besó…

Continuara….

Ahh! Sniff, sniff …. Ojala les haya gustado estos dos ultimos capitulos, pense en solo enviar el cuatro pero me gusto mucho cómo quedo este cap por eso los envie los dos..

**Sobre el fic luego todo se ira arreglando por eso queria decirles que la narración cambiará en algunos caps, puede ser en tercera persona o también comenzará Inuyasha tambien a narrar. Espero de verdad que este cap les haya gustado yo intenté de quedara de la mejor manera posible..**

**Bueno no me queda mas que decir salvo que les mando muchos saludos y que les pido porfiss que me dejen algun review! Necesito saber sus opiniones **

**Cuidense **

**Atte:**

**Isis**


	6. Capitulo 6

Tu Mirada en Mi

Capitulo 6: **_Recordando…_**

Comenzaba a caer la noche aunque el reloj de la estación marcaba las 18:45, sin duda estaban en la estación de invierno y los dias eran cada vez más cortos y las noches más largas. Al parecer todos los pronósticos estaban en lo cierto y pronto comenzaría a llover, la amenaza de las nuves era cierta, seria una de las tantas lluvias que habian caido durante el mes.

El automóvil marchaba a una velocidad moderada, ni muy rápido, ni tampoco muy lento, y eso les daba tranquilidad a sus ocupantes que eran un chofer, 2 hombres y una mujer. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo mismo no habían notado la tranquilidad en el ambiente. Uno de los hombres, el más joven, miraba con atención cada una de las calles y los lugares que dejaban atrás. Sus dorados ojos expresaban melancolia, tristeza y en su corazón empezaba a sentir una especie de resignación. Muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente, los últimos acontecimientos aún lo tenían algo incrédulo. Todo había pasado muy rápido y le costaba acostumbrarse a la nueva idea.

De pronto se detuvieron, habían llegado a la estación de trenes, el chofer rápidamente se bajó del automóvil abrió el portamaletas, sacó un bolso y se lo entregó a uno de los hombres. Todo tenía que ser muy rápido, en el estacionamiento los esperaban con otro vehículo no querían que notaran su precencia.

Ambos hombres habían estado en silecio y aunque eran hermanos su comunicación nuca había sido la ¨ideal¨ y menos lo sería ahora cuando se separaban. Luego de que cambiaran las cosas de un vehículo al otro el hermano mayor, un hombre de alrededor de 26 años y de una intrigante Mirada dorada rompió el silencio…

-Creo que ya está todo listo

-Esta bien

-Inuyasha recuerda: compra un boleto solo de ida para el primer tren que salga, no importa la ciudad, en realidad escogela tú, pero vete!

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru estaré bien

-Una vez que te instales llamame

-Recuerdo todo el plan, pero ¿Qué pasará con los negocios de nuestro padre?

-El tío Myoga los manejará, por lo menos ese maldito no sabe que Myoga es nuestro tío.

-Mínimo que haya algo bueno en todo esto

-Inuyasha recuerda que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es desaparecer, estoy seguro que ese maldito regresará y que nos podremos vengar

-Eso es lo que quiero

-Creo que ya debo marcharme

-Cuidate Sesshomaru

-TU también Inuyasha.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron ya que sabían que en mucho tiempo no volverian a verse, Inuyasha miró a la mujer que los acompañaba, una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado, ha simple vista se notaba su ¨condición¨ de embarazada. Sólo se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Cuida a mi hermano Kagura.

-No te preocupes

-Y cuiden mucho a mi sobrina.

La despedida fue corta y aún así Inuyasha sentía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que quizas no sería fácil, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, recordó la frase que su madre siempre decía: _Ante una prueba dificil o algo malo siempre hay algo bueno que se puede rescatar de ello._ Tenía mucha razón ya que ellos habían podido acercarse y sentirse de verdad hermanos.

Vio cómo la pareja se alejaba, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugan donde compraría un pasaje para alejarse e intentar encontrar un poco de paz.

-En esa lista están señalados los proximos viajes y las horas también. –Respondió el hombre encargado de vender los boletos, en cuanto Inuyasha terminó de formular la pregunta. Leyó cada uno de los nombres que señalaban los distintos lugares, miró su reloj y este marcaba las siete y treinta de la tarde. Descartó de inmediato el número uno, porque esa ciudad ya la conocía. En realidad no lo pensó mucho ya que se acordó de el número 6, su número de la suerte, solo se fijo en la hora y el tren partiría en pocos minutos. Volvió a leer el nombre de la ciudad y sonrió levemente. Sin duda alguna sería en ese lugar en dónde estaría bien.

Sintió la voz que anunciaba que ya podían abordar, miró a su alrededor convencido de que sería la última vez que pensaría en todo lo ocurrido y sabiendo que no se lo contaria a nadie. A partir de ese instante él se encontraba solo y podria reacer su vida. Subió a el tren , buscó su lugar, se acomodó junto a la ventana, se colocó unos audifonos y cuando el tren partió observo por un tiempo el paisaje que dejaba atrás.

Caminaba a paso normal, no tenía un rumbo definido, solo avanzaba. Se sentía extraña, hacia ya unos meses que la relación que mantenia con su novio habia terminado y por una parte sentía como una especie de enojo contra ella misma por no sentir el dolor suficiente, que alguna vez imaginó llegaría a sentir. Aún no le había contado a ninguna de sus amigas, solo a su madre, que al parecer habia reaccionado con más tristeza que ella, era extraño, y solo quería que esa sensación se pasaraya que no deseaba analizar aún más las cosas.

Caminaba con la vista gacha sin mirar a las personas que pasaban a su lado, por lo mismo no se dio cuenta de que venía un hombre caminando en dirección contraria a ella, hasta que sintió el golpe del pequeño golpe de su ¨choque¨ con él. Miró hacia arriba y los dorados ojos del hombre que era más alto que ella la asombraron y en seguida se diculpó.

Llevaba ya unas semana instalado en la ¨nueva ciudad¨y aún no intercambiaba más de las palabras necesarias con alguien de ahí, pero la piel blanca, los ojos castaños y el cabello Negro azabache, tan oscuro que parecia ser azul, de la joven con la que acababa de chocar lllamó de inmediato su atención.

-Perdona estaba distraída- dijo ella con una voz que a él le pareció unas de las más dulces que había escuchado.

-No te preocupes- respondio con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Avanzó algunos pasos para continuar con su camino, pero algo en su corazón lo hizo voltearse y sin pensarlo tomó a la mujer por uno de sus brazos.

Ella lo miró algo confundida, pero entendiendo que el hombre de los ojos dorados quería decirle algo, y no sabía por qué, pero por su mente se le paso la idea o el deseo de que eso que acababa de ocurrir no fuera un simple choque.

-Disculpa… quizas te paresca extraño pero ¿Me dirias tu nombre? -preguntó con la voz calma y los ojos brillantes.

-Me llamo Kagome. –respondió casi en seguida y le devolvió la pregunta

-y tú cómo te llamas?

-Inuyasha

-Ese es un nombre poco común

-Lo sé –Sonrió Inuyasha ante el comentario que le daba la joven, por un momento se quedaron en silencio hasta que Inuyasha formuló otra pregunta:

-Kagome ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar un café o algo así?

La joven de cabellos negros lo miró un poco extrañada y confundida, frunció un poco el ceño como demostrando su curiosidad. Inuyasha la observaba detenidamente y al ver ese gesto en su cara señaló

-Bueno, si tienes algo que hacer no importa. En todo caso yo no tengo malas intenciones

-No, yo no pensaba en eso Inuyasha. –Kagome vio el brillo en los ojos dorados tan poco communes y que sin duda estaban causando una sensación agradable en ella, él no parecía ser mala persona, solo le extraba el gesto, porque hace tiempo no salia con alguien. La invitación no le pareció mala idea y sus labios formaron una radiante sonrisa, que para Inuyasha era realmente Hermosa.

-Esta bien. –respondió. –Iré contigo Inuyasha .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Estaba recostado en uno de los sofas al interior de su departamento. Aun recordaba claramente como habia conocido a Kagome, la sonrisa que ella le regaló ese día, ese gesto tan simple era una de las cosas que calmaba su alma. Habían pasado unos días desde que había estado con ella por última vez, aun le parecía ver el brillo de los ojos de Kagome y las lágrimas que corrian por sus mejillas cuando a gritos le pedía explicaciones , y en seguida en su mente volvieron a repetirse aquellas palabras que ahora le estaban entregando una gran esperanza…

_-Yo no te odio Inuyasha… Yo te Amo!_

Aun sentia en sus labios los besos que Kagome le habia entregado, como una especie de desahogo frente a lo que sus corazones sentian, sentia en su piel los besos que le daban esperanza y en su corazón sentia ese sentimiento que crecia más y más.

Se sentía tan culpable por hacerla sufrir, ella tenía razón, merecía las explicaciones, pero temia enormemente darselas. Aún era un tema dificil para él y no queria traspasarle cualquier tipo de tristeza o pesar. Pero se contradecía porque sabía que no podria esperar mucho, la presencia de Naraku era peligrosa y tenia el miedo de que le hiciera algo a Kagome, a su niña que esta dispuesto a proteger.

Apretó los dientes y los puños –Maldición! –susurró. Tenía que ser fuerte tambien frente a los celos que cada dia lo embargaban y fluian por todo su ser, asi como su sangre por sus venas. No era seguro que Kagome terminara su relación con Kouga, pero eso era algo que anhelaba profundamente. Al parecer Naraku desconocia que Kagome estaba con él nuevamente

-Maldición- volvio a repetir. –Maldicion ! Maldito Naraku! No soporto que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…..NO me alejare de ella, no otra vez, no ahora que la encontre…ya veras maldito!

Se levantó deprisa, caminó hacia el armario y con algo de dificultad extrajo una caja de Madera. Repiró hondo, limpio el polvo que etaba acumulado en ella y sin abrirla se dirigio a la puerta de salida. Tomó su chaqueta, abrio la puerta y salio…

Continuara…

Hola a todos los lectores de mi fic! Bueno aqui esta el capitulo seis. Quiero pedir disculpas por la demora pero espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los review! Y como leyeron se pudieron dar cuenta del primer cambio en la narracion de la historia, ojala les haya gustado la manera en como se conocieron fue una loca idea que se me ocurrio pero que encuentro que quedo bien.

**Este cap se lo quiero dedicar a mis amigas Flavia y Tanya: Muchas gracias niñas! Por leer todos los enredos de mis fic cuando lo escribo a mano.**

**Y tambien a mi amiga Anyara que me ha ayudado mucho con su apoyo..**

**Bueno luego traigo el cap siete**

**Ojala les haya gustado..porfiss escribanme mensajitos, es lo unico que pido**

**Atte:**

**Isis.**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7:

Traia su cabello Negro azabache suelto por su espalda, miraba por la ventana con atención el paisaje de la ciudad que estaba afuera de la oficina en la cual llevaba horas. Era como una especie de descanso, llevaba ya un largo tiempo encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sentada al frente del computador, sentia sus ojos castaños cansados y se tomo unos pocos minutos para tomarse una taza de café.

Su expresión demostraba tranquilidad pero en su interior aun sentía que las cosas no volvian a su orden, en los ultimos dias todo habia pasado muy rápido: la cena, el Nuevo jefe, las lágrimas, las palabras, todo…

Rozo suavemente con sus dedos sus labios, esperando encontrar algunos de los besos cálidos que Inuyasha le entregaba. ¿ Acaso nunca podria sacar la Mirada dorada de Inuyasha de su mente? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Inuyasha para sentirse asi solo por el? -Definitivamente son muchas cosas para nombrarlas -susurro como respondiendo a las preguntas que continuamente se repetía a ella misma, Sonrió levemente se sentía tranquila aunque en el fondo presentía que unos cuantos problemas se les vendrian encima..

-Señorita Kagome?

-Si?

La voz de Yuka, la secretaria la interrumpio de improviso de sus pensamientos

-Tiene una llamada

-Sabes quien es?

-No me dijo su nombre…¿Va a atender?

-Sí, pasamela.

Kagome volvio a sentarse frente a su escritorio y sin pensar en quién podria ser, tomo el auricular del teléfono y contesto:

-Alo?

-Hola… ¿Es usted la señorita Higurashi?

-Asi es.. Y usted es?

-Soy Ginta, del taller mecánico, tenemos su automóvil desde hace unas semanas

-ahh si lo recuerdo

-Bueno yo solo queria decirle que en unos dias más estará listo y que podra venir a buscarlo

-Gracias…

-Y también queria disculpame por la demora, su novio ha llamado todos los dias preguntando..

-No se preocupe, se que trabajo es trabajo, lo que pasa es que a Kouga le gusta cumplir con los plazos, eso es todo. Pero yo prefiero esperar y asi usted me garantizará una Buena reparación

-eso se lo aseguro. Entonces en unos dias la espero por aca

-Si, solo llame y aviseme

-esta bien, asi lo hare

-que este bien, Adios!

-Adios!

… Colocó suavemente el auricular del teléfono en su lugar, miró al piso y se dio cuenta de que se le había caído un lapiz, se agachó un poco para recogerlo, una vez que lo tenía entre sus dedos volvio a sentarse para continuar con sus labores. Pero cuando levantó la vista se fijó que la puerta estaba completamente abierta y en el umbral de ésta estaba un hombre de ojos un poco rojizos y cabello Negro de pie observandola detenidamente.

Era su jefe…Naraku …..

Al verlo tan repentinamente y como un acto reflejo trato de alejar su cuerpo. En una fracción de Segundo su piel se volvio más pálida de lo normal y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

_¨Naraku es un tipo peligroso¨ -_Recordó de inmediato las palabras de Inuyasha. Su corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente, estaba nerviosa y se sentía atrapada, pasaban los segundos, extremadamente lentos para su gusto y Naraku no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, la miraba fríamente a los ojos, desafiandola a que rompiera el silencio. De inmediato algunas preguntas se agolparon a su mente ¿Qué hacía ahí, ¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta, ¿Por qué la miraba de ese modo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar levemente, ese hombre la intimidaba, desde el primer día que lo había visto.

Abrió los labios levemente para ntentar decir algo que rompiera ese silencio incomodo, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera Naraku sonrió, de una manera que a ellla le causo gran temor, era como si estuviera planendo algo y ella estuviera en el centro de todo.

-Dios mío! –susurro Kagome llevando la mano derecha a su corazón, respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse. Se levantó con dificultad, sentía que sus piernas no sostendrian su peso , no entendia lo que habia cabado de pasar, caminó hacia el exterior de la oficina buscando una cara conocida y para su alivio encontró a Yuka, quien en cuanto la vio acudió a ella.

-Señorita Kagome… Que le pasa?

-me siento extraña

-se ve muy pálida, venga sientese. –Yuka acerco a Kagome a una silla.

-Gracias Yuka

-quiere un vaso de agua?

-esta bien…

Yuka se fue rapidamente en busca del agua, Kagome ya se sentia un poco más tranquila pero le dolía mucho la cabeza…No podia dejar de pensannr en por qué él estaba ahi…Acaso Inuyasha tenia razon y sí era un tipo peligroso? Cerro sus ojos y de inmediato aquella Mirada dorada se dibujo en su mente, suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de verlo….

Al poco tiempo Yuka llegó con el vaso de agua.

-Tome señorita Kagome

-Grcias YUka

Kagome bebió un sorbo, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-Que fue lo que paso? –Kagome la miro y penso en la respuesta, no diria lo de Naraku

-No lo se muy bien, de pronto me sentí algo mareada.

-Que extraño…Acaso usted esta enferma?

-No, nada de eso, quizas solo estoy cansada.

-si, puede ser eso, quizas lo mejor es que valla a descansar

-descansar?

-Si, asi es. Queda poco para que se cumpla el horario yo la disculpo

-estas segura?

-Si, no tengo ninguna problema

-esta bien, entonces me ire…

Estaba acostada en un sofa, permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida. Ya se sentía mas calmada, desconocía por completo su reacción pero en ese momento no intentaba analizarla. Aun estaba vestida con el traje de la oficina, solo se habia quitado los zapatos y la chaqueta, intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en aquellos ojos rojos que la habian mirado desafiantes, si con solo pensar en su nombre se sentía nerviosa y el escalofrio volvia a recorrer su espalda.

En su mente ahora solo estaba la figura de Inuyasha, y también tal vez la de Kouga, le tenía un gran cariño, pero no entendia porque no se sentia igual con su presencia que con la de Inuyasha, o porque su corazón no latia tan rápido. –Supongo que esa diferencia es amor –susurro con una ligera sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro.

De pronto unos leves golpes en la pueta llamaron su atención, se levantó en seguida. –Que extraño –penso, NO esperaba recibir ninguna visita. Trato de ordenar su cabello aunque de igual forma ëstaba hecha un desastre¨.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, preparada para cualquier persona que podria estar ahi y en cuanto se encontro con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha suspiró aliviada.

-Inuyasha eres tú

El solo le sonrió

-Estas sola? –Kagome lo miró divertida

-¿Con quién más podría estar?

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, besó sus labios levemente y la abrazó tan fuerte que la levantó unos centímetros del suelo. Kagome le correspondió con la misma intensidad, se alegro tanto al verlo y poder escucharlo, El habia adivinado sus pensamientos estaban nuevamente juntos, Kagome aun no podia sacarse a Naraku de la cabeza pero en los brazos de Inuyasha se sentía protegida ante cualquier cosa.

De a poco y con algo de dificultad ambos separaron el abrazo, Inuyasha la miró con ternura y la notó más palida de lo normal. Kagome cerró la puerta e Inuyasha caminó hacia el interior del departament, traía en sus manos una especie de caja o cofre de maderay lo dejo en una mesa pequeña. Kagome notó de inmediato que algo le pasaba, estaba callado y parecia sumergido en sus pensamientos, trato de animarlo comenzando una conversación.

-Disculpa que te reciva asi

-asi cómo?

-asi, estoy hecha un desastre. –Inuyasha sonrió, se acerco a ella, acomodo un mechon de pelo y acaricio el rostro de Kagome

-Tu nunca estas hecha un desastre.

-gracias…

Inuyasha notó un brillo distinto en los ojos de Kagome, al parecer habia algo que la atormentaba y su piel extremadamente pálida se lo confirmaba.

-Kagome pasa algo? –Ellla se alejó un par de pasos y de inmediato la sonrisa de Narakuvoolvió a su mente, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa nuevamente, pero no tuvo el valor para contarselo a Inuyasha, quizas no tenía tanta importancia.

-No me pasa nada -susurro- Sólo es el cansanccio

-Segura? –Volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, esta vez arrugando un poco el ceño.

-Sí, no pasa nada. –Kagome retomó su seguridad y antes de que Inuyasha pudiera formular otra pregunta ella volvió a hablar.

-Qué es esa caja que traes? –Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo la tmó y se la dio a Kagome en las manos , dandole con los ojos una seña para que se sentara. Ella lo miró fijamente, sin abrirla esperando a que él con alguna palabra le respondiera. Inuyasha caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el exterior, sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y a la vez en su mente volvian muchas imagines, en las que no le gustaba recordar, pero había decidido explicarle a kagome algunas cosas y no podia retractarse.

-Hay cosas que debo explicarte Kagome. –susurró sin mirarla. –Cosas que nunca antes te había contado y que de alguna manera estan en el interior de esa caja.

-Cosas? –preguntó algo temerosa Kagome, Inuyasha solo sonrió.

-Abrela….

Kagome lentamente y con mucho cuidado abrió la caja y sacó lo que había en su interior…. Eran una serie de fotografías, la primera correspondia a una imagen de una mansion inmensa y muy lujosa, que recordó ver en algún libro pero eso no importaba. En la segunda aparecía un niño pequeño junto a una mujer que lo tenía en sus brazos, al ver los ojos dorados del pequeño supo de inmediato que se trataba de Inuyasha y no pudo evitar sonreir.

Sin necesidad de que Inuyasha explicara cada una de las imagénes reconoció a los padres de Inuyasha y a su hermano también. Siempre había desconocido todo lo relacionado a la infancia de Inuyasha y le parecía estar viendo en las fotos una época muy feliz.

-Mi madre se llamaba Izayoi y mi padre Inu Taisho. –Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, como comenzando con su relato, Kagome miraba las fotografias y lo escuchaba con mucha atención.

-La casa en la que vivíamos era enorme, me encantaba jugar a esconderme entre las habitaciones. –Kagome sonrió y miró a Inuyasha, quién aun le daba la espalda. De seguro aquello recuerdos causaban nostalgia en él, por lo que no queria esforzarlo a hablar, pero no pudo evitar que una pregunta saliera de su boca.

-Cómo te llevabas con tu hermano? –Inuyasha cerró los ojos y pensó en su respuesta.

-Con Sesshomaru? Feh! Sólo nos soportabamos por llevar en parte la misma sangre, mi padre nunca se casó con la madre de Sesshomaru y creo que por alguna razón nunca me aceptó del todo. MI madre lo cuidó como si fuera de verdad su hijo, Sesshomaru se llevaba muy bien con nuestros padres, creo que el problema para él era yo por eso entre nosotros las cosas siempre fueron algo frías, quizas por la diferencia de edad pero a mí eso no me importaba mucho.

-Y tus padres?

-Mis padres? –Inuyasha de inmediato sonrió. –Mis padres Kagome, creo que ellos desde que se conocieron se necesitaron y para mi siempre fueron fellices, nunca los vi discutir o los escuche gritarse. MI madre siempre sonreia y mi padre la miraba con mucho amor en sus ojos, él no habria podido vivir sin ella y creo que ella tampoco. Siempre estaban juntos y ambos se encargaron de darnos lo mejor. Todo siempre estuvo bien en esa casa, los negocios de mi padre eran Buenos, nunca hubo algún problema en ese aspecto. Bueno solo hasta que…

-Haste qué inuyasha?

El silencio volvió a entablarse entre ambos, Kagome comprendió que la parte que venía era la más difícil de la historia que Inuyasha estaba relatandole. Miraba las fotos una y otra vez y pensó que sin duda algo muy terrible tendria que haber pasado para que la familia se separara, notó que Inuyassha se encontraba tenso, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él, aunque tenía unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo y tartar de calmarlo, ya que en todo el relato su voz sonaba triste….

Luego de unos segundos Inuyasha se dio media vuelta, miró a Kagome directo a los ojos, apretó los puños y la mandíbula intentando contener la rabia que sentía en su interior.

-Todo estaba bien hasta que apareció Naraku Kagome

-Naraku? … El mismo Naraku que yo conosco?

-asi es

-pero Cómo?

Inuyasha respiró profundamente antes de continuar. –Todo estaba bien, Sesshomaru llevaba alrededor de un año casado con Kagura y mis padres estaban contentos ya que Kagura esperaba un bebé. –Inuyasha sonrió. –Fue en esa época cuando mi padre conoció a Naraku y comenzo a hacer negocios con él, como yo nunca me involucré en cosas de la empresa no supe en realidad qué fue lo que paso o si es que había algún problema. Sólo lo note cuando los animos comenzaron a volverse extremadamente tensos. Un día sin querer escuché una conversación de mis padres, Mamá tenía miedo, no confiaba en ese tipo, mi padre estaba enfadado decia que no lograríían hacernos nada, Escuché llorar un par de veces a mi madre y mi padre decia que la prtegeria de cualquier cosa. Sesshomaru también estaba preocupado, tomarón acciones legales pero Naraku simplemente desapareció y la policia nuca logró encontrarlo, No supimos nada de él, por lo que intentamos volver a la calma, pero luego de dos meses mis padres salieron juntos como siempre lo hacian y…. luego de unas horas nos avisaron que habían tenido un accidente automovilístico…y….. – A Inuyasha se le comenzaba a quebrar la voz, Kagome le tomó una de sus manos. –Y ambos murieron Kagome.

Kagome llevo sus manos a su rostro en señal de asombro, Inuyasha intentaba controlarse y trataba de no derramar ninguna lágrima. – Dios mio- Susurro Kagome y se acerco a Inuyasha para intentar calmarlo…el tomó una de sus delicadas manos, repiro profundamente y continuo.

-Primero yo lo considere un accidente, pero Seshomaru no estaba convencido de eso por lo que iniciamos una investigación y descubrimos que era Naraku quién estaba detras de todo, lo denunciamos y el maldito intentó atentar contra nosotros, jamás lograron encontrarlo y constantemente recibiamos amenazas, por lo que Sesshomaru decidió que era mejor separarnos, alejarnos de la mansion y de la vida pública….

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha, no sabia que podia decirle para aliviar su dolor…-Lo siento mucho Inuyasha yo… -No te preocupes Kagome, lo se

-Yo no se que puedo hacer por ti

-Solo te pido que te cuides…. Entiendes por qué ese tipo es tan peligoso?

Kagome se quedo en silencio y abrazó fuertemente a Inuyasha, quien susurró

-Si ese maldito se atreviera a hacerte algo yo no se que haria kagome…

-Te prometo que me cuidare..

Inuyasha se aferró fuertemente a Kagome, habia recordado todo lo que siempre él intentaba olvidar, se sumergió en el cabello azabache de ella y no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar. Kagome sorprendida al ver el sufrimiento de Inuyasha solo acarició su cabello no podia hacer nada más. No hacian falta palabrs ya que el sabia muy bien que ella siempre estará a él entregandole calidez, amor y paz….

Continuara…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sniff, sniff, snif! Al fin terminé este cap, me quedó mucho más largo que los demas y quizas no tan emocionante pero este cap tenia que ir para poder explicar algunas cosas de Inuyasha. Espero que les haya gustado yo ahora continuare escribiendo para tratar de enviar en seguida el cap que viene. Tengo muchas ideas, solo debo organizarlas. Espero que esten muy bien y esta vez este cap va con mucho cariño para todos los que estan leyendo mi fic. Les prometo que lo que viene es bueno asi que porfiss me dejan algun review?

Cuidense

Atte:

IsisAome


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:

-Te tienes que arreglar tanto para ir a ver a ese imbecil? –Kagome miro por un Segundo a Inuyasha quien la veia atentamente mientras ella se maquillaba, no pudo evitar sonreir, él estaba celoso aunque no lo reconociera

-Inuyasha no seas celoso

-Feh! Yo? Celoso? De ninguna manera Kagome

-Entonces por qué llamas a Kouga imbecil?

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y desvio su Mirada de la de Kagome, no podia evitar sentir rabia en su interior al verla tan Hermosa, pero a la vez saber que por esa noche no sería para él. –maldición! – susurró moviendo la cabeza intentando desvanecer las imagénes que se creaban en su mente, no soportaba pensar en que ella estaria en los brazos de otro, mirandolo, hablandole y sonriendole.

-Simplemente no soporto verte con ese tipo Kagome.

Kagome volvio a mirarlo, de verdad estaba molesto sus dorados ojos brillaban mas de lo normal y a cada cierto tiempo inuyasha maldecía y apretaba los puños, ya el maquillaje estaba listo, solo le quedaba ordenar los rizos azabaches de su cabello que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda.

-Recuerda que eres tú quién me prohibió terminar con Kouga y si se supone que él es mi novio no tengo que hacerlo sospechar..

-Sospechar? Me da lo mismo que sospeche, a mi no me gusta verte con él

-Y tu crees que a mi me gusta verte con Kikyo? Que me alegra verte con ella sobretodo cuando la tomas por la cintura y le dices cosas romanticas? Estamos en condiciones iguales Inuyasha

-Con Kikyo es diferente..

-No es diferente Inuyasha! A mi tambien me molesta pensar que pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo con ella, pero no puedo exigirte nada.

-Maldición Kagome!

-Tu me dijiste que era lo mejor y hasta ahora he confiado en ti, calmate

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, no soporto imaginar que estas con él.

-solo confia en mí. Para mi tambien es dificil, sobretodo porque pasan muchos dias en que no se nada de ti y me da envidia que Kikyo te tenga siempre….

Inuyasha sonrio, los celos los afectaban a ambos, no pudo evitar pensar en que todo era culpa de ese ser tan despreciable que era Naraku, pero por una parte prefirio calmarse para asi no preocupar a Kagome, ella tenía razón no habia que dejar que Kouga y Kikyo sospecharan, pero los celos eran inevitables…

-Listo, termine –Dijo Kagome luego de que arreglara el ultimo rizo, Inuyasha la miro sorprendido, Kagome estaba vestida con un vestido de color azul que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla, y se le ajustaba perfectamente a la estrecha cintura, el escote un poco pronunciado permitia ver con claridad su blanco cuello, estaba perfectamente maquillada, simplemente se veia Hermosa.

-Y.. cómo me veo? –Kagome se dio una vuelta para que Inuyasha la mirara desde todos los ángulos, él se quedo en silencio. –Que pasa, me veo mal? –Inuyasha de alguna forma reaccionó cuando Kagome enuncio la segunda pregunta.

-Te vez simplemente Hermosa. –Kagome sonrio, de pronto sonó el telefóno, esa era la señal de que Kouga ya estaba abajo esperandola, Inuyasha volvió a maldecir y se acerco a Kagome tomandola fuertemente por la cintura, Kagome no pudo evitar de que su corazón comenzara a latir rapidamente ante la cercanía de Inuyasha, el acercó lentamente sus labios hacia el cuello de ella y beso levemente esa porción de piel, Kagome no pudo evitar suspirar ante el roze de los labios de Inuyasha, cerro los ojos y escucho lo que Inuyasha le susurraba.

-Aunque salgas con él, recuerda que eres mía.

-Inuyasha.. –susurró su nombre intentando mantener la calma, Inuyasha la beso en los labios y ella le correspondió, pero fue un beso que solo duro unos segundos y con dificultad se separo de los brazos de Inuyasha –Debo irme..

- - - - - - - - -

Estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento de su trabajo, suspiró antes de bajar, cada día era incierto, en las últimas semanas Naraku continuamente la llamaba a su oficina, sentía como la observaba y como intentaba acercarse a ella con cualquier roze, no podia evitar tenerle un poco de temor pero hasta el momento todo estaba en calma, aunque siempre era bueno mantenerse alerta.

El traje que utilizaba dejaba ver a la perfeccion sus largas y delgadas piernas, la falda ajustada a su cintura y una blusa de un tono mas claro la hacian verse hermosa y a la vez muy elegante. Caminaba a paso normal, ya que no tenia prisa en llegar…. en sus pensamientos estaba su ultimo encuentro con Inuyasha y las palabras que le había dicho antes de que ella saliera con Kouga, no podia evitar sonreir y sentir deseos de verlo otra vez. También tenía presente todo lo que le había relatado Inuyasha con respecto a su familia y a Naraku, -Por favor que no pase nada –susurro antes de entrar, cada dia le pedía a Kami que los protegiera a ella y a Inuyasha, rogaba para que Naraku no hiciera nada….

Cuando llegó al piso en donde trabajaba Yuka la saludó alegremente y le entregó sus mensajes, El día comenzó a transcurrir según lo normal la cantidad de trabajo era regular, de vez en cuando habia alguna llamada que atender o papeles que firmar, se sentía alegre y tranquila solo hasta que Yuka dijo las palabras que no le gustaba mucho oir –Señorita Kagome el señor Naraku la necesita en su oficina.

Suspiró resignada y comenzo a caminar hacia la oficina de Naraku, no queria ir hacia alla y tener que escucharlo, antes de entrar susurro-porfavor Kami ayudame.

Naraku la miro como siempre con esa sonrisa en la cara y fijandose en cada detalle de su cuerpo, la excusa era para que Kagome viera algunos informes y le diera su opinion, Kagome se sentó y comenzó a leer, a los pocos segundos sintió como Naraku se le acercaba y respiraba cerca de su rostro, Kagome lo miró y el susurro:

-eres Hermosa

No le respondió nada e intentó seguir con la lectura, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpida cuando sintio una de las manos de Naraku que se posaba en una de sus piernas… Lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar la maldad en ellos, comenzo a sentirse nerviosa y asustada, por lo que de inmediato se levantó para que Naraku dejara de tocarla. Naraku también se puso de pie y la tomó por la muñeca.

-por favor suelteme –susurró con temor Kagome, Naraku no dijo nada y se acercó a ella intentando besarla.. Kagome movió su rostro hacia atras y se solto con dificultad del agarre de Naraku

-Pero qué le pasa señor?

-Quiero que seas mía

Kagome arrugo el ceño y se alejó unos pasos…sus manos le temblaban y su corazón latía tan rapido que parecia que todos podrian escuchar sus latidos.. se acercó rapidamente hacia la puerta y salio de ahí.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lleno sus manos de agua y se las llevo a la cara, esta vez Naraku habia ido mas lejos, Acaso Naraku sabia que ella tenia algo que ver con Inuyasha, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de repugnancia ante la caricia que Naraku habia intentado darle pero ¿Quién se creia que era? Acaso ella tenia que aceptar todo?

Sin duda alguna Inuyasha tenía razón ese tipo era un peligro, estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada en el baño y regreso sin muchas ganas a su oficina.

Yuka en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella.

-Señorita Kagome que pasa?

-nada Yuka…

-En su oficina hay alguien que quiere verla.

Kagome aun no se tranquilizaba y no pudo evitar alegrarse cuando vió que era Kouga quien la buscaba, se acercó a él y lo abrazó…

-Kagome que pasa? –El hombre de ojos azules y cola alta supo de inmediato que Kagome no estaba bien, sus ojos brillaban de una forma distinta y su cuerpo temblaba.

-solo quiero irme de aqui Kouga

-Esta bien, Viniste en tu auto?

-Si, toma las llaves ve a buscarlo al estacionamiento mientras yo arreglo mis cosas

-esta bien.

Kagome comenzó a ordenar sus cosas, le dijo a Yuka que necesitaba irse, no quería preocupar a Kouga por lo que habia decidido que no le contaría nada acerca de Naraku. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, pero Inuyasha no contesto

-Dios mio Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás? –susurro aun nerviosa, guardo el celular, Inuyasha no estaba, necesitaba tanto verlo.

Cuando salio del ascensor caminó unos pasos hacia la salida, pero se detuvo de inmediato ya que vio a una mujer que le parecía conocida. –Kikyo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Se escondio detras de un pilar para que Kikyo no la viera. Kikyo vestia un traje Negro, de falda y chaqueta con los que se notaba claramente su figura, traia su pelo Negro y liso suelto por su espalda, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, se veía pálida, caminaba lentamente llamando la atención de algunas personas quienes se volteaban solo para verla.

-No sabía que tenía algo que hacer aquí. –Pensó Kagome mientras veia a Kikyo alejarse. –Acaso InuYasha sabe que estás aquí?

Continuó con su camino hacia la salida, ahí se encontró con Kouga.

-Kouga..-Dijo Kagome decidida a contarle que había visto a Kikyo.

-Qué pasa Kagome?

-mmmmm…..-Kagome no supo por que, pero se arrepinti´de pronto de decirle a Kouga.

-No, nada…no pasa nada Kouga…-Kouga sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cruzando la calle un hombre de ojos dorados y cabello oscuro veia como Kagome y Kouga se subian al automóvil, tenía en sus manos su celular que marcaba la llamada que no había alcanzado a responder..

-Kagome… -susurró - ¿Acaso te pasó algo? –Apretó la mandibula y empuñó sus manos.. –Maldición – susurro nuevamente…Kouga más vale que la cuides….

Continuará…..

Holaa! Aqui estoy con el Nuevo cap de mi fic, creo que quedo muy corto, pero espero que les guste. Intentare poner lo mas rapido que pueda el capitulo 9 y 10… Este cap va dedicado a todos los que me han escrito algun review…

**Gracias por leer!**

**Por fiss algun mensajito?**

**Ate:**

**Isis**


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9:

**Me persiguen…**

…No he visto ni hablado con InuYasha, hace días que lo llamo y no contesta…¿Estará bien? espero que sí. El problema es que todo se está complicando a medida que los dias pasan siento una especie de temor, me siento observada. Naraku me llama continuamente y en cualquier oportunidad intenta acercarse a mi –oh! Kami porfavor ayudame!

La voz de Yuka llama mi atención otra vez, ya no necesita decirmelo lo veo en su rostro, Naraku me necesita nuevamente.

-Tengo que ir? –le pregunte angustiada , Yuka hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, al parecer ella presiente mi miedo, quizas ella tambien le teme..¿Acaso hay alguien que no, no puedo evitar pensar que Naraku está relacionado con muchas más cosas y personas, por qué tanto interés en mi? ¿ Acaso sabe que InuYasha está aqui ?

Salí de la oficina Yuka me sonrió, quizas me está deseando suerte, camino hacia el ascensor lentamente, mientras más me demore mejor, siento que mis piernas se aflojan un poco, pero tengo que verme calmada y tranquila.

Respiré profundamente antes de entrar, mis manos temblaban y le pedí una vez más a Kami que me protegiera. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante mirando el suelo, no quería estar ahí, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, creo que solo se escuchaba el latido de mi corazón, Naraku demoró un para de segundos en hablar, creo que primero me examinó con la Mirada.

-Kagome…-Cuando dijo mi nombre lo mire, tenia que estar calmada, tenia que estar calmada, esa era la unica forma.

-Para que me llamó Señor?

-Ahh…Kagome tú siempre tan formal, ven acercate quiero que veas estos informes.

Me acerqué pero en todo momento evitando su Mirada, cuando me senté colocó una serie dde papeles encima del escritorio, yo tome una de las hojas y comenzé a leer.

-Cuándo sera el dia en que solo me llamaras por mi nombre..

-Señor usted es mi jefe.. y prefiero llamarlo así –No lo mire cuando le conteste , me sentia mejor cuando evitaba sus ojos rojizos, no soportaba la maldad que hay en ellos.

-Dime Kagome ¿Por qué cambiaste tu estilo de vestir?

-Mi estilo de vestir?

-Sí, ese traaje es distinto a los otros..

Me mire las piernas era obvio a lo que se refería Naraku, yo llevaba un traje Negro compuesto de pantalones y chaqueta… -¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿Qé queria que le respondiera? Que era para que no me observara, que no soportaba sentir cuando me miraba las piernas, ¿Acaso quería que le dijera en ese mismo instante que repudiaba su Mirada y su maldad?

-Es solo por comodidad Señor…-Le respondí y me levanté de inmediato. –Entonces quiere que revise todos estos informes?

-Sí, Kagome…todos estos informes.

Comenzé a ordenar rapidamente los documentos y los metí a una carpeta, retrocede un par de pasos.

-Los tendre los más rapido posible

Me dí media vuelta para caminar hacia la salida pero de un Segundo a otro Naraku me tomó por el brazo izquierdo, esta vez lo mire directamente a los ojos, sonreia e intentaba acercarse..

-Desea algo más? –Se quedó callado, con la misma expresión algo cínica que tenía, con algo de dificultad pude zafarme del agarre y comenzé a avanzar, pero lamentablemente la distancia que había entre el escritorio y la puerta era enorme. Volvió a tomarme esta vez fue por la cintura , comenzó a susurrar cosas que yo no quería oir, intenté zafarme pero él era mas fuerte que yo..

-Señor suelteme! Porfavor!… -Parecía no escuchar razones, cada vez me sostenía con más fuerza, comenzé a desesperarme, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, le pedia que me soltara y no lo hacía.

De pronto lo ví acercarse, intentaba besarme, cerré los ojos y no se de dónde pero saqué fuerzas y logre empujarlo…

-SUELTAME MALDITO! –le grité lo más fuerte que pude…Retrocedí unos pasos, pero él fue más rápido. Cuando abrí los ojos recibí un golpe, una bofetada en mi rostro, fue tan fuerte que caí al suelo en cuánto la recibí… Llevé una de mis manos a mi rostro, se me escapó un sollozo y escuché a Naraku…

-Nunca! Jamás! Vuelvas a desafiarme, nadie lo ha hecho y menos lo hara una mujercita como tú…

Me miró con odio, rabia, furia, rencor, Volvió a abalanzarse contra mí yo intentaba zafarme con todas mis fuerzas …pero no podia….

No se cuánto tiempo estuve intentando escaparme, le pedia continuamente que se detuviera, sus manos no se movian de mi cuerpo, las lágrimas hacian que viera todo borroso, mis manos tiritaban, de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos, no soportaba verlo…

-Oh Kami! Ayudame!… Me costaba mucho pensar, por lo mismo no supe cómo pude soltar una de mis manos, tome la carpeta por la que habia ido y pude golpearlo con ella, las hojas se esparcieron por el piso, también le di un puntapié y logre zafarme por completo, Me levanté rapidamente y salí de ahí, Naraku gritó algo, pero no le preste atención.

Bajé las escaleras, tropezé un par de veces pero no me importó, solo estaba decidida a escapar a huir, no podia permanecer más en ese edificio menos con Naraku como jefe…lo pero es que no le habia contado nada a InuYasha sobre lo que estaba pasando…

Cuando llegué a mi oficina sentí la voz de Yuka…

-Pero Señorita Kagome… ¿Qué le pasó?

Limpié un poco mis lágrimas, tome mi cartera, mire a Yuka

-Yo solo debo huir de aquí…

Fue en cuestión de segundos que ya estaba en el estacionamiento, busqué las llaves y entré al auto, Comenzé a llorar nuevamente, estaba tan asustada y arrepentida. Durante todo este tiempo había sido una tonta, habia conservado mi trabajo siendo que Naraku era una amenaza, InuYasha tenía mucha razón ¿por qué habia dejado que esto pasara? …

Tomé el celular y tuve el impulso de llamar a alguien, pero en mi mente estaba claramente la imágen de Inuyasha, él era el único que me entendería, necesitaba tanto verlo, quería perderme en sus ojos dorados y sentirme segura en sus brazos, queria escucharlo…

Encendí el auto y comenze a avanzar, iria a el departamento de InuYasha, pasé por una serie de calles y cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar sonó mi celular, no ví el número de quién llamaba, sóo conteste…

-Diga?

-Asi que huyes Kagome?

-Naraku!

-Te dije que nadie me desafiaba!

-Por qué no me dejas tranquila! Para qué llamas?

-Sólo te aconsejo de que mires hacia tu espalda, quizas no estes sola….

Cortó en seguida, me voltie y me di cuenta de que dos autos de color Negro me seguian, tuve que aumentar la velocidad.

-Maldición! –grite como una forma de desahogarme, no podia ir al departamento de InuYasha, lo descubririan, asi que desvie mi camino y comenze solo a avanzar por calles, daba lo mismo si es que las conocia, lo más importante era huir.

Mi celular no paraba de sonar, Naraku me llamaba constantemente, mi corazón latia rapidamente, jamas habia conducido con tanta velocidad, continuamente tenia que desviar a los demas automoviles, el estruendo era enorme, escuchaba las bocinas, las alarmas y los otros dos autos que continuaban persiguiendome.

Mi celular sonó una vez más, contesté..

-Aun quieres huir Kagome?

- dejame Naraku

-no lo se, no quiero

-Maldito! Deja de seguirme diles que se alejen

-Acaso me vas a hacer algo?

-Te Detesto! Solo dejame!

- sabes lo hare, pero solamente hasta que este seguro que te dejaré descansar en paz…

Cortó nuevamente y a mí se me helo la sangre cada vez más…Intentaba matarme! Eso estaba claro y no había nadie ahi para ayudarme, Cómo podria escapar si ante mis ojos habían más calles y solo tenía que avanzar… Inuyasha por favor! No podia dejar de pensar en él, ojala Naraku no sepa que esta aquí, quizas a él lo atacó de la misma forma… ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me escapo?

Sin darme cuenta estabamos en una carretera, no habian mas vehiculos en el lugar, cada vez aceleraban más y más, tome el celular e intente marcar el número de InuYasha, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa, por lo que se me calló, y no lo podia recoger…

Ya me sentía cansada, desesperada, no loraba ver bien, mis ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas al parecer los hombres de Naraku no se rendirian, yo no podia más… Sólo seguía vanzando como podia, después hibamos por una cuesta, habían muchas curvas, tenía que hacer movimientos rápidos para girar. No pensaba en nada mas que en Inuyasha, sus ojos estaban en mi mente, su rostro, su sonrisa, su voz, solo queria que él estuviera bien..

El celular sonaba otra vez, yo no podia atender, su sonido me ponía más nerviosa, y me costaba mucho mantener el control del automóvil, mire al espejo retrovisor una vez más, los autos seguían ahí …-Kami por favor ayudame! … aun no quiero morir y creo que esa es la unica forma para que esto se acabe…

Cuando me voltié nuevamente, me di cuenta de que a pocos metros el camino se terminaba, aprete el pedal del freno, pero la velocidad era muy grande por lo que no me detuve cada vez estaba más cerca y el golpe se veia inminente

Solte el volante y cubri mi rostro con mis manos, me encogí para protegerme, cerre los ojos y lo ultimos que escuche fue un sonido de un golpe fuerte, los vidrios se quebraban y en mi mente estaba la Mirada de InuYasha….

Continuará…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaa! Aqui vengo con la nueva actualización de mi fic, espero que se haya entendido que este cap fue narrado por Kagome y que lamentablemente al final quedo inconsciente..

Sniff! Sniff! Sniff! No puedo pinar mucho ya que este cap me da penita asi como el cap que viene, pero es algo que tenía que ocurrir,

Asi que espero algun review yap? Todos comentarios contra naraku son aceptados

Espero que esten bien

Porfiss dejenme algun mensaje

Atte:

Isis.


	10. Capitulor 10

Capitulo 10:

Caminaba lentamente con la cabeza baja, mirando hacia el suelo y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, se sentía preocupado y algo triste, habia pasado gran parte del día esperandola afuera de su departamento y no había visto señales de ella. Su telefóno marcaba que lo había llamado un par de veces –Maldición! – susurró entre dientes, nunca alcanzaba a atenderle y ahora la había llamado continuamente y ella no había atendido. Por un momento pensó que quizas estaba molesta, recordaba claramente lo que ella le había dicho hace unos días. _-¨ Para mi tambien es dificil, sobretodo porque pasan muchos días en que no se nada de ti y me da envidia que Kikyo te tenga siempre….¨_ No pudo evitar sonreir, al escuchar sus palabras en su mente, deseaba de corazón que fuera eso, que estuviea molesta nada más o que simplemente estuviera ocupada en el trabajo o con Kouga, ya que aunque detestaba a ese hombre sabía muy bien que con él estaba a salvo.

Pero nada de lo que pudiera imaginar lo calmaba, estaba nervioso, sentía que su corazón estaba oprimido, queria verla o escucharla cuanto antes, queria saber que estaba a salvo, algo había en él, en lo profundo de su corazón y de su alma que lo tenían alerta, era un presentimiento, por alguna razón que él desconocía sentía que ella no estaba bien, que lo estaba llamando y no sabía por dónde o cómo encontrarla.

El día ya había caido y la oscuridad de la noche cubría todo su alrededor llamaba una y otra vez hasta su casa y no le respondía -¿Acaso te sucedio algo? – Esperaba que eso no fuera cierto, tenía que calmarse sobretodo porque ahora se dirigía hacia otro lugar. Le había prometido a su novia, Kikyo, que la llevaría a cenar por la noche y aunque no tenía deseos de ir no podia mentirle, ya llevaba días disculpandose de distintas maneras y ahora no había encontrado la excusa perfecta, y tal cómo decía Kagome era bueno no hacerlos sospechar.

Golpeó la puerta sin mucho animo un par de veces, aun miraba el suelo intentando en vano encontrar algo que lo alegrara, no podia sacarsela de la mente no se sentiria tranquilo hasta saber algo de ella. No percibió cuando la puerta se abrió solo lo notó cuando escucho su nombre.

-InuYasha?

Lo miró un poco confundida, hacia ya un tiempo habia notado que los ojos dorados de InuYasha brillaban de una manera distinta, otra vez estaba ahi al otro lado de su puerta con la expresión de estar demasiado preocupado por algo como para levantar la vista y verla, tal vez habia algo en su interior que no estaba bien, siempre que lo miraba con atención sentia que habia un poco de tristeza en él. Habia intentado en varias ocaciones preguntarle, de verdad ese comportamiento le preocupaba pero él siempre la evadia, siempre lograba de una manera muy eficiente cambiar el tema. Por lo que cuando lo vio, supo de inmediato que ese dia tampoco le podria preguntar nada, quizas era mejor dejarlo asi, despues de todo lo que importaba es que ahora lo tenia con ella.

Al escuchar su nombre levantó la vista levemento y cuando la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco, ya que por un instante la confundió con Kagome al ver que Kikyo había arreglado su cabello de una manera similar a cómo lo utilizaba Kagome, pero de inmediato se sonrió para si mismo, era un poco estúpido confundirlas ya que ellas eran totalmente distintas. Aún asi el nudo en la garganta volvia a formarse y comenzaba a sentir su presentimiento nuevamente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? No lo sabía y sentia que cada vez comenzaria a inquietarse más, necesitaba saber de ellla. Enfocó sus ojos en el rostro de Kikyo y con algo de dificultad le sonrió.

-Hola Kikyo… -La saludo con un tono apagado.

-Hola Inuyasha …- respondió enseguida acercando sus labios hasta la mejilla de él y depositando un leve beso. Inuyasha solo sonrió ante el gesto.

-Ven pasa, aun me falta un poco.

Inuyasha avanzo hacia el interior del departamento lentamente y en silencio, Kikyo se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, él observo mientras Kikyo se alejaba y luego se sentó en uno de los sofas, tomó su celular y marcó tres números para saber si tenía mensajes .

-_Usted no tiene mensajes…_

La voz de la grabacion lo enfadó un poco, arrugó el ceño y volvió a guardarse el celular en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que vestía.

-maldición! – susurró. ¿Por qué no podia sentirse tranquilo? Habia algo en el que todavía lo tenia inquieto, preocupado, no podia sacarsela de su cabeza. –Maldición. –susurró nuevamente. –Kagome ¿Por qué no apareces?

-Ya estoy lista…¿Cómo me veo? –La voz de Kikyo lo trajo nuevamente a tierra, la miró, se veía Linda, ella le sonreia, pero él estaba recordando cuando se habia encontrado en una situación similar, con Kagome. Otra vez la recordaba, ahora en todo lo que pensaba era en ella, todo le recordaba a ella y el nudo en la garganta volvía a formarse.

-Te vez bien Kikyo. –Le respondió nuevamente con la voz apagada intentando no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción.

-A ti te pasa algo verdad? Estás extraño.

-Sólo estoy cansado Kikyo

-No te creo, te he visto desde hace vaios días asi ¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada?

-Seguro… ¿Ya estas lista? recuerda que tenemos reservaciones.

Kikyo entendió que Inuyasha no hablaría del tema, por lo que prefierio dejar de lado el interrogatorio, tal vez si esperaba un tiempo Inuyasha hablaría, por ahora era mejor no insistir, no quería discutir con él.

-Estoy lista, pero solo me falta buscar mi abrigo… -Kikyo caminó hacia la habitación, Inuyasha se levanto, buscó nuevamente en sus bolsillos el celular, pero no lo sacao. Acaso no estaría tranquilo hasta escucharla, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, simplemente era ella, Kagome la única que podia hacerlo sentir tan impaciente y nervioso, necesitaba tanto verla, Suspiró resignado, tendría que esperar y eso no le gustaba.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos sintió la voz de Kikyo, quien se acercaba rapidamente con el abrigo en sus manos.

-Espera Inuyasha, voy a atender

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y Kikyo tomó el auricular del teléfono .

-Aló?

-Sí Kouga, soy yo. Estoy con Inuyasha recuerda que te dije que saldríamos

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes la voz asi?

Inuyasha miró el rostro de ella, notó que su semblante había cambiado, estaba preocupada y su piel mucho más pálida de lo normal, su Mirada que por lo general era serena, tenía un brillo distinto y su tono de voz no era para nada frío como acostumbraba siempre a escucharlo, por lo que no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversacion ya que cuando escuchó el nombre de Kouga un escalofrio recorrio su espalda.

-¿Estás en un hospital?

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Dios mio, lo siento mucho , yo….

-No te preocupes , él lo entenderá voy en seguida porfavor trata de tranquilizarte

-esta bien adios.

Kikyo dejó el auricular del teléfono en su lugar cortando la llamada y luego se colocó el abrigo.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Kikyo? –Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, estaba nerviosa.

-No podremos salir esta noche, lo siento.

Inuyasha sabía que algo no andaba bien y temía lo pero, por eso insistió.

-No me dijiste que es lo que pasa

-Recuerdas a la novia de Kouga… Kagome?

-Si la recuerdo ¿Qué pasa con ella!

-… Kouga me dijo que…. Tuvo un accidente…está en el hospital.

Sintió como de pronto su corazón se paralizaba, por un momento no respiró, su piel palideció de un Segundo a otro, no lo podia creer, cerro los ojos, empuño ambas manos.. La ira comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, pero pudo detenerla a tiempo, se contuvo, y muchas imagenes y preguntas se venian ahora a su mente, le costaba respirar. Pero ¿Cómo? Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, su sangre comenzó a correr a mayor velocidad, su presentimiento era verdad y ahora no tenia idea cómo reaccionar.

-Yo iré al hospital, necesito estar ahi con Kouga….

-Yo te acompañaré Kikyo –Dijo en seguida Inuyasha, necesitaba estar ahi y saber cómo se encontraba…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las enfermeras cumplían con todas las ordenes que hacian los doctores de urgencia, la paciente habia sido victima de un fuerte accidente automovilistico y aún estaba inconsciente, lo bueno era que respiraba por su cuenta y eso dava claras señales de que no habia tanta gravedad.

Curaron cuidadosamente las heridas, los pequeños rasguños que habian en su piel producto de los vidrios quebrados, Tenia dos fracturas, una de ella en su muñeca y la otra en una pierna.

Luego de examinarla uno de los doctores suspiró aliviado, no estaba en peligro de muerte, pero tenia que ordenar que le practicaran algunos exámenes , cosas communes para saber si todo estaba en orden, un examen de sangre les revelaria si la paciente habia ingerido alguna sustancia extraña que halla tenido algo que ver con el accidene. Por ahora la paciente de piel pálida, cabello Negro llamada Kagome Higurashi, según decían los informes, permaneceria en observación en cuidados intensivos, hasta que recuperara la conciencia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los pasillos de la clinica se le hacian eternos, y aunque caminaban a paso rápido y solo tenian que subir tres pisos, para él fue una especie de tortura. Ver a tanta gente, enfermeras, doctores, personas communes. En su corazón habia un sentimiento extraño, una especie de nostalgiasumada a la preocupacion, hacia mucho que no visitaba una clinica, la ultima vez fue cuando habia ocurrido el accidente de sus padres, sacudio su cabeza alejando todo pensamiento que le recordara aquella epoca.

Miraba a su alrededor y veia camillas y mas camillas, el nudo en su garganta volvía a formarse, intentaba parecer tranquilo, sereno, calmo, pero en su interior todo era un cúmulo de diferentes emociones, que sentia que ha ratos le costaba hasta respirar.

El sonido de los tacones de Kikyo lo hacian sentirse mas nervioso, ella caminaba a su lado, también perdida en sus pensamientos. Inuyasha durante todo el camino evitaba mirarla, quizas sus dorados ojos le contarian todo lo que pasaba y no quería que Kikyo comenzara a sospechar o a averiguar cosas, no era justo de que ella se enterara bajo estas circunstancias, ademas lo más seguro, para la tranquilidad de Inuyasha era que ella estuviera preocupada por su amigo Kouga, Ya que esta vez no le había reclamadopor caminar ambas uno al lado del otro pero sin estar cogidos de las manos, cualquiera que los mirara pensaría que se trataban de dos seres completamente extraños y en el fondo de sus corazones ambos sabian que en realidad era así.

Subieron la ultima escalera, por fin habian llegado al tercer piso, como les habian dicho en la recepcion. Siguieron por un par de pasillos y Kikyo de pronto se detuvo y despues de mucho tiempo sin emitir palabra alguna solo dijo:

-Ahi esta Kouga…

Kikyo se acercó unos pasos a Kouga, él se levantó en seguida, solo se miraron, Kikyo no sabia que debía decir y en el rostro de su amigo vio tanta triteza que no pudo evitar sentir que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, por lo que solo se acercó a Kouga y lo abrazó. Inuyasha se quedo inmovil, contemplando la escena, sin hablar, El mantenerse en silencio siempre lo ayudaba a contener sus emociones.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ellos, de esos silencios que incomodan pero que nadie se atreve a romper, Kikyo se separo de Kouga, Inuyasha se acercó unos pasos y lo saludó, sin emitir alguna palabra, solo un gesto con el rostro y un leve apreton de manos.

Kouga y Kikyo se sentaron, Inuyasha se quedo de pie apoyado contra una pared, cerró los ojos, respiraba tranquilamente y prestó atencion a lo que Kikyo y Kouga hablaban:

-Kagome estaba sola? –Preguntó Kikyo con dificultad, poseia en su interior sentimientos encontrados ya que siempre Kagome le producia una especie de cellos, pero eso en una situacion asi no tenia importancia. Kouga la miro, le costo afirmarlo

-Si, estaba sola…

Inuyasha arrugo el ceño y empuño sus manos – Maldición. – susurro para si mismo. Ese bueno para nada de Kouga la habia dejado sola… Pero ¿Quín se creia que era?….. –Intento sin muchos resultados calmar la rabia que comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, tenia que controlarse, porque si no lo hacia sus impulses lo llevarias hasta golpear a Kouga.

-Te explicaron como ocurrio? –Kikyo volvió a retomar la conversación, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Inuyasha, podia sentir que el ambiente estaba tenso y al parecer provenia de Inuyasha… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Inuyasha conocia mejor que ella a Kagome? sacudio levemente su cabeza, tenia que alejar cualquier pensamiento ajeno.

Kouga levantó la vista, sus ojos azules estaban completamente brillantes, costantemente apretaba sus propias manos intentando calmar la angustia que sentía en su interior, todo era muy confuso, el accidente le parecia sumamente extraño , le costaba hablar, pero debia desahogarse y la unica persona que lo escucharia era su amiga Kikyo.

-No me han explicado mucho, todo ha sido tan extraño

-Como te enteraste?

-Estaba aún en la oficina y me llamaron por teléfono

-Se estrello contra otro vehiculo?

-No, solo me dijeron que estaba sola en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad

-Pero tu me dijiste que Kagome era muy cuidadosa.

-Si! Ella es cuidadosa sobretodo cuando conduce, no entiendo que tendria que haber estado haciendo ahi.

-Pero… .!¿¿¿Cómo está ella! –La voz de Inuyasha sorprendio a Kikyo y a Kouga, el tono que habia utilizado no era para nada calmado. Los ojos dorados le brillaban con una intensidad que Kikyo jamás había percibido en él, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mmandíbula apretada. Kikyo lo miró asombrada, lo desconocia nunca habia visto una reaccion tan impulsiva en el, y se quedó en silencio.

Kouga lo miro, no le molesto para nada la reacción de Inuyasha, ya que el tenia la caracteristica de hablar y hablar y desviarse del tema , sobretodo cuando estaba nervioso. Intento responderle, lo mas clamado posible pero en su voz se notaba su angustia.

-Kagome está inconsciente InuYasha….

Continuara….

Holaaaaaa, me cuesta un poco saludar despues de tanto tiempo en que no actualizaba, queeria pedir disculpas por eso, ya que he estado en otra con las cosas del colegio y ahora se acerca fin de año…uff!

**Pero como estoy contenta por mi cumpleaños (que fue ayer) quise mandar este cap. Tengo un poco de miedo por la reaccion que tengan, porque como me demore quiza s le hayan perdido interes al fic, intentare publicar lo antes posible….**

**Espero que todos los que leen esten muuuuy biem y que si es que pueden me dejen algun mensajito yap?**

**Anyara disculpa la demora, ojala este cap te guste, te prometo que cuando las cosas en el fic se arreglen ese capitulo va a ir para ti**

**Porfiss dejenme algun mensajito**

**Chauuuu!**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11:

_Kagome está inconsciente Inuyasha... _Sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba al momento de escuchar a Kouga, como un acto reflejo avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido, se sentia tan angustiado, triste, con rabia, pero lo que mas predominaba era la culpa, sí, se sentia culpable de no haber estado con ella, de haber tenido todo el dia ese maldito presentimiento que lo atormentaba y no haber podido hacer nada, se alejó unos pasos de Kikyo y de Kouga, y se sentó, con las piernas abiertas, apoyo sus brazos en sus rodillas, se tomo la cabeza, miro al suelo y respiro profundamente. Esto no habia sido un accidente, estaba seguro, habia alguien detras de todo esto, y por la culpa de ese maldito su Kagome ahora estaba asi.

Deseaba tanto verla, lo unico que queria era entrar a aquella sala y sostenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su respiracion, queria verla bien, sana, con esa sonrisa que a él tanto le encantaba, queria que Kagome le irradiara esa paz y alegria que siempre poseia, necesitaba acariciar su piel, sus rizos azabaches, sus labios, queria perderse en sus ojos castaños… -Dios mío –susurro, como necesitaba tanto verla.. –Porfavor que no le pase nada, porfavor no dejes que le pase nada, no me alejes de ella, no te la lleves… -rogó entre susurros por ella, no queria perderla, por ningun motivo, Las lagrimas estaban amenazando con salir a través de sus ojos, pero tenia que contenerlas.

-Inuyasha estas bien? –La voz de Kikyo, quien se habia acercado a él, lo saco de sus pensamientos, solo la miro, no pudo responderle nada, no podia decirle que estaba preocupado por la mujer que amaba mucho antes de conocerla a ella, no podia decirle que pensaba que todo era por su culpa, no podia decirle que salia con Kagome a espaldas de ella, no podia contarle que tenia que disimular no conocer a Kagome y que ahora tenia que reprimir cualquier sentimiento y emocion que sintiera porque ellos podian verlo. Sólo la miro para quizas explicarle todo con sus ojos y asi debia ahorrarse el encontrar palabras vanas que no justificarian nada, no en este momento. Entendia tanto a Kouga, era tan desesperante estar sentado, esperando a alguna respuesta que de algo de esperanza, Inuyasha sabia muy bien que Kagome era fuerte, tenia que serlo, alguna vez se lo habia prometido, asi como él ahora tenia que ser fuerte por ella, sí, se aseguraba para si mismo, ella estara bien.

-Inuyasha? - La voz de Kikyo lo trajo nuevamente a tierrra.. –estas bien? Inuyasha con dificultad disimulo una sonrisa… -No te preocupes Kikyo, estoy bien…

Kikyo le devolvio la sonrisa, pero no le creia nada lo que le habia dicho, su corazón comenzo a latir a mayor velocidad, en su interior comenzo a entender algunas cosas y eso le trajo una gran desilución, quizas no seria este el momento para hablar asuntos sobre su relación, pero no se pudo contener e intento hacerle un pregunta.

-Inuyasha tu… tu.. habias… -Kikyo no alcanzo a terminar la pregunta, en ese mismo instante al pasillo de urgencias entraba una mujer adulta, de ojos castaños y pelo corto, las pequeñas arrugas que tenia en su rostro mostraban que debia tener entre unos 40 o 50 años caminaba a paso rapido y cuando vio a Inuyasha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Inuyasha! –exclamo y comenzo a acercarse…

Kikyo e Inuyasha se voltearon para ver a la mujer, Inuyasha se levanto en seguida, la miro asombrado, era la señora Higurashi, la madre de Kagome…

-Pero Inuyasha.. que sorpresa encontrarte aqui, despues de tanto tiempo

-mmmmmm asi es

-pero y mi hija sabe que volviste?

-mmm si

-pero que fue lo que te paso? Kagome te busco durante meses

-es un poco complicado de explicar ahora señora Higurashi

Kouga y Kikyo al escuchar el apellido Higurashi se voltearon y pusieron atencion a lo que hablaban, Kouga se levanto y lentamente comenzó a acercarse

-Y mi hija Cómo esta? Cuando supe en seguida quise venir a verla

-No se mucho, llegue hace poco, deberia preguntarle a él.. –Inuyasha hizo un gesto con sus manos y apunto a Kouga, miro de reojo a Kikyo, quien lo miraba con una expresion fria, tendria que explicarle muchas cosas, no alcanzó a detener a tiempo a la madre de Kagome, quien entendio en seguida que aquel hombre al que Inuyasha señalaba era Kouga, el actual novio de su hija… Kouga se acerco y ofrecio su mano en un saludo, la madre de Kagome.

-Hola señora Higurashi

-Hola Kouga

-es un gusto conocerla, Kagome me hablo mucho de usted

-igualmente, aunque es extraño conocernos bajo estas circunstancias. ¿Cómo está mi hija Kouga?

-En cuanto llegué me dijeron que la habian encontrado inconsciente

-que fue lo que paso? Como es esto posible?

-Kagome al parecer tuvo un accidente automovilistico

-Choco contra otro vehiculo?

-No, eso aun no me lo han dejado claro

Kikyo e Inuyasha volvieron a sentarse una vez que Kouga comenzo a hablar y a tranquilizar a la madre de Kagome, Kikyo cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho, con lo que recien habia acabado de suceder Inuyasha tendria que explicarle muchas cosas y ahora no aceptaria ninguna evasiva.

-Inuyasha me debes una gran explicacion y ahora no aceptare ninguna evasiva –Kikyo le susurro molesta en el oido esas palabras a Inuyasha , él solo la observó.

De pronto comenzo a sonar una melodia, era el celular de Kikyo, ella lo contesto inmediatamente, Inuyasha puso atención a la conversacion, porque en cuanto el teléfono comenzó a sonar el rostro de Kikyo cambio, paso de estar molesta a estar preocupada o tal vez… ¿asustada?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Kikyo se quedo en silenciio, palidecio mas de lo normal, arrugo el ceño y volvio a hablar… -Eres un Maldito!… Dejame en Paz! -Colgó la llamada y de inmediato apagó el teléfono, luego tomo una de las manos de Inuyasha, quizas buscaba algo de seguridad, Inuyasha la miró extrañado, al parecer toda la mlestia que sentia se vio apaciguada por algo mayor.

-Kikyo estás bien? – le pregunto sin soltarle la mano. ¿Quién te llamó?

-Un sujeto que llama para molestar.

-Y que es lo que se propone?

-No lo sé InuYasha, prefiero explicarte después, aquí no es seguro. –Kikyo alzó la voz sorpresivamente, haciendo imposible que Inuyasha le preguntara algo

-Esta bien, solo me preocupé al verte asi.

Kikyo sonrio y pudo calmarse un poco, la molestia con Inuyasha por el momento quedaria olvidada.

Cuando volvieron a centrarse en Kouga y la madre de Kagome, la puerta de la sala en donde habian ingresado a Kagome se abrió y al fin salió un doctor, todos se acercaron a él.

-Ustedes son familiares de la señorita Kagome?

-Sí, yo soy su madre, él es su novio y ellos son unos amigos

-Yo soy el Doctor Houyo Akitoki, mucho gusto

-igualmente doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija?

-Bueno señora su hija ingreso hace unas horas con algunas heridas.

-es muy grave lo que tiene? –interrumpio Kouga, se notaba su nerviosismo

-Miren, todo accidente automovilistico tiene sus efectos en el cuerpo.

-Si, eso lo sabemos… pero ¿Cómo esta mi hija?

-Señora ella presenta algunos rasguños, tiene un golpe en el rostro, y una fractura en la pierna y otra en la muñeca.

-Dios mio! –Exclamó la madre de Kagome, se le empañaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Pero fuera de eso, ella esta bien, las heridas no son graves, aunque aun no ha recuperado la conciencia.

-Aun no?

-Pero calma, eso es normal devido al shock que debe haber sufrido por eso la tendremos en observación hasta que despierte y podamos ver su estado.

-Muchas gracias doctor.

-Al parecer la señorita pudo cubrirse antes del golpe porque si fuera de otro modo les aseguro que esto habria sido mas grave.

-Hay algo mas que debamos considerar?

-Si, le practicamos algunos examenes.

-examenes? De que?

-de sangre, es para comprobar si la paciente ha ingerido alguna sustancia extraña.

-Feh! Eso Es Absurdo! –La voz de Inuyasha interrumpio lo que hablaba el doctor, todos lo miraron, Inuyasha no se habia dado cuenta de que habia hablado en voz alta, por suerte la madre de Kagome se dio cuenta y retomo la conversación, en cuanto a Kikyo, ella solo le lanzo una Mirada fria a Inuyasha y volvio a concentrarse en lo que decia el medico.

-El tiene razón. –Continuo la mamá de Kagome –Mi hija es muy sana, no fuma, tampoco bebe, menos va a consumir otra cosa.

-Eso lo diran los exámenes señora, por ahora les aconsejo que vallan a la oficina de ingreso del hospital, creo que unos policias querian contactarse con ustedes.

-Muchas gracias doctor. ¿Podremos verla?

-Quizas en un tiempo mas, por ahora ella esta descansando, luego les aviso.

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos.

El medico volvio a entrar a aquella sala, la tension que habia en el ambiente se relajo un poco, las palabras de aquel hombre los habian tranquilizado Kagome estaba en buenas manos, al parecer no era grave lo que tenia, Inuyasha sonrio levemente y aunque aun estaba preocupado el miedo se habia alejado.

Decidieron que Kouga y la madre de Kagome eran los indicados para hablarles a los policías, para Inuyasha eso era absurdo, el tenia muy en claro que no era un accidente, en su cabeza solo habia un nombre, un responsable esa manera de actuar ya la conocia, Naraku lo habia causado de eso estaba seguro. Inuyasha estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que Kikyo no se atrevio a decirle nada, aun no entendia por qué la madre de Kagome lo conocia, al parecer la respuesta era obvia, pero por ahora no estaba interesada en saber.

-Ire a la cafeteria –dijo Kikyo levantandose de pronto casi sin mirar a Inuyasha, quien no dijo nada.

-Quieres que te traiga algo? –prosiguió tratando de que su voz sonara normal, aunque sentia una especie de desilucion, casi tristeza.

-No, no hace falta… Quieres que te acompañe? –Kikyo nego con la cabeza.

-prefiero ir sola, alguien tiene que estar aqui, por si pasa algo. –Esta vez no quiso nombrarla, aunque no conocia mucho a aquella mujer algo habia que la hacia dudar de Inuyasha.

Pasaron un par de minutos que Inuyasha no sintio, sus pensamientos anlizaban que le podria haber pasado en realidad a Kagome… aun se sentia culpable, su presentimiento lo habia molestado durante todo el dia y como siempre… no habia podido hacer nada.

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio que el doctor Akitoki estaba de pie cerca de la puerta… intentó decirle algo pero el hombre habló primero.

-Me podria decir su nombre?

-Inuyasha.

El hombre sonrió levemente, algo que Inuyasha no captó

-Sabes como medico no pretendo enterarme de la vida personal de mis pacientes, se que el novio de Kagome es el señor Kouga, pero ella lo ha estado llamando a usted en sus sueños. –Inuyasha se levantó expectante de lo que el medico podria decir…

-que es lo que trata de decir?

-la paciente ha dicho Inuyasha en varias ocaciones… supongo que se trata de usted, a no ser de que sea otro Inuyasha.

Se quedó en silencio, que era lo que pretendia el doctor?

-Te dejare verla… -dijo simplemente, con una tranquilidas que a Inuyasha le parecio confiable. –Pero.. solo por un minuto… -Inuyasha solo pudo sonreir, acaso su preocupacion era tan evidente que hasta los medicos se daban cuenta.

-Acompañame…

Inuyasha siguió al medico agradeciendole lo que estaba haciendo, la sala le parecio enorme debian haber al menos cinco pasientes, separados por cortinas cada uno en distindo estado de gravedad. Se percató de que unas enfermeras lo miraron y comentaron algo que no le importaba, la sala se le hizo eterna y todo era porque Kagome estaba al final…Los sonidos de las maquinas lo ponian nervioso, siempre habia evitado los hospitales, desde que sus padres habian sufrido aquel accidente la espera habia sido eterna y el resultado le habia cambiado para siempre su vida.

Cuando el hombre se detuvo Inuyasha solo centro su vista en Kagome… respiró profundamente y asintio cuando el doctor le dijo que solo era un minuto. Kagome se veia demacrada, mas palida de lo que jamas habia visto en su piel, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su rostro tenia pequeñas heridas, tenia en su brazo una sonda, le administraban suero para evitar una deshidratacion y habia otra maquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón, la rabia se acomulaba en su interior, al verla tan debil e indefensa…

Se acercó lentamente a ella y tomó una de sus manos…

-perdoname pequeña… no pude hacer nada….. –susurró con pesar, Kagome se quejo levemente, quizas aun sentia dolor –maldición –pensó Inuyasha… pero luego acerco sus labios hasta el oído de Kagome y susurro.. –prometeme que resistiras…-Kagome asintio levemente aun entre sueños lo escuchaba…

-Lo siento Inuyasha, ya debes irte –se giro y miró al medico, besó con suavidad el rostro de Kagome, le dolia tanto verla asi, pero sabia que ella era fuerte y que se recuperaria…

-Gracias… ´-le dijo al medico algo mas tranquilo, el hombre simplemente sonrió y lo acompañó a la puerta.

Se sentia un poco mas tranquilo pero no menos preocupado, estaria bien cuando ella abriera los ojos y escuchara su voz. Inuyasha no podia evitar sentirse agradecido con el doctor y una leve sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro, Sonrisa que se vio apagada en cuanto sus ojos dorados se encontraron con el rostro algo perturbado de Kikyo que lo veia salir de la sala…

Continuara…

Holaaaa! A todos los lectores de este fic, perdonen por favor la demora que tuve en actualizar es que le habia perdido el hilo a este fic y aunque no me quedo tan bien como queria se los envio con mucho cariño y esperando que me dejen algun review. Les prometo que actualizare cuando pueda y si no es mucho pedirles se darian una vueltecita por mi Nuevo fic podre volver junto a ti? Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, solo pido que lean

**Cuidense mucho saludos a todos**

**Atte:**

**Isis**


	12. Capitulo 12

Tu Mirada en mi

Capitulo 12:

No encontraba una palabra para explicarle a Kikyo algo que estaba sumamente claro, al parecer esta vez no habian alternativas para alguna excusa… Inuyasha se quedó en silencio, como siempre cuando no podia explicar algo. Kikyo en cambio intentaba retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sentía un nudo en su gargata, hacía meses tenia algunas sospechas y al ver a Inuyasha salir de aquella sala todo le parecía muy claro.

-Qué relación hay entre tú y Kagome Inuyasha?

Inuyasha la miró en silencio, sin decirle ninguna palabra, pero a la vez se sentia asombrado porque el rostro de Kikyo que siempre estaba tranquilo serio quizas hasta frio en algunas ocaciones, esta vez se notaba perturbado…

-Por qué estabas ahi dentro Inuyasha?

Kikyo se acercó a él, obligandola a mirarla y a enfrentarla –respondeme Inuyasha –pidió una vez alzando un poco la voz, clara muestra de que estaba muy enfadada. Inuyasha suspiró.

-Este no es el momento, ni el lugar para hablar sobre estas cosas…

-Para ti nunca es el momento verdad? –preguntó de forma sarcástica aludiendo a todas las ocaciones en que Inuyasha no le contestaba sus preguntas, Inuyasha otra vez le respondió con silencio. –contigo es inútil… -exclamó molesta, desviando su Mirada de la de Inuyasha…

-Kikyo… -susurró Inuyasha, ella no se volvió para mirarlo…

-quiero que me lleves a casa… ya no soporto estar aqui, en cuanto Kouga vuelva nos iremos…

Inuyasha solo asintió y en los minutos siguientes el ambiente se volvio tenso, a Kikyo la espera le pareció eterna por eso en cuanto Kouga llegó no quiso escuchar sobre qué habian hablado con los policías simplemente se disculpó, abrazo a Kouga y junto a Inuyasha dejo el hospital.

Durante el camino tampoco dijo nada, miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Inuyasha que conducía el auto en el que hiban… tenia muchas preguntas en su interior, todo ahora le era muy confuso y era inutil seguir con las preguntas, Inuyasha no le contestaría y decidió que hablaria con otra persona, si Inuyasha no le explicaba lo haría Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha detuvo el automóvil en frente del edificio en donde vivia Kikyo, ella salió de sus pensamientos.

-Kikyo yo… -dijo de pronto Inuyasha, ella negó con la cabeza.

-no hace falta que digas nada, desde hace mucho tiempo no eres el mismo siento que ya no te conosco… averiguaré como sea Inuyasha Tsujimoto, aunque le tenga que preguntar a la misma Kagome.

Kikyo se volteo para abrir la puerta del auto, dispuesta a salir de ahí, cuando Inuyasha le tomó una de sus muñecas

-Sueltame! –exclamó, Inuyasha se quedó sin hacer nada, mientras veia como Kikyo se bajaba del auto y se alejaba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se dirigió al hospital temprano, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kagome había sido trasladada a otra habitación, aunque aun no era la hora de visita logró tener la autorización gracias a una enfermera que habia quedado un poco atraida por sus ojos dorados.

Por suerte logro dar de inmediato con la habitación y cuando entro, se encontró con que Kagome estaba despierta, sentada en la cama mirando a traves de una de las ventanas, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha hasta que él dijo su nombre

-Kagome… -dijo algo nervioso, confundido aun por todo lo que habia pasado en las horas anteriores pero aliviado por verla despierta.

Kagome giro la cabeza lentamente en cuanto escucho su nombre en la voz de Inuyasha, y en cuanto se encontró con sus ojos dorados solo pudo sonreír, él estaba ahí…

Inuyasha en cambio, sintio como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, al enfrentarse a Kagome, las rasmilladuras en su rostro eran notorias y resaltaban en la blanca y pálida piel de Kagome, su cabello Negro azabache estaba trenzado y descansaba en uno de los hombros de Kagome, su mano la que habia sufrido el golpe estaba protegida por un yeso que le llegaba al codo. Inuyasha respiró profundamente ya que al ver a Kagome asi sentia como se le oprimia el corazón…

-Hola… -dijo Kagome sonriendo, tratando de sacar a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos, intentando calmarlo con su voz, lo conocia tan bien que sabia que su rostro tenso y sus ojos brillantes era porque estaba experimentando alguna emoción en su interior…

-… Cómo estas? –preguntó acercandose hasta quedar sentado en la cama en donde descansaba Kagome y admirando como Kagome podia seguir irradiando esa luz desde su interior.

-…mucho mejor… ya no me duele la cabeza… y…

-Perdoname Kagome… -la interrumpió de pronto Inuyasha desviando su vista dorada de los ojos castaños de ella… Kagome se quedó en silencio, Inuyasha estaba visiblemente afectado y eso la conmovía, puso su mano sobre la mano de él, para que Inuyasha la mirara…

-No tengo que perdonarte Inuyasha, además estoy bien quizas mañana ya pueda irme a casa… todo fue un accidente…

Inuyasha alzó la vista, Kagome poseía una fuerza en su interior que cada dia la animaba a seguir, y siempre lo perdonaba… pero cuando Kagome dijo la palabra accidente Inuyasha soltó una carcajada de burla…

-fe! no seas ingenua Kagome… ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente…

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama sorpresivamente… Kagome supo de inmediato que el animo de Inuyasha estaba cambiando, ya no estaba tranquilo, por lo que intentó en vano calmarlo.

-fue un accidente, perdi el control del auto y me estrellé…

-No me mientas Kagome… yo se que no fue un accidente…

-NO! Inuyasha… -trataba de esconderle la verdad, pero con Inuyasha eso era imposible, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando Inuyasha golpeó la pared.

-Fue él verdad?

Kagome se quedo en silencio… los ojos de Inuyasha brillaban con gran intensidad era como si hubiera una llama dentro de ellos.

-Maldición Kagome –alzó la voz, golpeando otra vez la pared con su puño y una especie de gruñido salió de sus labios. –Fue él verdad? Fue Naraku Minazuki… fue ese desgraciado… estoy seguro, no puedes engañarme.

Kagome sintió como su corazón latia a gran velocidad, era cierto lo que Inuyasha decia, la verdad era esa Naraku intentó abusar de ella,como no lo consiguió,la persiguió por la carretera hasta matarla. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y por un Segundo experimento la misma angustia de aquel dia en el auto, solo con escuchar aquel nombre las imágenes volvían a su mente… un susurro se le escapó de los labios… junto con algunas lágrimas que comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón Inuyasha… -dijo con dificultad, viendo como los ojos de Inuyasha parecian estallar -…si fue Naraku…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba a paso normal por los pasillos del hospital, estaba vestida completamente de Negro, llebaba una blusa y una falda, sus zapatos como siempre eran de taco alto, jamas le gustaba verse desaliñada, su cabello Negro caia suelto por su espalda perfectamente peinado, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros. En cuanto llegó a la recepción pudo conversar con una de las secretarias gracias a Kouga conocia bastantes datos de Kagome, y por su parecido fisico, que utilizó a su favor pudo hacerse pasar por algun familiar de Kagome, un prima… por lo que la dejaron entrar.

Buscaba de forma calmada el número de la habitación su expresión siempre seria llamaba la atención, siempre la percibian como alguien seria, tranquila y aunque su corazón podia estar dando brincos en su pecho sabía muy bien como esconder sus emociones.

Cuando llego al pasillo sintio una especie de escalofrios, habia estado durante toda la noche pensando en Inuyasha y en por qué estaba en la sala en donde atendian a Kagome, era obvio que entre esos dos algo habia, y aunque no le había querido comentar nada a su amigo Kouga sus sospechas siguieron, con Inuyasha siempre le era imposible hablar, pero con Kagome estaba segura de que seria mas fácil.

Notó que la puerta de la habitación de Kagome estaba abierta, se acercó despacio tratando de no ser oida, y se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de alguien familiar para ella.

-Inuyasha… -susurró, tratando de no hacer ruido, y poniendo atención a la conversación…

_-No me mientas Kagome… yo se que no fue un accidente…_

_-NO! Inuyasha_

_-Fue él verdad?_

_-Maldición. _

Escuchó como Inuyasha golpeaba la pared -¿pero que esta pasando? Penso, quizas inuyasha se volvio loco. –Aun estaba calmada, siempre muy atenta de escuchar todo, solo que jamas penso que la conversación tendria algo que ver con ella.

–_Fue él verdad? Fue Naraku Minazuki… fue ese desgraciado… estoy seguro, no puedes engañarme._

_-Tienes razón Inuyasha… si fue Naraku…_

¨Naraku Minazuki¨ Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca, y abrió los ojos en señal de asombro, solo con escuchar aquel nombre una sensación de temor la invadió, creia que nunca jamas en su vida escucharia a alguien hablar de aquel hombre. Comenzó a retroceder debia salir de ahi, nadie podia verla, un nudo se formo en su garganta y el llanto la amenazaba… -Dios mio –susurró casi en estado de shock, no entendia por que ese hombre estaba de vuelta y todo se ponia aun peor al saber que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban relacionados con él.

El motivo por el cual habia venido ya no importaba, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible… antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Preparaba tranquilamente lo que llevaria al hospital esa tarde, se sentia mucho mas tranquilo una vez que le dijeron que Kagome habia despertado, lo malo es que no habia podido verla por lo que opto por regresar a descansar. Pudo excusarse en su trabajo, no todos los dias su novia sufria un accidente por lo que era mejor faltar a la oficina, despues de todo estando Kagome en el hospital seria dificil para él concentrarse.

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, no esperaba a nadie… Miro la hora y se extrañó en un dia normal a esa hora el estaria trabajando. Se acercó y abrio la puerta, encontrandonse con su amiga Kikyo no pudo decir nada se asombró al notar que Kikyo estaba llorando.

-Kouga… -nombró Kikyo en un sollozo y se abalanzó hacia el para abrazarlo. Kouga aun extrañado le respondió el abrazo

-pero que pasa?

-necesito tu ayuda..

Kouga dejo pasar a Kikyo y la condujo hasta uno de los sofas… si bien conocia a su amiga sabia muy bien que ella nunca exteriorizaba sus emociones, jamas dejaba que alguien la viera llorar, por lo que solo pudo preocuparse cuando Kikyo no escondia sus emociones era porque en realidad algo le pasaba.

Kikyo lloró durante algunos minutos, miraba hacia su alrededor como asegurandose de que nadie la viera, no decia nada, solo sollozaba, habian tantas imagines que volvian a su mente que su corazón se oprimia cada vez mas… Kouga solo la abrazó, sin entender porque depronto Kikyo llegaba asi a su casa…

Despues de un par de minutos, y de un vaso con agua, Kikyo comenzó a respirar mas tranquila..de a poco los sollozos se apagaban… y las lagrimas se secaban… estuvieron unos minutos mas en silencio, hasta que Kouga por fin se atrevio a preguntar.

-Kikyo.. Que es lo que sucedió.. me tienes preocupado… cuentame porfavor…

Kikyo lo miró y sonrió levemente, Kouga siempre se preocupaba por ella y sabia que podia confiar en el.

-Recuerdas cuando te conte… sobre ese novio que tuve?

Kouga la miró a los ojos, lo recordaba perfectamente porque cuando Kikyo le conto estaba en ese mismo estado.

-Lo recuerdo… que pasa con el?

-lo vi Kouga… esta aqui

-pero como si tu dijiste que no sabia tu paradero…

-el problema es ese, el no sabia que yo estaba aqui, fue una casualidad Kouga.

-Dios mio, lo siento Kikyo. Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-asi es… necesito que me contactes con tu hermano, el que es detective

-Bankotsu?

-asi es….

-pero por que?

Kikyo se levantó, respiró profundamente Kouga era su mejor amigo a él nunca podria mentirle y tambien se merecia enterarse de todo.

-que Naraku haya vuelto es solo la mitad del problema…

-La mitad? –preguntó Kouga intentando entender las palabras de su amiga.

-hay dos personas que tienen relacion con Naraku, y que nosotros conocemos bien.

-quienes? –Kouga enfoco sus ojos azules en la Mirada castaña de Kikyo atento a lo que ella relataba.

-dos personas que conocemos muy bien.

-pero quienes son dime? Y para qué necesitas un detective?

-Necesito que tu hermano averigüe que relación hay entre Inuyasha Tsujimoto, Kagome Higurashi y Naraku Minazuki.

-Kouga la miró asombrado, no entendia nada… ¿que tenia que ver su novia con lo que Kikyo hablaba?

Continuara….

Hola queridisimos lectoras y lectoras de mi fic, uff aqui vengo con un Nuevo capitulo, bastante tenso esta volviendose todo, porque ahora no solo es Inuyasha el que esta relacionado con Naraku, sino que tambien Kagome y Kikyo, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, de a poco todo se va a comenzar a aclarar y todos vamos a entender que algunas cosas son simples casualidades que relacionan todo. 

Esta vez los saluditos son para las personas que me han escrito algun review muchas gracias por creer en mi historia, siendo sincera le habia perdido el interes pero ahora todas las ideas estan nuevamente en mi cabeza, esperando como siempre que lean y recordandoles que lo escribo con mucho cariño.

**Ojala este cap les haya gustado, prometo que seguire actualizando solo les pido sus mensajitos si? Que son lo que me da el animo para sesguir**

**Bueno ya debo irme un saludo para todos los que estan leyendo **

**Cuidense mucho**

**Isis**

**Pd: cualquier insulto en contra de Naraku es aceptado.**

Pd2: Una recomendacion si tienes las canciones de los ost de inuyasha escuchenlas mientras leen, muchas de esas canciones son las que me inspiran para escribir.


	13. Capitulo 13

Tu mirada en mí

Capitulo 13:

El dia en que te volvi a ver 

Miraba hacia la ventana sumergida en sus pensamientos, hacia unos minutos la enfermera habia ido a ver su estado, debia estar alegre porque pronto le darian el alta y el accidente no habia resultado ser tan grave, pero estaba mas preocupada por la conversación que habia tenido temprano con Inuyasha, ¿Cómo les explicaria a todos la causa de su accidente? solo él sabia la verdadera razón y no queria que nadie mas se enterara. Con tanto tiempo para pensar llegó a la conclusion lógica de que Inuyasha habia desaparecido seguramente por alguna maniobra de aquel hombre. Naraku, hasta el mismo nombre le parecia intimidante y lamentaba que Inuyasha no ubiera confiado en ella cuando eran novios, ella lo Habria entendido, como no, si lo amaba con todo su corazón y aun sentia la angustia que tuvo cuando él simplemente desaparecio. Necesitaba tanto saber cuan involucrado estaba Inuyasha con Naraku, cuanto sabia Naraku sobre las vidas de ellos, incluso… cuantas personas más estaban en la mano de aquel villano.

-Inuyasha –susurró, aun decir su nombre le daba fuerzas ¿Cuándo se arreglara todo esto?

-Kagome? –giro su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, conocia muy bien a la persona que la llamaba.

-Mamá! –exclamo mientras la mujer se acercaba y se sentaba en la cama, se abrazon delicadamente pero ambas muy alegres.

-En cuanto me dijeron que habias despertado me alivie pequeña, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

-pero mamá viajaste de tan lejos

-como no si eres mi hija y desde hace meses que no hibas a casa, el abuelo y tu hermano te Mandan muchos saludos pero lamentablemente no van a poder venir

-Lo siento mucho, estaba tan ocupada que no pude ir

-no te preocupes de eso hija, lo bueno es que estas bien

-y como estan en casa?

-muy bien, las cosas en el templo estan tranquilas y souta esta concentrado en sus estudios.

-me alegro –Kagome se quedó en silencio por unos segundos sabia que algun dia tendria que contarle todo a su madre pero por ahora no queria preocuparla de mas.

-Kagome hija… puedo preguntarte algo? –Kagome asintio con la cabeza temiendo de que la pregunta fuera acerca del accidente.

-Porqué no me dijiste que Inuyasha habia vuelto? –Miro fijamente a los ojos de su madre, si ella no le habia contado que Inuyasha estaba nuevamente en su vida eso significaba que de seguro lo habia visto, la imagen de Kouga se le vino de inmediato a su mente.

-Porque… -comenzó a titubear, ya que muchas imagenes comenzaban a volver a su mente. –lo que pasa mamá es que todo fue muy confuso

-Pero si lo estuviste buscando por tanto tiempo hija como fue que volvio?

-hace un par de meses lo vi… y te juro mamá que aun no entiendo por qué desapareció.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Revolvia tranquilamente el trago que tenia frente a ella, aun no le daba ni un solo sorbo es que estaba atenta a lo que Kouga, su novio le hablaba. Habia tratado de postergar la salida durante algunos dias pero la insistencia de su novio al fin la habia convencido. El motivo por el cual Kouga habia insitido tanto era porque queria presentarle a Kagome a su mejor amiga, en realidad Kouga estaba muy entusiasmado con la relacion que habian comenzado y tenia ganas de compartir todo su mundo con ella. Si alguien los mirara sin conocerlos creeria que serian la pareja perfecta, ambos apuestos, sonrientes, felices, pero el corazón tiene la capacidad de sentir muchas cosas y la mente puede guardar muchos recuerdos eso Kagome lo sabia muy bien.

Aunque se sentía tranquila y ya se acostumbraba de a poco a su nueva vida, a la nueva ciudad y al cariño de Kouga, habia un pero en su vida, en su interior habia un sentimiento que aun no se conformaba y la hacia anhelar cada noche con volver a ver aquellos ojos dorados, tan amados como habia amado al hombre poseedor de ellos, aun susurraba en vano su nombre teniendo la minima esperanza sintiendo aun que derramaria muchas lagrimas por la falta. Le repetian que luchara, que continuara con su vida simplemente que siguiera adelante, despues de todo los detectives no habian podido encontrarlo, la falta de datos habia dificultado la investigacion, hasta al parecer su apellido era incorrecto, y ella ni siquiera conocia a su familia, los años habian pasado y aun tenia sus ojos dorados marcados en su mente nunca podria olvidarlos y aunque habia sufrido por él, anhelaba que él estuviera bien y feliz.

**Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal,**

**Que tengo en casa quien suena con verme llegar,**

**Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie**

Ahora que me va muy bien 

Bebió al fin el primer sorbo de su trago sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para evitar seguir recordando cosas que la dañaban, ahora estaba con Kouga y él era tan tierno que solo podia tratar de corresponder de la mejor forma sus sentimientos, le sonrio estaba tan emocionado por presentarle a su mejor amiga que ella solo podia apoyarlo. Luego de unos minutos Kouga miró a un lado y sonrio –que pasa? –le pregunto sonriendo.

-es ella, por ahi viene era verdad que vendría acompañada –Kagome se giro y Kouga se levanto de la silla, ella intento adivinar cual de todas las mujeres eran pero se volvio a girar para beber otro poco de su trago se sacudió un poco la ropa, siempre hacia eso cuando le hiban a presentar a alguien solo esperaba caerle bien a la mejor amiga de su novio.

**Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar,**

**Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,**

Ahora ya no hay mas dolor Ahora el fin vuelvo a ser yo 

De pronto un sonido demasiado conocido se escuchó tras su espalda, sintió como se tensaba ante el timbre profundo de aquella voz tan anhelada, quiso girarse y mirar, pero parecía haber quedado detenida en algún momento de su vida. Pudo notar como Kouga hacía un gesto con la mano y la sonrisa que mostraba le indicaba que alguien se acercaba. Hasta que los tuvo ahí.

-Kagome, esta es Kikyo!- dijo Kouga con alegría una vez que se había puesto de pie, ella observó a la mujer que estaba junto a su novio, e intento mostrar un gesto agradable mientras que se incorporaba, pero el estomago se le recogió cuando desvió su Mirada y pudo observar al acompañante de la mejor amiga de Kouga.

Pero me acuerdo de ti 

**Y otra vez pierdo la calma**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se me desgarra el alma**

-¡¡¡¡Dios santo, -quiso gritar, pero nada salió de su garganta, sin embargo las manos viajaron directo a su boca, y cayó sentada nuevamente, los ojos dorados que la observaban con curiosidad no parecían reconocerla y aquello le provocó nauseas, de inmediato notó como todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía querer brindarle ayuda

-Debe haberle sentado mal el licor‚ - escuchó a Kouga excusarla -ella no bebe con frecuencia.

-Reclínate en la silla -escuchó que le decía aquella voz tan preciada, tan extrañada y tan amada‚ lo miraba como encandilada por un foco demasiado luminoso sin escuchar ni estar atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sentia que sus piernas no la soportarian y que las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar a raudales.

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

**Y se borra mi sonrisa**

**Pero me acuerdo de ti**

Y mi mundo se hace trizas 

No supo como, se encontró en los brazos de Kouga que le susurraba palabras cariñosas, como siempre lo hacía y ya no quiso volver a abrir los ojos‚ -Por qué la había tratado como a una desconocida?... por que no se arrojó a sus brazos diciéndole lo mucho que la había extrañado?... como deseaba hacerlo ella‚ simplemente ¿por qué?

-Kagome quieres que te lleve a casa? –por fin escuchó con claridad una de las frases que Kouga le decia y aun con los ojos cerrados negó con la cabeza –no sera necesario ya estoy bien… -segura? –volvio a preguntar un preocupado Kouga aun con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. –Sí, estoy segura… -dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos lentamente…

-querido puedes ir por un par de tragos para nosotros y algo de agua para Kagome? –Sintió otra vez su corazón oprimirse al escuchar a Kikyo, pero respiró profundamente y cuando sintió claramente como los pasos de él se alejaban se atrevió a separarse de Kouga.

-Hola Kikyo –se atrevio a saludar intentando sonreir lo mas natural posible y luego agregó. –disculpa lo que paso…

-No te preocupes –añadió la mujer sentandose al igual que Kouga y Kagome. –a cualquiera le puede pasar.

Kagome sonrió y tomo una de las manos de Kouga intentando protegerse de lo que sentía, respiró profundamente y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando luego de unos minutos él regresaba a la mesa. Cuando el se sentó alzó su mano para ofrecerle el vaso de agua que le traia, Kagome se quedó inmovil estaba agena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y fue Kouga quien finalmente le entregó el agua a ella.

-Bueno Kouga, él es Inuyasha… -dijo Kikyo sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos, ya que por el pequeño incidente que ella habia tenido Kikyo no habia alcanzado a presentarlos formalmente.

-Mucho gusto. –exclamó Kouga sonriendo quien estaba ageno a todo lo que Kagome sentia, -ella es mi novia Kagome. –escuchó que Kouga le decia a Inuyasha, mientras que ella solo podia mirarlo, miraba sus ojos dorados que siempre habia recordado tan bien, lo miraba suplicante tratando de que él la reconociera, de que dijera que la conocia que habian sido novios hace un par de años, pero Inuyasha no decia nada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tenia los ojos empapados por las lágrimas al experimentar nuevamente aquella angustia solo por recordar la noche en que lo habia vuelto a ver.

-Mamá. –exclamó ya con las lagrimas en sus mejillas, su madre la abrazó y ella comenzó a sollozar tratando de hablar explicando lo que sentía.

-es tan complicado mamá… después de todo lo que lo busqué… y el…. Apareció como si nada….

-tranquila hija.. –le susurraba tratando de calmarla acariciando su cabeza y atenta a lo que el llanto ahogado de kagome le decia

-es que no se que hacer… yo de verdad lo amo… pero ahora el esta con kikyo y kouga…

Kagome dejó que todas sus lagrimas salieran, haber recordado aquella noche la hacia sentir muy trizte y solo queria desahogarse estuvo llorando por algunos minutos eran muchas las lagrimas, tantas como el sufrimiento que sentia… no sabia como lograrian arreglarse las cosas.

-Kagome hija… -la nombró para que ella la mirara a los ojos, trato de limpiarle las lagrimas a su hija, y le sonrio de la manera con que siempre lograba darle tranquilidad.

-hija yo se que debe ser dificil… pero tambien se que eres una niña fuerte… y si Inuyasha volvio eso significa que hay una segunda oportunidad, nosotras provenimos de un templo y sabemos que Dios siempre actua por un proposito y que despues todo se va a volver muy claro, por eso trata de dejar de llorar si?

-las palabras de su madre le sonaron tan agradables y sabias que solo pudo sonreir y asentir con la cabeza, quizas su madre tenia la razón y ella podia sentir esperanza…

Continuará…..

Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic! Al fin pude actualizar otra vez y aunque el capitulo no quedo tan largo a mi me gusto mucho, creo que esta claro que lo que Kagome recordo es como volvio a ver otra vez a Inuyasha, esta escena la tenia en mi cabeza desde que comenze a pensar en el fic ojala les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi.

**Ahora solo quiero agregar que este cap se lo dedico a mi amiga Anyara que me ayudo mucho en la falta que tenia de inspiracion:MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ojala te guste como quedo. **

**La cancion de Cristina Aguilera lo acompaña bien, solo espero sus comentarios, ojala les haya gustado saben que tambien les agradesco a todos los que me han escrito algun review!**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Tratare de continuar pronto**

**Porfiss algun review!**

**Atte:**

**Isis**


	14. Capitulo 14

Tu Mirada en Mí

Capitulo 14:

Los dias pasaron y con ello algo de calma volvio a el corazón de Kagome se sintio tan aliviada cuando pudo volver a caminar, y aunque su muñeca aun no estaba sanada ya podia valerse por si sola. Gracias a Yuka pudo presentar la renuncia en su trabajo sin necesidad de volver a ver a Naraku, aunque lamento el hecho de que tuvo que confesarle a Kouga y a su madre de que su jefe habia intentado tener algo con ella y despues de una larga conversación logró convencer a ambos de que era mejor dejarlo todo asi. El tiempo seguía pasando y su madre habia tenido que partir de vuelta al templo, no antes de asegurarse de que su hija estaría bien estando completamente de acuerdo con Kouga cuando planteó que lo mejor sería que Kagome cambiara su numero de telefono y tambien su celular.

Kagome permanecia sentada en unos de los sofas, Kouga en ese momento estaba ocupado en la habitación de Kagome instalando el Nuevo telefono, ella simplemente pensaba en Inuyasha, nunca podia evitar pensar en él y sentia su corazón oprimido pues no lo habia visto en muchos dias y tampoco se habia atrevido a llamarlo, de pronto una melodia la sacó de sus pensamientos, era el telefóno de Kouga y sintio que el decia desde su habitación. –Kagome puedes atender? –oprimio uno de los botones sin mirar en la pantalla el numero de quien llamaba.

-alo? –dijo con la voz suave

-buscó a Kouga.. –sono una voz masculina que Kagome habia escuchado pocas veces pero que reconocia a quien pertenecia.

-si, esta aqui Bankotsu

-muchas gracias Kagome.

Kagome avanzo hasta donde se encontraba Kouga y le dio el telefono, diciendole solo con los labios que era su hermano y no pudo evitar en poner atención a la conversación.

-hola Bankotsu… si esta mucho mejor… tienes lo que te pedi? … que bien me alegro voy de inmediato para alla, …. Si esta bien…. Adios.!

Kouga salió de la habitación y Kagome fingio que estaba haciendo otra cosa

-Kagome?

-si? Pasa algo? –pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-sabes debo irme… no te molesta?

-no pero porque debes irte?

-es que mi hermano tiene algo que decirme y es algo urgente.. –mientras Kouga hablaba hiba en busca de sus cosas,tomo su chaqueta, sus llaves… y se acerco a la puerta, la abrio y miro a Kagome.

-cuidate mucho si? –Kagome asintio con la cabeza, Kouga le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó dejando a una perpleja Kagome que no entendía nada.

No habia pasado ni siquiera un minuto cuando alguien golpeaba a la puerta Kagome se acercó y exclamó sonriendo –Kouga siempre se te olvida algo! –pero cuando abrió la puerta no era Kouga quien estaba al otro lado sino que se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente.

-Inuyasha… -susurró sorprendida por la presencia de él, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a latir a mayor velocidad. El la miraba serio y solo el brillo de sus ojos dorados reflejaba tal vez que denuevo se encontraba enfadado, Kagome quiso saludarlo o preguntarle que hacia ahi, pero él no le dio tiempo ni siquiera para que ella pensara las palabras que le diria, entro al departamento de Kagome con el paso seguro que lo caracterizaba azotando la puerta y dejando a una perpleja Kagome que solo pudo quedarse en silencio.

-Por qué no me dijiste que cambiaste tu número? –exclamó Inuyasha con aquella voz ronca que utilizaba cuando estaba molesto y que a Kagome le encantaba. Ella lo miró extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

-que? –se atrevió a preguntar casi en un susurro porque no entendia de que era lo que Inuyasha hablaba.

-De tu numero Kagome, estuve tratando de llamarte… -Kagome se acercó unos pasos a él acortando la distancia que los separaba.

-ahhh era eso.. –suspiró aliviada y le sonrio a Inuyasha comprendiendo de que hablaba. –Kouga me aconsejo que cambiara el numero de telefono, porque tuve que decirle que tuve algunos problemas con mi ex jefe y bueno…no tuve tiempo de avisarte… -Inuyasha tenia la vista fija en ella y aunque habia llegado enfadado y molesto solo con la sonrisa de Kagome sintio como sus emociones se apagaban, pero aun asi agrego con cierta ironia –al menos ese Kouga se ha encargado de cuidarte… -Kagome se fijo que los ojos dorados de Inuyasha destellaban otra vez, se sintio molesta, por como se referia a Kouga y no pudo evitar decirle.

-y tu que estuvista haciendo durante estos dias? Desapareciste otra vez… -Las palabras aunque salieron con algo de dificultad se escucharon seguras y molestas, Inuyasha se dio media vuelta y susurró. –No importa en donde estuve Kagome…. –Kagome sintio como la ira comenzaba a dominarla es que acaso nada le tenia que importar? Apreto ambos puños y exclamo

-Otra ves con secretos Inuyasha! –él se quedó en silencio, cosa que irritó aun mas a Kagome –No me des la espalda Inuyasha… Acaso estas tan ocupado con Kikyo que se te olvido que existo? -Kagome se quedo asombrada con sus propias palabras, es que acaso no podia evitar sentir celos de Kikyo, aun no entendia como Inuyasha le sacaba tantas emociones y se sintio un poco arrepentida… Inuyasha por su parte sintio como las palabras de Kagome le caian tan fuertes que se le oprimia el corazón de solo escucharla pero el tan impulsivo como siempre se dio media vuelta y tomo a Kagome por los hombros y alzando la voz exclamo.

-No es por Kikyo Kagome, quizas no me creas pero he estado aqui durante todos estos dias, pero Kouga no te ha dejado sola y por eso no me atrevi a llamarte… no sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por el accidente, quizas intente desaparecer pero tu… -respiró profundamente, las palabras las habia dicho casi sin pausa evitando asi que Kagome lo interrumpiera, se quedó en silencio contemplandola percatandose de lo cerca que estaban, podia sentir la respiración de Kagome y no pudo evitar fijar su vista en los labios rosados de ella, aquellos labios con los que anhelaba y soñaba desde el dia en que la conocio. Suspiró derrotado por sus propias emociones, emociones que despertaba ella en su interior, qué mas daba si ahora la tenia entre sus brazos, se acerco mas a ella hasta que ambas frentes se tocaron, sintio que Kagome suspiraba y que estaba tan perdida como el en la corta distancia que los separaba… abrio levemente los labios para susurrar.

-No sabes como me daña el saber que estas con Kouga….

Kagome cerró los ojos perdida en la cercania y sumergida en las emociones que sentia cada vez que el estaba cerca de ella, como podia resistirse ante los impulses que la empujaban a besarlo, si, estaba cansada de pelear con el cada vez que se encontraban juntos y aunque sabia que el debia explicarle aun un par de cosas, sentia que si no estaba con el se arrepentiria, como no aceptarlo si era con el, con quien soñaba cada noche. Le acaricio una de sus mejillas con la palma de la mano que no estaba vendada, respiro profundamente y sintio que los labios calidos de él se juntaban con los de ella, en un beso que comenzó a trasladarlos a un lugar fuera de cualquier preocupacion, sentia como la lengua de él acariciaba la de ella haciando el beso mas intimo, se aferro a su cuerpo y lo abrazo con fuerza importandole solo el hecho de que estaban juntos y se estaban besando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kikyo estaba sola en su departamento, hacia unos minutos habia recibido una llamada de Kouga diciendole que al parecer Bankotsu habia podido descubrir algo, qué relacion tenía Inuyasha con Naraku? De solo pensar en el nombre de aquel sujeto sentia como un escalofrio recorria su espalda, habia escapado de las redes de ese hombre convencida en que no volveria a verlo, y ahora era él quien la habia encontrado, las llamadas lo confirmaban, habia cambiado el numero un par de veces y Naraku siempre lograba encontrarla, lo que la preocupaba aun mas era saber que Inuyasha tambien tenia algo que ver con ese ser tan ruin, y Kagome ¿Qué papel jugaba ella en todo esto?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto salio de la cocina, la casa estaba en completo silencio pero ya no se encontraba sola, la taza de té que traia en sus manos se le cayó al suelo quebrandose en muchos trozos, y aunque el ruido habria distraido a cualquiera ella simplemente no reaccionó, abrió los ojos asombrada y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar, su rostro se volvio mucho mas palido que lo normal, aquel hombre estaba ahi, el hombre por el cual temia, sus ojos rojizos la examinaban completamente y aquella sonrisa triunfal la dejo sin habla…

-Naraku… -susurró casi sin creer que él estaba ahi, estaba inmovil, es que no podia hacer nada

-Sabes Kikyo… -comenzó a decir Naraku con aquella voz tan despreciable que tenia y acercandose lentamente a Kikyo, quien se alejaba con cada paso que el daba… -estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste… sobre dejarte tranquila… -ah si? –pregunto Kikyo esforzandose para que la voz no se le quebrara….

-y creo que no te dejare tranquila pequeña… -Naraku comenzo a acercarse cada vez mas, kikyo intento en vano tomar con sus manos algo que le sirviera para defenderse pero no pudo tomar nada… y solo se atrevio a decir. –Naraku porfavor vete… lo nuestro se acabo.. hace mucho tiempo.. –su voz se escuchaba debil y su rostro mostraba el miedo que sentia en su interior, no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para gritar.

-Jamás! –Kikyo se sobresaltó con el grito terrorifico que Naraku dejo caer, y fue entonces que aunque sentia miedo Kikyo se atrevio a alzar la voz.

-Vete de aqui Naraku, no entiendes que me haces daño! Dejame en paz… -apenas las palabras salieron de su boca un sollozo se le escapo de los labios, tanto tiempo tenia escapando de él y ahora ya la habia encontrado y no podia hacer nada… Naraku comenzó a acercarse otra vez con esa sonrisa sarcastica y esa mirada malvada… Kikyo retrocedia lentamente pero su departamento no era tan grande como quisiera y luego se vio acorralada entre la pared y Naraku, no supo como un golpe de la mano de el le llegó en el rostro con la fuerza tal que en un Segundo estaba en el piso..

-Te dije que no valia la pena escapar… eres mia pequeña… -Kikyo enfoco la vista en los pies de Naraku no tenia nada en su mente ni siquiera sabia si saldria viva.. De pronto Naraku la tomo de uno de sus brazos y la also para que se mantuviera en pie… Kikyo dejo escapar un gemido de dolor apenas podia siquiera abrir sus ojos.

-dejame Naraku… -la voz le sonaba apenas… y las lagrimas ya le empapaban el rostro

-No pequeña…no te dejare ni a ti, ni a tu noviecito… -Kikyo respiraba de manera agitada ya no podia suplicarle a Naraku pero abrio los ojos con asombro otra vez cuando escucho que se referia a inuyasha?

-que tienes que ver con Inuyasha?.. –se atrevio a preguntar entre gemidos de dolor y llanto por la presion que hacia Naraku en su brazo…

-ahhh te preocupas por tu noviecito… el ahora no me importa… -Naraku apoyo a Kikyo en contra de la pered le rodeo el cuello con una de sus manos y comenzo a estrangularla. Kikyo intentaba decirle que se detuviera y que la dejara, movia ambas piernas y brazos intentando golpear a Naraku sin resultado alguno, estaba desesperada intentaba que el aire entrara a los pulmones pero no recibia el aire que necesitaba. Naraku se acerco hasta su oido y le susurro –Si no eres mia, no seras de nadie Kikyo…. Antes prefiero verte muerta…

Kikyo entendio que no se salvaria, Naraku al fin lograria su objetivo, se sintio helada inmovil, ya las fuerzas la abandonaban, y aquella amenza ahora se tornaba en realidad, pero para alivio de Kikyo justo en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Naraku, Kikyo se sintio a salvo cuando escucho la voz de Kouga a traves de la puerta

-Kikyo estas ahi? –Ella intentó soltarse y tratar de gritar para que Kouga la escucha, pero Naraku se acercó a su oido y le dijo

-Esta vez te salvaste pequeña, pero preparate…

Naraku al fin la solto y Kikyo pudo respirar con algo de dificultad pero el aire pudo entrar a sus pulmones, no supo en que momento Naraku se fue, pero gracias a su amigo se habia salvado….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de que habian pasado un par de horas del encuentro entre Naraku y Kikyo, y despues de que con mucho esfuerzo Kikyo logró convencer a Kouga que no era necesario acudir al hospital y tampoco a la policia ambos amigos estaban en el departamento de Kikyo, Bankotsu los habia dejado hacia ya unos minutos y con todo lo que les habia dicho aun ninguno de los dos se atrevia a hablar.

La mesa estaba llena de papeles, fotografias, paginas de periodicos, reportajes, informes, papeles y papeles que hablaban de una verdad casi imposible de creer, o quizas lo que en realidad no creian era el hecho de que esa verdad habia sido muy bien oculta… Kouga estaba de pie, aun miraba uno de los tantos papeles que Bankotsu le habia entregado, Kikyo estaba sentada en unos de los sofas abrazaba con sus manos sus rodillas, en su rostro aun habian rastros de lágrimas pero en su interior una especie de tranquilidad la invadia, ya tenia todo claro…

Kouga dejo caer el papel que leia sobre la mesa y suspiró…

-No puedo creer todo esto… -dijo en una especie de resignación… -Cómo pudieron ocultarnos algo asi…

-Kikyo alzó la vista para mirar el rostro confundido de Kouga ¿Qué más podian hacer? En realidad no lo sabia, por lo mismo no pudo emitir ninguna palabra…

-No puedo creerlo Kikyo, como Inuyasha y Kagome no nos dijeron nada, y Kagome… no entiendo por qué ella… -Kouga suspiró una vez más, tenia una sensación extraña sonrio un poco derrotado, Kikyo le respondio levemente la sonrisa… -Se supone que entre novios no hay secretos… pero ellos….

-Ya oiste a Bankotsu Kouga… y aunque cueste creerlo esto va mas alla de nosotros…-Kikyo hablo con la voz suave ella tampoco podia enfadarse…

-Pero entonces por qué Kagome no me dijo nada! –Kouga exclamó alzando la voz sus ojos celestes brillaban con una intensidad especial, Kikyo lo conocia bien y sabia que tenía que calmarlo…

-sabes Kouga creo que yo entiendo a Kagome, y respeto su silencio..

-la entiendes? –Kouga miró a Kikyo extrañado pero atento a sus palabras.

-yo tambien me guarde para mi muchos secretos… por eso no soy quien para juzgarla..

-Pero habria sido mejor que nos hubieran dicho que se conocian!

-Kouga acaso tu en su lugar no habrias hechos lo mismo? Bankotsu dijo que Kagome lo buscó por mucho tiempo y a mi me consta de que trato de olvidarlo…

-Kouga solo miró a Kikyo y no pudo decirle nada más, no podia evitar admirar a su amiga por la fortaleza que siempre mostraba y tampoco podia evitar sentir odio contra aquel hombre causante de tantas desgracias…

-El problema es otro Kouga… -El rostro de Kikyo se tensó al enfocar en su mente la mirada de quel ser tan despreciabla, Kouga entendio de inmediato de qué hablaba…

-Ese maldito… desgraciado… estoy seguro de que él fue el responsable del accidente de Kagome

-yo tambien, y ahora que esta cerca debemos tener cuidado..

-Maldición Kikyo me cuesta creer que Kagome este metida en esto… y tambien Inuyasha…

-lo cierto es que ellos deben estar muy complicados con esto… ellos no tienen la culpa…

-lo se, aunque me cueste admitirlo… pero temo por ti y por Kagome por lo que pueda hacerles…

-Para él esta situacion es perfecta…. Encontrarme a mi y a Inuyasha en la misma ciudad

-pero para nosotros… -Kikyo alzó la vista y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla…

-Todo esto es una casualidad, una grave casualidad y ahora Kouga sin darnos cuenta hemos caido en una cruel trampa y no sé cómo vamos a salir de ella….

Continuara…..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaaaaa a todos los lectores de este fic, estoy contenta porque pude actualizar pronto, por un review que me llegó quede pensativa y quise que en este capitulo ubiera un poco de romanticismo entre Inuyasha y Kagome, asi que espero que les haya gustado.

**Uuufff y lo ultimo, al parecer Kouga y Kikyo ya saben todo y Naraku se esta poniendo mas peligroso…**

**Intentare traerles el proximo capitulo lo antes posible solo les pido que me manden sus opiniones y tambien sus dudas, porfiss porque así se si mi historia va bien…**

**Le mando mis mas sinceros saludos a todos los que leen y esperan esta historia yo de verdad cada capitulo lo envio con mucho cariño y si recibo algun review es de verdad un honor…**

**Cuidense mucho nos vemos en el prox cap…**

**Atte:**

**Isis**

**Pd: y si no es mucho pedir se podrian dar una vueltecita por mi otro fic? Se llama: Podre volver junto a ti?**


	15. Capitulo 15

Tu Mirada en Mi

Holaaa antes de que comienzen a leer este cap queria recordarles que los primeros capitulos de esta historia eran narrados por Kagome, asi que creo que necesitaba volver a retomarlo, es solo por este pero espero que les guste ahi va:

**Capitulo 15: **

Hoy temprano me retiraron el vendaje de mi mano al parecer las semanas de descanso me han hecho bien y estoy recuperada del accidente como dijo el doctor Houyo, Kouga sonrio creo que el está mas contento que yo, se perfectamente que el accidente no solo me daño fisicamente, sino emocionalmente y aunque yo insista en que todo fue un accidente y que solo perdi el control de mi automovil, es Inuyasha quien se encarga de recordarme que en realidad todo no es una simple casualidad sino mas bien estuve a punto de ser asesinada por un ser ruin que todo lo cura con la muerta.

Inuyasha, no puedo evitar pensar en ti otra vez, hace una semana creo estuviste aqui conmigo y me regalaste aquel beso que tanto anhelaba, aun cuando me toco los labios siento que tu caricia esta en ellos, aun me sorprendo por todas las emociones que me haces sentir, como tu Mirada dorada se pierde en mis ojos, es como si me hipnotizaras y en esos momentos solo me importas tú, Inuyasha ¿crees que algun dia volveremos a estar tranquilos, antes de que desaparecieras era todo mucho mas simple, incluso creo que eramos algo inmaduros, pero aun si te amaba tanto como te amo ahora. Recuerdo que yo odiaba sonrojarme cuando tu me mirabas, pero para mi es imposible estar tranquila cuando tus ojos dorados brillan de esa manera, recuerdo como sonreias cuando yo me enfadaba y estaba sonrojada, decias que te encantaba, a mi me encanta tu sonrisa.

Pero desapareciste y yo tuve que salir de mi cuento de hadas porque despues de buscarte supe que tenias un pasado el cual yo no conocia, y es ese pasado el que nos atormenta ahora. Lamento tanto que Naraku haya llegado a tu vida y te haya alejado del lado de tus padres, de tu hermano, en fin de tu familia y de todo lo que tu eras, pero se muy bien que las cosas pasan por algo y no he podido evitar pensar que si Naraku no ubiera aparecido tu no estarias en mi vida, no nos abriamos conocido y tal vez…. Creo que eso es lo unico que le agradesco a aquel hombre pero no lo justifico, es un ser ruin y cruel y que se cree con el derecho de manejar la vida de los demas. Una vez alguien me dijo que la vida da sorpresas, y valla que sorpresas, despues de mucho tiempo volviste pero ahora estamos metidos en la trampa de un Mafioso que por casualidad resulto ser mi jefe, tenias tanta razon cuando me dijiste que era peligroso, creo que en el fondo yo tambien lo sabia pero soy igual de terca que tú y aun estaba confundida por todo el torbellino de emociones que hay en mi interior. Ahora todo es distinto, tu eres el mismo, pero creo que he comenzado a conocer otros rasgos de ti, por ejemplo tus enojos, y la manera en como maldices cuando de verdad odias algo o a alguien. Pero aun asi con todo lo que a pasado y con Naraku, aun asi Inuyasha no puedo dejar de amarte, anque discutamos cada vez que estamos juntos, aunque desaparescas, incluso aunque tu estes con Kikyo y yo con Kouga… no puedo dejar de preocuparmte por ti, de soñarte cada noche, de querer perderme en tu Mirada dorada y caer rendida a tus besos. Ahora casi siempre estas huyendo, cada vez que vienes al departamento estas pendiente de las ventanas, estas conmigo por un par de minutos con suerte una hora, siempre vestido de Negro y cuidando que nadie te siga.

Siento que el accidente no es lo unico que Naraku va a ocasionar, y tambien siento que tu Inuyasha ocultas algo mas, se que tu desaparicion tuvo que ver con Naraku pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste, por que no me buscaste…, y ahora Kikyo y Kouga algo me dice que ellos tambien estan involucrados en esto, recuerdo muy bien cuando vi a Kikyo en la empresa siento que algo tiene que ver ella con Naraku y no me equivoco tampoco al pensar que quizas Kouga sabe la verdad, en estos ultimos dias lo he notado extraño me mira con sus ojos celestes y no me dice nada, esta un poco mas frio, y anda con secretos con llamadas y esas cosas. Esta tarde me voy a encontrar con el pero estoy segura de que no encontrare el valor necesario para preguntarle o decirle algo… Supongo que todo caera por su propio peso y que aun no es necesario intervenir, como me gustaria contarle todo esto a mi amiga Sango, de seguro ella está enfadada hace muchos dias que no la llamo, ni siquiera alcanze a darle el numero Nuevo, todo lo que tiene relacion a todo esto tiene un pero, a mi me gustaria desahogarme con mi amiga pero se que no es necesario involucrarla en todo esto, no hasta que el asunto de Naraku este finalizado.

Estos dias han sido tranquilos, pero a la vez extraños siento que es la tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, el presentimiento de que Naraku va a actuar me estremece y me hace temer, temo por Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyo y temo por mi propia vida tambien. Alejarse seria la solucion facil, pero como me dio a entender Inuyasha ese sujeto es capaz de seguirnos por todo el mundo y yo quiero enfrentarlo, ir en contra de los objetivos de Naraku junto a Inuyasha para que de una vez por todas se aleje de nosotros y mi deseo de estar con Inuyasha se haga realidad.

De pronto siento que suena el telefono, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que me asombre en cuanto lo escuché, me acerqúe y cuando sono por tercera vez lo atendi.

-Diga?

-Kagome?… -de inmediato reconoci la voz de Sango al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Sango que tal?

-yo estoy bien, pero tu amiga como estas? Hace poco hable con tu madre, desde hace dias que te llamaba y no tenia noticias tuyas…

-lo siento amiga… estos dias han sido algo extraños

-Pero Kagome… como es eso de que tuviste un accidente y yo no tenia idea…

-si, veo que mi madre ya te lo conto todo….

-pero dime estas bien? Que fue lo que te paso?

-ahora estoy bien, por suerte pude cubrirme antes de estrellarme y por lo mismo no tuve tantas heridas.

-me alegro saber que estas bien Kagome…. Me tenias preocupada

-y yo agradesco tu preocupacion amiga, y te pido disculpas por no haberte llamado antes…

-No te preocupes, ahora solo importa que estas bien aunque no entiendo como pudiste tener un accidente, con lo cuidadosa que eres al conducir…

-hiba algo distraida y perdi el control del auto, no me di cuenta hasta que ya el choque era inevitable… -intente sonar lo mas segura y convincente posible, pero estaba segura de que Sango no me creeria tan facil

-segura de que fue eso Kagome?

-si Sango estoy segura…

-y como van las cosas con Inuyasha?

-uff amiga eso es mas complicado aun, el me ama y yo a él pero aun no podemos estar juntos.

-Inuyasha es un hombre bastante misterioso…

-En realidad Sango estamos metidos en algo complicado…

-pero algo malo?

-es un poco dificil de explicar y de verdad amiga no quiero preocuparte, en realidad en este ultimo tiempo hay unas coincidencias un poci increibles….

-pero… tu tambien estas en eso?

-lamentablemente si amiga, pero te prometo que cuando todo acabe te lo contare…

-yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz Kagome, por lo mismo no te presiones a ti misma, solo cuidate, preocupate de estar a salvo… supongo que Kouga e Inuyasha cuidan de ti

-no dudes de eso amiga…

-Bueno Kagome, debo dejarte…. Preocupate de estar bien si?

-lo se Sango, tu tambien cuidate…. Pronto nos podremos ver

-ojala

-Adios Sango…

-Adios Kagome!

Corté la llamada y deje el auricular en su lugar, no pude evitar sonreir, puesto que siempre que hablo con Sango una sensacion cálida me invade, ella es tan comprensiba y siempre está preocupada de que yo esté bien, ademas de que siempre ha sabido darme el consejo correcto.

Me quede mirando el telefono por algunos segundos y tuve el impulso de llamar a Inuyasha, senti como el estomago se me recogio y me arrepentí, sí es cierto que lo quiero ver, pero tambien era cierto de que debia encontrarme con Kouga mire la hora y me di cuenta de que solo quedaban unos cuarenta minutos para la hora en que Kouga me habia citado.

Me fui a mi habitacion y rapidamente me cambié de ropa, cuando me mire al espejo para maquillarme un poco no pude evitar sonreir, mi cara ya no tiene ninguna marca del accidente, ninguna cicatriz que despues me recordará la manera en que los autos de Naraku me perseguian ese dia, en cuando lo pienso un escalifrio recorre toda mi espalda y aquella Mirada rojiza vuelve a mi mente, y no puedo creer que una persona, alguien que se supone que posee un corazon tenga tanta sed de venganza y todo lo resuelva con el asesinato…

Salí del departamento algo apurada, baje las escaleras rapidamente, no queria dejar a Kouga esperando, quizas si me demoro le voy a dar mas sospechas y por ahora no quiero enfrentarlo aun, no quiero explicarle lo que simplemente pasó con Inuyasha, es dificil encontrar las palabras exactas para algo que es completamente emocional, es dificl explicar y entender los sentimientos, yo nunca olvide a Inuyasha es por eso que cuando lo vi nuevamente solo deje que las cosas siguieran su curso, aun recuerdo como me miraba esa noche, me miraba como si realmente no me hubiera visto nunca en su vida y yo intentaba encontrar alguna explicacion en esos intensos ojos dorados.

Caminaba tan rapido que casi hiba corriendo, pero queria llegar lo antes posible, aun estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos por lo que doble por unos de los atajos, era un callejon entre algunos edificios, un callejon parecido al cual Inuyasha me llevo cuando supo que Naraku era mi jefe.

Suspire y sacudi levemente la cabeza tratando de despejarme e intentar dejar a un lado a Inuyasha de mi mente, siempre que estaba con Kouga pero a la vez pensaba en Inuyasha sentia la sensacion amarga de estar engañandolo. Cuando hiba llegando al final de la especie de atajo pude ver la figura de Kouga le hice una seña con la mano, me la respondio, pero comenzó a correr hacia mi y a gritar… yo no escuche nada, pero senti de pronto como alguien me tomaba con fuerza por la espalda y me tapaban la boca….

-pensaste que te librarias de mi tan facilmente chiquilla?

Senti que todo el aire se hiba de mi cuerpo,podria haber muerto ahi mismo, comenzé a llorar, estaba aterrada, intente en vano soltarme pero no podia hacer nada, veia como Kouga se acercaba pero era como si no avanzara, solo con escuchar su voz supe de quien se trataba… Creo que estuve atrapada en sus brazos solo por un par de segundos pero que para mi duraron una eternidad, de pronto me soltó y me tiro al suelo…

-Dile a Inuyasha que te cuide… o va a perder a otro ser querido…

Me quedé en el suelo como en estado de shock, es que no podia hacer nada, de a poco los pasos de Kouga al fin se acercaban pero yo no podia levantarme, senti como los brazos de Kouga me alzaban, ambos estabamos sentados en el suelo..

-Kagome! Kagome! Estas bien?

Su voz sonaba preocupada y exaltada yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza..

-Kagome quien era ese tipo? Lo conoces?

NO pude responderle, estaba aterrada y mi cuerpo tiritaba, me abalanze a sus brazos y el me correspondio con fuerza acariciaba mi cabello tratando de calmarme, pero para mi en esos momentos era dificil… solo queria sentirme protegida

-Kagome.. te juro que esto no se quedara asi, ese maldito me las pagara!

Otro sollozo se escapo de mis labios, es que no podia Naraku me habia atacado de Nuevo y ahora Kouga si estaba involucrado…. Acaso va a comenzar la tormenta?

Continuara….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

ufff que capitulo mas intenso, bueno se que no quedo tan extenso pero a mi me gusto, necesitaba meterme un poco mas en la historia y que Kagome reflexionara sobre todo lo que les esta pasando, como anticipo los proximos capitulos se vienen intensos solo ahora tengo que ir a escribirlos pero por hoy es suficiente, preparense porque como dijo Kagome la tormenta ya va a comenzar y el rompecabezas se va a armar.

**Les envio mis sinceros saludos a todos los que leen este fic, de verdad a mi me encanta escribirlo y estoy aun contenta por los reviews que he recibido y tambien quiero agradecerles a todas las que me escriben y me respondan.**

**Tratare de volver con el prox cap lo antes posible solo les pido su opinion, de verdad sus reviews son un honor**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Atte:**

**Isis**


	16. Capitulo 16

Tu Mirada en mí

**Capitulo 16:**

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta llamaron su atención, se suponia que a esas horas ella estaria en la oficina por lo que no esperaba a nadie, se tomó su cabello y lo amarró en una cola y cuando los golpes insistieron por tercera vez se acercó a la puerta y la abrio, para encontrarse con dos ojos dorados que la miraban extrañados.

-Inuyasha… eres tu… -le dijo sin una gota de emocion en la voz, sonriendo levemente y avanzando de inmediato hacia el interior del departamento.

-Kikyo…. –solo pudo susurrar su nombre, ya que quedó completamente asombrado al ver a Kikyo, estaba vestida con ropa deportiva, ropa que jamas utilizaba, tampoco llevaba maquillaje en su rostro y su piel se veia mucho mas blanca y palida de lo normal.

-Vas a entrar o te quedaras en la puerta? –le pregunto volteandose para enfrentarse nuevamente a sus ojos.

-estas enferma?-avanzo unos pocos pasos y cerro la puerta, Kikyo espero a que la puerta se cerrara para responderle, pero esta vez le dio la espalda

-Por que dices eso?

-porque te estuve llamando y en tu oficina me dijeron que ni siquiera avisaste que no hibas a ir… pasa algo Kikyo?

-solo estoy cansada Inuyasha… -suspiró y se sento en el sofa, Inuyasha solo se quedo inmovil contemplandola.

-cansada? –Kikyo sonrio para continuar.

-cansada, estoy cansada de preocuparme de todo, cansada de fingir que soy perfecta Inuyasha.

-Pero por que? Tu no eres asi Kikyo, que es lo que te pasa? Jamas faltas al trabajo, jamas usas esa ropa Dime que es lo que te pasa?

-Acaso estoy obligada Inuyasha? Es necesario darte explicaciones? –Inuyasha fruncio el ceño no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, y desconocia a la mujer que tenia en frente.

-supongo que me meresco explicaciones, eres mi novia… -Inuyasha se acerco y se sento junto a ella, aunque ninguno de los dos se miraban

-Ja! Tu novia… -Kikyo solto una carcajada por las palabras que Inuyasha acababa de decir, el solo la miro… -no sigas diciendo mentiras Inuyasha… acaso no estas cansado de ellas?

-Pero de que estas hablando Kikyo? Que son esas palabras? –le pregunto esta vez alzando la voz, necesitaba saber que pasaba

-La verdad Inuyasha Tsujimoto o deberia decir Inuyasha Taisho? –Inuyasha sintio que el corazon se le paralizaba de el asombro, Kikyo pudo ver como el abria sus ojos en señal de asombro y sonrio.

-Cómo lo supiste? –le pregunto sin mirarla.. para tratar de parecer tranquilo frente a ella.

-eso no es importante… el tema es que ya lo se todo, Inuyasha nosotros nunca fuimos novios…. Si lo ubieramos sido yo sabria que tu apellido es Taisho y no Tsujimoto y….

-Inuyasha se giro para mirarla mientras hablaba, ella estaba de perfil y su Mirada perdida en algun recuerdo, pero algo en el cuello de ella le llamó la atencion, tenia unas marcas rojas, de golpes quizas.

-Qué son esas marcas Kikyo? –alzo la voz y la obligo a mirarlo, Kikyo intento tapar una de las marcas con su mano pero no servia de nada, el ya las habia visto… -quién te hizo eso Kikyo? –pregunto esta vez algo mas alterado por el silencio de Kikyo… ella respiro profundamente y contuvo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir…

-fue… Naraku… Minazuki…. –susurro finalmente con algo de dificultad…

-Queee? –pregunto Inuyasha tomandola por los hombros…

-Acaso te sorprende que lo conosca?.. entiendes ahora por qué no fuimos nunca novios Inuyasha… Por qué no me contaste que tenias que ver con él?

-eso no importa…. Que relacion tienes con ese maldito Kikyo, por qué esas marcas en tu cuello?

-asi que nadie podia saber tu secreto… ¿verdad señor misterioso taisho?…

-Kikyo! –le grito esta vez muy alterado, no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, solo queria que Kikyo le explicara…. –que tienes que ver con él Kikyo?

-fui su novia Inuyasha, estuve a punto de casarme con él! –Kikyo also la voz y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, Inuyasha se quedo en silencio, no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada.

Pasaron un par de minutos en donde ambos estuvieron en silencio, Inuyasha trataba de relacionar las cosas pero no llego a una conclusion convincente, Kikyo por su parte miraba de reojo a Inuyasha, suspiro y solo pudo decir.

-lo nuestro nunca abria resultado verdad? –Inuyasha fijo su vista en ella y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-nunca me amaste y yo tampoco a ti Inuyasha

-Por que hablas de esto?

-porque ahora que se y que entiendo todo, quizas te justifico Inuyasha

-que?

-yo tambien abria guardado el secreto en tu lugar Inuyasha, ademas que entiendo tus ganas de proteger a Kagome… se te nota lo mucho que la amas –Inuyasha sonrio levemente siempre que escuchaba el nombre de Kagome una sensacion calida lo invadia.

-Me vas a decir cómo sabes de Naraku? –Kikyo suspiro otra vez, y sus ojos se perdieron en alguna experiencia pasada.

-Cuando aun vivia con mis padres y estaba terminando la escuela, llego el señor Naraku Minazuki a la ciudad, a casi todas las personas les llamo la atencion, un millonario siempre llama la atencion, recuerdo que un dia hizo un aporte a la escuela y ahi lo conoci, me llamo la atencion su seguridad, su actitud y aunque era un hombre mayor, yo me senti atraida por el Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha solo pudo estar atento a las palabras de Kikyo, ella suspiro otra vez haciendo una pausa en su relato para seguir.

-despues de un tiempo, y por las cosas de la vida comenzamos a salir juntos, la diferencia de edad era un problema para los demas, pero yo estaba enamorada de él, no me importo lo que la gente opinaba, no me importaba alejarme de mis amigas, solo me importaba el, ahora que lo pienso estoy segura de que lo que sentia por el era amor, pero quizas el estaba obsecionado conmigo. Pero Inuyasha… te juro que estaba feliz… -Kikyo dejo caer otra lagrima… Inuyasha le tomo las manos, como una señal de darle apoyo… -Qué fue entonces lo que salio mal? –pregunto Inuyasha con la voz tranquila.

-Luego de unos meses, me pidio que me casara con el y yo le dije que si, pero una semana antes de la ceremonia lo encontre con otra mujer… y aunque lo amaba no pude perdonarlo por lo que cancele todo. El se volvio como loco, y yo comenze a temerle, amenazo con que si yo era de el, no seria de nadie… ataco a mi familia… y lo mejor que pude hacer fue huir, Inuyasha desde entonces he pasado por cinco ciudades distintas y ya estoy cansada, cada vez me encuentra y yo tengo que dejar todo… y ahora nos encontro a los dos, cada uno vinculado de distinta forma con ese desgraciado… Kagome y Kouga tambien estan involucrados ahora… sin querer hemos caido en una trampa… y ya estoy cansada de huir… -Kikyo solto un sollozo de sus labios, y por primera vez Inuyasha la vio llorar… solo pudo abrazarla para tratar de tranquilizarla

-quiero morirme Inuyasha… quiero morime…

- - - - - - - - - -

Kouga miraba a traves de la ventana como la luz del dia comenzaba a marcharse junto con el sol que se escondia, todo el cuarto de Kagome estaba iluminado por aquella luz naranja que invade el cielo por unos minutos antes de que la oscuridad cubra todo. Llevaban ahi cerca de unas dos horas, luego de que fueran ambos al centro de urgencias por lo que habia pasado horas antes, Kagome estaba recostada en su cama, inmovil, no tenia ni siquiera ganas de dormir, estaba atenta a Kouga quien parecia tan absorto en sus pensamientos y ella no podia evitar que una sensacion de angustia la invadiera, se sentia tan culpable, el siempre estaba tan preocupado de ella, pendiente de que se sintiera bien, y ahora se encontraba tan ageno pero a la vez tan involucrado en todo lo que pasaba con Inuyasha…. La situacion era tan extraña como a la vez tan dificil y creia que ella no era la apropiada para explicar todo, pero a la vez sentia miedo de decirle lo que sentia a Kouga, lo unico que queria era que todo terminara, se sentia dividida en tantas partes, sentimientos, emociones y creencias. Suspiró resignada, y Kouga se volteo para mirarla.

-Crei que estabas dormida… -le dijo casi en un susurro acercandose para sentarse en la cama y estar junto a ella.

-No pude dormir… -Kagome sonrio levemente.

-estas mejor?

-si Kouga, solo fue un susto…

-perdoname Kagome, no alcanze a llegar a tiempo… a demas fue mi culpa, yo quise que nos encontraramos ahi… -la voz de Kouga sonaba algo deprimida, apagada… sin la energia que Kouga tenia…

-no es tu culpa… yo quise tomar aquel camino…

-pero Kagome… es que… -Kagome se acerco a Kouga para abrazarlo y sintio como se le oprimia el corazón al no ser correspondida… also la vista y se encontro con el rostro serio de Kouga y esta vez sus ojos celestes la miraban distantes…

-Kouga…

-Kouga se levanto y se acercó a la ventana, Kagome estaba muy extrañada con aquella actitud por lo que no pudo decirle nada…

-Sabes Kagome… -dijo de pronto Kouga rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se habia instalado entre ambos… -necesito pensar… ¿puedes quedarte sola?

Kagome solo asintio con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, no habia nada que pudiera hacer o pudiera decir.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, ambos habian estado en silencio, Kagome pensaba que Kouga desconocia muchas cosas, pero a la vez sentia que no habia nada que necesitaran decirse, absolutamente nada. Sacudió levemente la cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y se fijo en el rostro de Kouga y en la debil sonrisa que le entregaba.

-te cuidas si? –le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, Kagome solo pudo sonreir.

-nos vemos Kouga

-Adios…

En cuanto Kagome cerró la puerta suspiro resignado, sentia que ese adios que le decia a Kagome era como el fin de la relacion, si bien sabia que su corazón la quería al enterarse de toda la verdad tambien habia entendido que el amor de Inuyasha y Kagome era mucho mas grande de lo que el sentia, y quizas aunque hubieran pasado años Kagome jamas se abria olvidado de Inuyasha, por lo que le parecia inutil tener a Kagome amarrada a una relacion, lo mejor era alejarse y dejar que todo pasara.

Se subio a su automovil y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y marco

-si?

-Kikyo hola como estas?

-no lo se….

-adivina…

-que pasa Kouga?

-malas noticias Kikyo, Naraku ataco a Kagome nuevamente….

-de verdad? Y ella como esta?

-mejor, en realidad fue un susto solamente…

-entonces le dire a Inuyasha…

-yo ahora necesito pensar pero despues pasare a verte…

-esta bien Kouga…

-cuidate esta bien?

-tu tambien cuidate… necesito tener a mi amigo fuerte.

-adios

-adios!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Habia pasado cerca de una hora desde que Inuyasha se habia marchado, finalmente era de noche otra vez, pero solo queria permaner inmovil y recostada sobre la cama, ni siquiera quiso encender las luces, lo unico que podia hacer era tratar de olvidar algunas cosas y fijar su vista en el cielo estrallado, tan tranquilo y hermoso que podias estar horas contemplandolo sin pensar en nada.

El fin de su relacion con Inuyasha la angustiaban un poco, porque cuando lo vio por primera vez penso que él la mantendria agena a todo y la haria olvidar a Naraku, pero la vida se encargo de hacer otra cosa, el destino sabia hacer coincidir todo, pero en su interior anhelaba que el destino se hiciera cargo de darle su merecido a aquel hombre que se habia encargado de hacer su vida un infierno.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y sonrio, ya que su amigo Kouga ya habia llegado, se levanto de la cama y mientras se acercaba a la entrada del departamento se arreglo un poco el cabello, soltandolo de la cola que antes tenia… apresuro el paso cuando los golpes insistieron por cuarta vez y sin comprobar quien era abrio la puerta

-Kouga!

El nombre de su amigo se quedo en el aire, cuando se encontro con aquellos ojos rojizos y esa sonrisa sarcastica, el telefono comenzo a sonara pero el miedo ya la invadia por completo y ya no podia hacer nada

-te dije que volveria pequeña….

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tomó el celular, llevaba unos minutos atascado en un trafico casi extraño por la hora de la noche, marcó a la casa de su amiga pero ella no contesto… luego marco para llamarla al celular y tampoco contesto, insistio una y otra vez, solo para inquietarse y sentir como un mal presentimiento crecia en su interior.

-Maldicion! –exclamo y toco la bocina de su auto, marcó otra vez el numero de Kikyo y susurro.

-Kikyo porfavor contesta….

Cerca de como diez minutos despues salio del lugar en donde estaba atascado y ya habia marcado el numero de su amiga como unas veinte veces, sin respuesta alguna. Acelero lo que mas pudo para llegar cuanto antes al edificio

-soy un idiota! –exclamo reclamandose a si mismo por haberse demorado tanto…

-Kikyo espero que estes bien… -susurro dandose fuerzas y tratando de no pensar en lo peor, cuando al fin llego a la calle, rapidamente se estaciono y salio del automovil, comenzo a acercarse al edificio y solo pudo estar seguro de que su mal presentimiento se hacia realidad, cuando vio una ambulancia y dos automoviles de policia estacionados frente al edificio, su corazon se paralizo dentro de su pecho..

-Kikyo….

Continuara…….

- - -- - - - - - - - - - -

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fanfic alfin volvi y acabo de terminar este capitulo que ufff tuvo un poco de todo…. Y creo que ya puedo decir formalmente que estamos llegando a los capitulos finales, no estoy segura de si seran cuatro o cinco capitulos mas, solo se que se vienen grandes cosas….**

**No se si haya que explicar algo, creo que lo mejor que Kikyo pudo hacer fue contarle todo a Inuyasha y al fin ya se supo el misterio de que relacion tenia Kikyo con Naraku.**

**Bueno ahora solo me queda mandar mis mas sinceros saludos a todos los que leen y a todos los que me responden, ahora no puedo nombrarlos a todos pero debo decir que sus reviews me hacen feliz…**

**Ya debo irme solo les pido que se cuiden mucho y que me envien sus opiniones necesito saber que les parece mi historia**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Atte:**

**Isis.**


	17. Capitulo 17

Tu Mirada en Mí

Capitulo 17:

No se fijaba en la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, ni tampoco estaba pendiente de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, ni siquiera se preocupaba de como el viento chocaba en contra de su rostro, en lo unico que estaba pendiente era en avanzar, avanzar rapidamente, corriendo para llegar a verla, su corazón no se tranquilizaria hasta encontrarse con los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, las palabras de Kikyo rondaban mortales en su mente: _Inuyasha, Naraku ataco nuevamente a Kagome… _y no estaba interesado en analizar como habia salido de la casa de Kikyo, por ahora solo queria encontrarla.

En su interior muchos sentimientos y emociones batallaban, la ira, la rabia y el enojo en contra de ese ser tan despreciable, la preocupacion y el amor por Kagome, el temor por perderla lo hacia tragar con mas dificultad, ahora temia mas que nunca, Naraku ya habia intentado acabar con ella y eso le anticipaba que actuaria de Nuevo…

-Maldicion Kagome! –mascullo molesto, molesto consigo mismo, sabia que él de alguna forma era el responsible de que Naraku hubiera intentado matar a Kagome, pero su corazon se negaba a dejarla no podria soportar su ausencia nuevamante, sabia que ella era la mujer mas importante para el, la unica que lograba hacerlo feliz, la unica que lograba sentir tantas cosas a la vez…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, con solo pensar en el nombre de Naraku sentia una especie de repugnancia y los peores sentimientos que su corazon podria tener salian a flote. Cuando llego al edificio en donde Kagome vivia sintio como su corazon parecia querer salirse de su pecho y se le formo un nudo en la garganta una vez que se encontro frente a su puerta, respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, ni siquiera habia terminado de escuchar a Kikyo cuando ya se encontraba en las calles tratando de llegar junto a ella, empuño la mano derecha y golpeo repetidas veces, no dejaria de golpear hasta que ella abriera la puerta, los segundos se le hacian eternos en ese momento sus pensamientos eran muy confuses.

-Inuyasha… -susurró ella una vez que abrio la puerta y se encontro con sus brillantes ojos dorados… El la observo detenidamente, comprabando alguna señal de daño, y cuando luego de unos segundos de inspeccion pudo comprobar que ella estaba bien, perfecta como siempre, suspiro aliviado…

-estas a salvo… -susurro como ido en algun trance, perdido en la Mirada de ella, que de a poco comenzaba a empañarse de lagrimas… El ambiente estaba impregnado de energias, de emociones, de amor, cada uno le expresaba al otro tantos sentimientos, era como si no fuera necesario hablar. Inuyasha enfoco con sus ojos dorados los labios rosados de Kagome y el impulso de estrecharla en sus brazos lo invadio por completo, Kagome por su parte trataba de no quebrarse al verlo ahi tan cerca de ella, asi cerca como siempre lo soñaba…. De pronto Inuyasha comenzó a acercarse a ella, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo a sus brazos, la abrazo como temiendo perderla, y Kagome le respondio con la misma intensidad que el reclamaba, no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de los labios, cerro los ojos y se aferro a las ropas de él…

-Inuyasha… -susurro en un suspiro lleno de sentimientos…

-maldicion Kagome… no soportaria perderte… -dijo como sacandose un gran peso de encima…

Habian pasado algunos minutos cuando de pronto el sonido del telefono la trajo a tierra firme y la obligó a separarse del abrazo de Inuyasha, abrio los ojos percatandose a la vez del silencio casi mortal que invadia todo el interior del departamento. Por alguna extraña razón sintio que el corazon se le paralizaba dentro de su pecho y un escalofrio recorria toda su espalda, el telefono sonó una vez mas y ella enfoco sus ojos castaños en los dorados de Inuyasha, quien tambien tenia una expresion de confusion en el rostro y solo atino a susurrar: -contesta Kagome, puede ser importante…

Ella se acercó al teléfono lentamente alzó la mano derecha para tomarlo y comprobo que un pequeño temblor de nerviosismo invadia a sus extremidades, el aparato sono otra vez, ella respiró profundamente y se colocó el auricular en el oido.

-Diga? –intentó parecer segura y se volteó para enfocar de frente a Inuyasha quien se cruzaba de brazos expectante a ella, algo pasaba, algo estaba mal , ambos lo sabian o al menos lo sentian y Kagome lo confirmo cuando escucho la voz apesumbrada de Kouga al otro lado de la línea.

-Kouga por qué tienes esta voz? –Pasaron algunos segundos e Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se oprimia al ver la expresion de asombro en el rostro pálido de Kagome, que se llevó la mano que tenia libre a la boca, incredula a lo que escuchaba y casi de manera automatica sus ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas. De inmediato a el se le vino una frase a la cabeza -¨_quiero morirme¨-_le habia dicho Kikyo hacia ya un par de horas y supo de inmediato que la llamada se trataba de ella y mirando a Kagome fijamente a los ojos dijo.

-Kikyo….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Durante todo el camino Inuyasha no habia emitido palabra alguna sus ojos brillaban con una gran intensidad y su mandibula estaba tensa, los minutos les parecian eternos, tenian que llegar al departamento de Kikyo lo antes posible, pero por orden estricta debian acudir el taxi, situacion que Kagome sabia impacientaba aun mas a Inuyasha. Kagome por su parte respetaba su silencio, se habia girado un par de veces para ver su perfil, y parecia tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no habia en su mente palabra adecuada para decirlo, sentia aun su corazon oprimido y embargado por la angustia sabia que Kikyo era importante para él, sus dorados ojos lo decian y en su pecho estaba la certeza de que era Naraku quien estaba detras de todo esto e Inuyasha otra vez se veia enfrentado a su poder, ya habia enfrentado la muerte de sus padres, la separacion de su hermano y hasta el mismo accidente de ella, todo provocado por un solo ser, una misma maldad en contra del mismo hombre ¿Cuánto se podia soportar? ¿Cuánto podia soportar en realidad Inuyasha? suspiró resignada tratando de darse tranquilidad y aunque sentia que los nervios se la estaban comiendo sabia que debia permanecer fuerte, fuerte para él. Alzo su mano y sin mirarle el rostro la coloco sobre la de él, Inuyasha que aun estaba perdido en algun lugar dentro de su mente suspiro tambien resignado, pero agradecido por el gesto de Kagome por lo que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pues estaba conciente de que Kagome siempre estaria a su lado.

Cuando el coche se detuvo unos metros antes de edificio de Kikyo, Kagome sintio como su corazon se oprimia otra vez al ver los automoviles de policia y la multitud de personas al exterior de edificio, respiró y tragó con dificultad sin separarse de la mano de Inuyasha, descendió lentamente del automovil, en esos momentos su mente estaba en blanco no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera presto atencion a las palabras que habia intercambiado Inuyasha con el chofer, solo contemplaba lo que ocurria a su alrededor avanzando tomada de la mano con él, ambos trataban de caminara paso normal escondiendo el nerviosismo que crecia en su interior.

Kagome tampoco se atrevió a hablar cuando a la entrada se encontraron con un policia que bloqueaba la entrada, era como si sus reacciones se hubieran detenido, jamas penso que iria al departamento de Kikyo y menos en una situacion como esta, cuando se sentía como una inutil, incapaz de hacer nada y solo la mano de Inuyasha junto a la suya la mantenian tranquila. Sacudió levemente su cabeza cuando el policia los dejo pasar, y solo pendiente de observar avanzó con Inuyasha a tráves de los pasillos, subiendo por las escaleras y encontrandose con policias que interrogaban a los habitante del resto del edificio. –por aquí es… -dijo Inuyasha cuando se encontraron en el pasillo dondo vivia Kikyo, un pasillo que a Kagome le pareció eterno, le costaba respirar con normalidad ahora que se encontraba cerca, ambos avanzaban con el alma en un hilo y los policias que entraban y salian a lo lejos del departamento.

-Kagome! –la voz del hombre que tenia en frente a ella la trajo nuevamente a tierra, era el hermano de Kouga, Bankotsu.

-Bankotsu donde está Kouga? –se atrevio a preguntar una vez que logró retomar las fuerzas percatandose tambien que los ojos azules de Bankotsu se habian enfocado en el enlaze que mantenía su mano con la de Inuyasha.

-Bueno Kouga… está… -Bankotsu no alcanzó a terminar cuando de manera impaciente Kagome le lanzó otra pregunta. –Y Kikyo… qué pasó con ella? –El detective frente a ellos no alcanzó a responderle, puesto que Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a detenerse para hablar, por lo que se soltó de la mano de Kagome y apuró el paso para entrar al departamento, Kagome intento disculparlo con Bankotsu para luego acelerar el paso tambien y seguir a Inuyasha hacia el interior del departamento.

Se detuvo en seco cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, se llevo las manos a la boca en señal de asombro y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, al ver a Inuyasha al interior del departamento incado en el suelo frente a una laguna de sangre y la silueta marcada de un cuerpo, el departamento estaba completamente desordenado habian cosas rotas desparramadas por el suelo y dos policias fotografeaban y guradaban la evidencia.

-Acaso ella está? –no se atrevia ni siquiera a decir aquella palabra, pues las cosas eran obvias y el rostro de Inuyasha lo confirmaba

-Kikyo está… -Un sollozo se le hiba a salir de la garganta cuando sintió que una mano se apoyaba en su hombro y la voz de Bankotsu le susurraba.

-Kagome…. Kikyo está viva pero sus signos vitals aun son débiles… -se volteó hacia Bankotsu completamente confundida, Inuyasha también se levantó del lugar y se acerco unos pasos para prestar atención a las palabras de Bankotsu.

-Kikyo está viva? –Preguntó en un susurro Kagome limpiando las lágrimas que habian alcanzado a rodar por su mejilla.

-si, en estos momentos Kouga está con ella en el hospital… por suerte una mujer escuchó los ruidos y la policia llegó a tiempo..

-Pero atraparon al responsable de esto? –Preguntó Inuyasha alzando la voz, Bankotsu negó con la cabeza.

-Saben no es seguro hablar aquí… mejor vengan conmigo los llevaré al hospital…

Kagome e Inuyasha asintieron y se percataron de que Bankotsu hablaba en voy baja casi susurrando y no quisieron preguntar nada más, Bankotsu por su parte dictó algunas órdenes a los policias que estaban en el lugar, fue por su chaqueta y en sus manos traia una maleta pequeña. Inuyasha no habia visto nunca a Bankotsu y tampoco sabia como Kagome parecia conocerlo, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que confiar en él. Kagome miro a Inuyasha y notó la espresión de desconfianza en su rostro y le susurró cerca del oído. –Bankotsu es el hermano de Kouga, también es detective…

-Vamos? –les dijo de pronto Bankotsu quien comenzo a caminar mirando hacia atras para que ambos lo siguieran, Kagome caminaba junto a Inuyasha, nuevamente el silencio dominaba en el lugar pero se sintió protegida cuando él la tomo de la mano, al menos por ahora podia respirar algo más tranquila ya que tenia la certeza de que Kikyo estaba viva.

-Hakaku! Acompañame… -dijo de pronto Bankotsu llamando a otro hombre, probablemente algun policia o detective, los cuatro se detuvieron a la entrada del edificio y Bankotsu sacó una peluca de color castaño, se la tendio a Kagome.

-y esto? –pregunto confundida

-afuera hay mucha gente y no seria extraño de que él también esté vigilando, porfavor cubre tu cabello quizas con eso te veas diferente…. Siganme y no miren a nadie…

-Kagome obedecio y oculto sus rizos azabaches dentro de la peluca, Inuyasha por su parte escondió su larga cabellera dentro del abrigo que vestia, despues de todo su cabello tambien llamaba la atencion. Ambos tenian la certeza de que Naraku estaba detras de todo, pero Kagome aun desconocia la relacion que podria tener Kikyo con áquel ser.

Salieron del edificio e intentó obedecer lo que Bankotsu les habia dicho sin evitar sentir angustia ¿Acaso tenia que sospechar de todas las personas? Era increíble el poder que Naraku poseia y la capacidad de vigilar todo la hacia sentirse tan pequeña dentro de un mundo completamente desconocido. Caminaron un par de metros hasta que Bankotsu se detuvo frente a un autómovil de color Negro y antes de subir a él se dirigio a Hakaku quien hiba a conducir y le dijo: -tenemos que llegar al hospital pero escoje el camino mas largo y complicado no queremos que nos sigan…

Cuando el auto arrancó Kagome desvio la vista y miro a traves de la ventana a toda la gente que aun estaba afuera del edificio

-Ahora podremos conversar… -dijo Bankotsu desde el asiento del copiloto, Inuyasha y Kagome estaban atentos a sus palabras

-disculpa si no me presente antes Inuyasha yo soy Bankotsu el detective de este caso..

-No hay problema -dijo Inuysha intentando no perder el tiempo en presentaciones que no hacian falta.

-Primero quiero pedirles porfavor su discrecion, nadie mas puede saber en donde se encuentra Kikyo… -Inuyasha y Kagome solo asintieron… -Kikyo a sufrido mucho… -dijo Bankotsu haciendo una pausa para darle una indicacion a Hakaku… -lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarla descansar…

-pero que fue lo que paso? –preguntó con algo de timidez Kagome estrechando su mano con la de Inuyasha…

-Al parecer el agresor intentó estrangular a Kikyo… pero como la mujer que nos llamo lo distrajo y tuvo que huir le disparo… por suerte no comprobo si ella estaba muerta… ahora Kikyo está muy debil.

-Oh Dios mio! –dijo en un susurro Kagome mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kouga caminaba de un lado a otro a tráves del pasillo de urgencias, al final de este habia una puerta por donde el equipo medico habian ingresado a Kikyo, sentia que tenia el alma en un hilo, le costaba trabajo respirar y solo pensaba en ella, culpandose por haberla dejado sola, se maldecia a si mismo, ella no merecia nada de esto y no era justo que su vida se viera apagada de tan horrible forma.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando se espalda en contra de la pared, intentaba permanecer tranquilo, las enfermeras salian y entraban pero ninguna le respondia sus preguntas.

-Maldición –susurró con rabia –tienes que ser fuerte Kikyo, no puedes dejarme aqui…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los pasillos del hospital se le hacian eternos otra vez, ya no era primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situacion parecida y fuzgasmente se le paso por su cabeza aquel dia en donde el tenia el corazón en la mano porque la mujer que ahora caminaba junto a él habia sufrido un accidente, mas bien Kagome habia sobrevivido a un intento de asesinato y solo queria que Kikyo sobreviviera de la misma manera.

-ahi esta Kouga… -dijo Kagome soltandose de la mano de Inuyasha para acelerar el paso y llegar junto a Kouga…

-Kouga! -exclamó desde lejos, al ver la figura abatida del hombre, el also la vista y por un Segundo la confundio, pues Kagome aun traia la peluca que Bankotsu le habia entregado y para Kouga sus rizos azabaches eran una caracteristica fisica importante en ella.

-Kagome? –se levantó y se acercó unos pasos a ella que simplemente lo abrazo…

-No sabes cuanto lo siento Kouga… -le dijo entre sollozos aun en sus brazos, Kouga no pudo responderle nada, puesto que con tenerla ahi le era suficiente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, ya estaban los cinco afuera del pasillo de urgencias esperando… Kouga y Kagome se separaron de su abrazo, nadie encontraba la palabra correcta para decir la angustia casi se podia ver y cortar en el ambiente… Inuyasha se apoyo en una de las paredes y se cruzo de brazos, el tambien se sentia inutil, en una situacion que lo superaba…

-Hablaste con el doctor Kouga? –pregunto de pronto Bankotsu logrando captar la atencion de todos.

-si…. –dijo Kouga casi sin emocion en la voz, estaba abatido pero a la vez cansado..

-Ycómo esta? –pregunto Kagome con impaciencia, es que necesitaba saber…

-me dijo que aun esta dormida, tuvieron que operarla para quitarle la bala…. Pero aunque aun la tienen conectada a un respirador… el medico dijo que lo pero ya habia pasado… ahora su recuperacion depende de ella…. –Kouga suspiró y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa… Inuyasha tambien suspiró aliviado, Kagome simplemente sonrió…

-Entonces… -dijo Bankotsu mirando fijamente a su hermano –nuestro plan tiene que funcionar… y mañana debemos fingir un funeral… -Kagome e Inuyasha miraron extrañados a ambos hermanos..

-Qué?

Continuará….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaaaaa a todas las lectoras de mi fic (y a los lectores si es que hay alguno por ahi) uff al fin pude actualizar no saben lo mucho que queria escribir este capitulo, pero por interrupciones y falta de inspiracion debo decir que me costo terminarlo… disculpen mi tardanza porfiss!

**Hablando del capitulo debo decir que esta bien denso… en realidad ya la situacion se esta tornando dificil, Kikyo está grave y como adelanto del prox cap hay muchas cositas que van a ser aclaradas…**

**Solo me queda agradecerles todos sus mensajes, me alegra mucho y me da gusto tener su apoyo de verdad cada capitulo se los envio con mucho cariño… por eso quiero mandarles muchos saludos a todos los que me han enviado algun review… no los puedo nombrar ahora por tiempo pero sus comentarios me hacen feliz**

**Bueno eso seria todo**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Nos vemos en el prox cap**

**Y dejenme sus opiniones porfiss!**

**Atte:**

**Isis**

**Pd: aprovecho de invitarlas a que se den una vueltecita por mi otro fic (podre volver junto a ti) en estos momentos esta en pausa pero ya lo continuare…. Besitos! **


	18. Capitulo 18

Tu Mirada en Mi

Capitulo 18:

Las nuves grises, la lluvia leve y delgada, la pequeña brisa, el clima se hacia parte de la escena en donde embargaba aquel silencio propio de un cementerio, ese silencio que no es incómodo mas bien es un silencio tranquilizante cargado de sentimientos, recuerdos, emociones de aquellas personas que acuden a despedirse de sus seres queridos con la esperanza o tal vez la resignacion y certeza de que descansan en paz.

Pero el motivo que los reunía ahí no era para despedirse de un ser querido, mas bien era para protegerla y alejarla de una vez por todas de lo que llevaba años atormentandola. En una primera instancia el plan de Bankotsu les habia parecido innecesario, pero luego de escuchar las palabras de Kouga Inuyasha y Kagome habian entendido la necesidad de alejar a Kikyo de todo, aunque aún Kagome desconocia la relación de Kikyo con Naraku pero esta vez habia optado por el silencio, por ahora no era necesaria pregunta alguna. Si bien estaban reunidos ahi para "fingir" un funeral, Kagome miro de reojo a Inuyasha quien estaba erguido con ambas manos dentro del abrigo que vestia y su largo cabellos estaba empapado por la lluvia, sus ojos dorados resaltaban en colores sombrios que acompañaban el momento, estaba fijo en el ataúd que descendia y Kagome sabia que esto para él era mucho mas que una representacion. Despúes de unos segundos se volteó para ver el rostro abatido de Kouga, de seguro estaba muy preocupado por el estado de Kikyo que hasta ahora, aun era el mismo no mejoraba pero tampoco empeoraba. Si bien Kouga en ese momento estaba junto a ella compartiendo la misma sombrilla que los protegía de la lluvia, Kagome sabia que en ese momento Kouga ya estaba muy lejos de ella y no pudo evitar que de alguna manera ambos estaban enterrando la relación que habían compartido pues no lo espresaban con palabras pero se sentia en el aire que respiraban.

Inuyasha por su parte no habia quitado su vista del feretro, en su interior se sentia algo tranquilo Kikyo estaba a salvo y sabía que lograría recuperarse, tenia el apoyo de Kouga junto a ella. Por unos segundos desvió su vista y se fijo en Kagome, su rostro pálido contrastaba con la ropa negra que ella vestía y una sensación cálida lo invadió mientras la miraba, simplemente ella era su luz dentro de toda oscuridad.

Suspiró y trago con dificultad sentia que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta por su mente pasaban fugazmente las imagenes de cuando tuvo que despedir a sus padres junto a su hermano Sesshomaru en un cementerio similar al que se encontraban ahora… Aun permanecia en el aquella sensacion de injusticia, sus padres no se merecian eso, y el maldito responsable aun seguía libre y seguía atormentandolo…

La pequeña ceremonia termino luego de algunos minutos, las personas que habian asistido comenzaron a retirarse, Kouga se alejo un par de pasos y fue con su hermano Bankotsu algo hablaron pero Kagome no presto atencion a sus palabras pues sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar hasta encontrarse de frente con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha que la miraban con aquella Mirada penetrante que él poseía y que la hacian estremecerse solo por aquel brillo dorado, comenzo a avanzar hacia él casi de manera inconsciente pues se olvido de toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor, sus sentidos estaban volcados hacia el, solo escuchaba el sonido de su respiracion y el latido de su corazón. Por su mente paso fugazmente la imagen de la Mirada intensa de Inuyasha observandola de la misma forma, cuando se encontro con él en aquella cena, antes de que supiera de la existencia de Naraku, antes de que la tormenta comenzara y que todo se complicara, pero en fin la vida no era facil y sabia que debia seguir luchando junto a él, a su lado.

-Inuyasha, Kagome! –la voz segura y fuerte de Kouga la saco de su embelezo, obligandola a volver a tierra firme percatandose a la vez de que Kouga estaba de pie entre ellos. Lo miro algo confusa por lo que frunció el ceño

-Necesito hablar con ustedes un par de cosas… podriamos vernos en el departamento de Kikyo?

-en el departamento de Kikyo?-pregunto Inuyasha tambien algo confundido pero presintiendo el tema sobre el cual Kouga queria hablarles.

-Si… -afirmo Kouga respirando profundamente para luego continuar –segun como estan las cosas el lugar mas seguro es el departamento de Kikyo. Kagome –Kouga metio su mano derecha al bolsillo y saco de ahi un manojo de llaves, se lo extendio a Kagome. –esperenme ahi en un par de horas yo ire para alla, luego de ir al hospital…

Kagome asintio con la cabeza recibiendo las llaves desconociendo completamente lo que Kouga pensaba en esos minutos, una sensacion de angustia y de culpa la invadio al ver que el comenzaba a marcharse, de pronto Kouga se detuvo y sin mirarlos dijo.

-Inuyasha mantenla a salvo…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Caminaba de un lado para el otro a tráves del departamento de Kikyo se sentía algo ansiosa, pues nunca pensó que volveria a estar en ese lugar y ahora ambos se encontraban ahi por la petición de Kouga, quien no habia explicado el proposito de aquella conversacion, ni menos habia explicado porque tenia que ser en ese lugar haciendo que las dudas en la mente de Kagome la colocaran más nerviosa. Ya llevaban alrededor de quince minutos dentro del departamento, miraba la hora y los segundos se le hacían eternos solo queria saber lo que Kouga les diria.

-Kagome… -le dijo Inuyasha con la voz tranquila que utilizaba con ella -¿por qué no te tranquilizas y te sientas un momento? –Se giró y miro directamente a sus ojos dorados, respiró profundamente y se mordio el labio.

-Kagome… ¿qué pasa? -insistió Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido levantandose del sofa en el que estaba sentado, ella simplemente bajó la Mirada y suspiró.

-No me siento cómoda aquí Inuyasha… siento que estoy traicionando a Kikyo…

-traicionando? –se acercó a ella instandola a seguir, pues sabia que a Kagome no le haia bien guardarse cualquier tipo de emocion.

-Pues sí… -dijo Kagome con algo de dificultad respirando profundamente para poder continuar. –Ella está en una situación grave… y nosotros aquí.. en su departamento…

-se quedó en silencio un momento reteniendo las ganas que tenia de llorar, Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-tranquila… Kikyo es fuerte estoy seguro que ella estará bien… -Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y respiro algo mas relajada, se separó unos pasos de Inuyasha, pues siempre que lo tenia cerca su mente y su corazón se perdian en aquellos ojos dorados, y no queria perderse en sus emociones cuando tenia que estar atenta a lo que pasaba ahora.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los alertó a ambos y los obligó a ambos a mirar en dirección a la entrada, para Kagome cada detalle parecia ocurrir en una fraccion de Segundo que pasaba lentamente por lo mismo cuando se encontro directamente con Kouga, quien estaba en la puerta tuvo que respirar profundamente para disimular su ansiedad. Kouga hizo un gesto con la cabeza en manera de saludo, Inuyasha se acerco a él, Kagome le respondio el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa y su vista se desvio inmediatamente a la carpeta que Kouga traia.

-Disculpen la demora… -dijo Kouga sacandose el abrigo y poniendo la carpeta sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes Kouga… -dijo Inuyasha con su voz tranquila, para Kagome era extraño ver como hablaban tan correctamente ambos siendo que muchas veces imaginó que ellos se llevarian mal. –Cómo está Kikyo? –pregunto Inuyasha sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

-Estable… aun no despierta y aunque su estado aun es grave los medicos dicen que se repondra…

-Me alegro… -Dijo Inuyasha respirando un poco mas tranquilo, aunque sabia que Kikyo era fuerte la preocupación era inevitable.

-Quieren que prepare algo de café? –dijo de pronto Kagome intentando cambiar de tema pues en su corazón la angustia al oir de Kikyo volvia, Espero a que ambos hombres asintieran con la cabeza a su ofrecimiento y caminó hacia la cocina, queria esconder de la mejor forma su angustia, tenia que estar bien.

Pasaron alguno minutos mientras estaba dentro de la cocina y no escuchó palabra alguna entre Inuyasha y Kouga, cuando el agua finalmente hirvió sirvió las tres tazas y las colocó en una bandeja, cuando salio de la cocina vio que Inuyasha estaba de pie, apoyado en una de las paredes, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Kouga por su parte estaba sentado en una silla en frente de la mesa, Kagome con lentitud dejo la bandeja con las tres tazas humeantes y se concentró en todos los papeles que Kouga habia dejado sobre la mesa, por lo que pudo ver muchos eran informes, copias de noticias, fotografias, etc. Alzó la vista para encontrarse directamente con los ojos celestes de Kouga quien le indico con la mano una silla para que se sentara y sin mirar a Inuyasha se sentó.

Kouga respiró profundamente y carraspeó antes de continuar, miro los ojos castaños de Kagome quien estaba atenta a todos sus movimientos, luego se giró para encontrarse con Inuyasha quien estaba atento tambien, no habia que hacer rodeos tenia que ir directo al grano, suspiró dandose fuerzas y las palabras salieron de su boca.

-El dia de tu accidente Kagome… Kikyo escuchó una conversación entre ustedes y juntos le pedimos la ayuda a mi hermano para entender y averiguar algunas cosas…

-De que se trata todo esto? –dijo Kagome mientras en sus manos tomaba una de las noticias, la miró pero no la leyo…

-Todo esto es lo que mi hermano logro averiguar… se los relataré como una historia y antes de comenzar me gustaria que sepan que para mi tambien es dificil, por lo que les pido que no me interrumpan si?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y una especie de temor la invadió al ver el semblante serio de Kouga, de verdad era algo importante, Kouga volvió a respirar profundamente sin querer mirar a los ojos a Kagome, menos a Inuyasha que estaba tan atento como Kagome a sus palabras.

-Hace alrededor de unos treinta años Izayoi e Inu-no-Taisho se conocieron, enamoraron y casaron. Ambos Vivian en la mansion Taisho y eran los flamantes dueños de varias empresas importantes, la vida les sonrio aun mas con la llegada de sus hijos… Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho… -Kouga hizo una pausa y Kagome dirigió su vista a los ojos de Inuyasha quien miraba atentamente a Kouga, que hablaba de su familia, ella respiró profundamente y por la fraccion de Segundo que duro la pausa de Kouga su mente quedó en blanco.

-Los cuatro conformaban una familia feliz… Izayoi y su esposo no tenian nada mas que desear en la vida, incluso varios periodistas escribieron reportajes sobre el exito del jefe de familia… Todo parecia andar bien hasta que Inu-no Taisho conoció a Naraku Minazuki

-Kagome escuchaba atenta el relato de Kouga, en sus manos tenia uno de aquellos reportajes titulado: "El exito de los Taisho"…

-Aquel hombre tuvo algunos problemas con el clan Taisho quienes lo demandaron por una seria de irregularidades que Naraku habia cometido, y por los dias cuando el juez hiba a emitir su veredicto los esposos Taisho sufrieron un extraño accidente automovilistico en donde ambos fallecieron, desde ese momento Naraku Minazuki desaparecio de la ciudad puesto que fue denunciado como el causante de tal accidente, los hermanos Taisho lo buscaron junto a la justicia pero a ellos tambien comenzaron a sucederles accidentes extraños, como una cruel casualidad y de pronto simplemente desaparecieron, la mansion Taisho sigue ahi, las empresas siguen funcioando pero los hermanos no están.

Kagome tragó con dificultad al escuchar cada palabra que salia de la boca de Kouga, en sus manos tenia otra noticia en la cual decia: _"El misterio de los Taisho"_ y por su mente paso el dia cuando Inuyasha le contó aquella historia por sus propias palabras escondiendo detalles como su apellido. Un sollozo amenazó con escapar de sus labios, pues entendio que Inuyasha le habia mentido en un detalle su apellido era Taisho, no Tsujimoto, no se atrevio a mirarlo y solo pudo tomar un trago del café que ya estaba tibio.

-Paralelamente durante el tiempo en que los hermanos Taisho desaparecieron… –continuó Kouga con su relato luego de tomar un sorbo de café. –Naraku llego a un pequeño pueblo cerca del campo, un millonario siempre llama la atencion y una joven que nosotros conocemos fijo sus ojos y sus sentimientos en él…

-Kagome abrio los ojos con asombro y susurró: No puede ser… Kikyo? –Kouga simplemente asintió con la cabeza, tomó otro sorbo de café y continuo…

-Aunque la mayoria se negaba a la relacion de Kikyo y Naraku a ella no le importó, pues estaba muy enamorada de aquel hombre y de alguna manera el la hacia feliz, Kikyo confiaba con los ojos cerrados en él y su felicidad fue aun mayor cuando Naraku le pidio matrimonio…

-Oh dios mio –pensó Kagome cuando toda la historia se armaba como un rompecabezas dentro de su mente… de alguna manera todos estaban conectados con aquel ser tan lleno de maldad.

-Todo hiba bien, hasta los padres de Kikyo aceptaban la relacion, pero cuando estaban a dias de casarse Kikyo descubrio que Naraku la engañaba y aunque sentia gran amor por Naraku no pudo perdonarlo. Desde ahi comenzaron los problemas para Kikyo, Naraku se volvio como un loco obsesionado atacando a su familia y persiguiendola ella tuvo que huir y desde entonces ha pasado por distintas ciudades pero Naraku siempre logra encontrarla.

-Kagome no podia decir nada, miro a Inuyasha quien estaba serio, su rostro no reflajaba ninguna emocion…

-Durante el mismo tiempo Kagome, en otro lugar tu habias conocido a Inuyasha Tsujimoto y eras su novia…

-Kouga yo… -intentó decir algo cuando se enfrento con los ojos celestes de Kouga que sabia toda la verdad, ninguna palabra salio de su garganta y Kouga solo podia continuar con su relato.

-Despues de un tiempo en el que estuvieron juntos, Inuyasha volvio a encontrarse con Naraku quien lo amenazo, al verlo feliz ese maldito le dijo que te mataria enfrente de sus ojos… Inuyasha lo enfrentó quedando muy herido… y sin decirle nada a nadie desapareció… Tu lo estuviste buscando durante años, pero no habia rastros de Inuyasha Tsujimoto, su apellido era Taisho…

-Kagome ya no podia ocultar sus lagrimas, en la mesa tambien estaba uno de los afiches de personas desaparecidas del tiempo de cuando lo buscaba, desconocia totalmente que la desaparicion de Inuyasha se debia a Naraku y a una amenaza. No le importaba en ese momento saber cómo Kouga sabia todo eso, y con su Mirada perdida dijo casi en un susurro:-Entonces a Inuyasha lo encontre tres años despues, cuando ya estaba con Kouga y el estaba con Kikyo la misma que casi fue la esposa de Naraku. Y ademas el mismo Naraku era mi jefe… no puedo creerlo… nos tiene en sus manos… somos un simple plan para el… una venganza…

Se levantó de pronto de la mesa su rostro ya estaba bañado en lágrimas y se habia formado en nudo en su garganta –Yo… Kouga…. –intentaba disculparse por no haberle dicho a Kouga que conocia a Inuyasha, pero las palabras no salian de su boca, pasaron unos segundos respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse y luego se giró para enfrentarse a los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

-Por qué no me dijiste nada Inuyasha? –le preguntó con la voz dolida, necesitaba saber una respuesta, los ojos de Inuyasha comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad pero de sus labios no salio respuesta.

-Por que no me contaste de Naraku! … tu sabes que abria estado contigo, luchando a tu lado…. Te amo con toda mi alma! –exclamo casi gritando, entre sollozos y lagrimas. –Inuyasha porque tuviste que esperar tres años! Tres malditos años!… es que acaso yo no merecia saber?… Inuyasha respondeme! –grito exaltada, molestada y sobretodo dolida, Inuyasha tensó su mandibula se acerco a ella y la abrazó…

-Ese maldito amenazo con que te quitaria la vida… yo no podia dejar que pasara eso… Kagome… por eso preferi alejarme… para protegerse Kagome… -Su voz sonaba lastimada, tan lastimada como la voz de Kagome quien lo escucho atentamente… pero no podia perdonarlo… y se separo del abrazo con algo de dificultad aunque Inuyasha la sujetaba fuertemente pudo sacar fuerzas desde donde no las tenia…

-Basta! –exclamo tapandose los oidos… -No quiero escucharte! –le dijo molesta con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero Kagome! Espera… -le dijo Inuyasha al ver que ella retrocedia alejandose de el, acercandose a la puerta…

-Dejame sola! No quiero saber tus explicaciones! –se quedó en silencio luego de que el grito saliera de su boca, miro el rostro confundido de Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta y salio corriendo de ahi….

-Kagome! –gritó Inuyasha corriendo detras de ella… -Kagome espera… detente… -apuro el paso lo mas que pudo, y Kagome como nunca corrio lo mas rapido que pudo soltando sollozos y gritandole a Inuyasha que la dejara sola. Una vez que se encontro afuera de edificio cruzo la calle, por suerte vio que un taxi se acercaba, also su mano y grito: -Taxi! –mientras que Inuyasha corria tras de ella, cuando el vehiculo se detuvo no lo penso dos veces, se subio y cerro lo puerta pidiendole al conductor que avanzara rapidamente.

-Kagomeee! –grito Inuyasha cayendo de rodillas, derrotado, maldiciendose a si mismo por haberle ocultado cosas a Kagome. –Maldición! –gritó golpeando el suelo con su puño… -Maldición Kagome! –exclamo una vez mas, para luego levantarse y encontrarse de frente con Kouga, quien le entregó un monojo de llaves.

-Ve a buscarla… toma mi auto… es muy peligroso que ella este sola…

-lo se… sobretodo cuando no sabemos el lugar de ese maldito.

-Vete Inuyasha lo mas seguro es que valla a su departamento, yo hare un par de llamadas y ire alla, no pierdas mas tiempo… vete!

- - - - - - - - -

Las lágrimas aun salian de su rostro cuando luego de unos minutos el taxi la habia dejado afuera del edificio en donde vivia, no podia dejar de llorar, es que todo habria sido tan simple si el le ubiera dicho desde un comienzo todo lo que pasaba con Naraku ¿Por qué habia optado por huir? Si queria protegerla la mejor manera habria sido quedarse junto a ella y no dejandola sola sin ninguna informacion. Todo lo que Kouga le habia dicho le parecia irreal, era como si le contaran una historia de pelicula y el trago se hacia aun mas amargo porque era la realidad, lo que ellos estaban viviendo…

Suspiró tratando de dejar de sollozar, es que su mente estaba tan confundida eran tantas cosas, tantas amenazas, tanta maldad. Subió las escaleras con lentitud y se percato de que habia dejado su abrigo en la casa de Kikyo, su cuerpo estaba completamente helado, solo queria sentirse a salvo…

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su departamento respiró profundamente, busco sus llaves y con algo de dificultad abrio la puerta, sin mirar al interior limpio las lagrimas que casi le quemaban el rostro, saco las llaves de la chapa y also la vista. El aire se le fue completamente de los pulmones y su corazón dejo de latir al encontrarse de frente con aquella Mirada rojiza y con esa sonrisa sarcastica y malvada de Naraku.

Continuara….

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Holaaaa a todos los que leen este fic, en realidad no tengo mucho tiempo para dejar la nota de autor, solo queria decirles que ya nos estamos acercando a los capitulos finales que se vienen con todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que estuvo bastante intenso, si se que es justa la razon por la cual Inuyasha se marchó pero Kagome tiene razon en molestarse quien no se molestaria con algo asi?

**Quiero agradecerles de corazon sus mensajes me animan a seguir tambien quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga doremi que su review siempre esta ahi. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado**

**Porfavor lo unico que pido son sus opiniones…**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Cuidense**

**Isis.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19:

Tenía el pie apoyado en el acelerador del auto la vista fija en el camino y sus ambas manos tomaban el volante, necesitaba llegar lo antes posible al departamento de Kagome que habia huido enfadado y dolida.

-Maldicion! –masculló entre dientes golpendo el volante y odiando al semáforo que alumbraba la luz roja señal que debía detenerse. Si bien no llevaba mas de cinco minutos dentro de aquel automóvil los segundos se le hacían eternos y la situación insoportable, tomó con la mano derecha su celular mientras el semáforo todavia señalaba el rojo, marcó el número de Kagome y esperó… una, dos, tres, cuatro veces sono el tono, Kagome no atendía e Inuyasha sentia que su corazón parecia oprimirse cada vez más, el rostro molesto y dolido de ella estaba marcado en estos momentos dentro de su mente mientras que su garganta era gobernada por el nudo que lo hacía tragar con dificultad.

La luz verde por fin decia que podia avanzar pero antes en algunas fracciones de Segundo colgo la llamada tirando el teléfono y golpeando con ambas manos empuñadas el volante

-Maldicion! –exclamó nuevamente exasperado sumergido dentro de un mal presentimiento que aumentaba mientras los segundos pasaban, era la misma sensación que habia experimentado cuando Kagome fue víctima del accidente provocado por Naraku, la sensacion era desagradable pero Inuyasha sabia que aquel sentimiento no lo abandonaría, no hasta que la viera y el brillo de sus ojos castaños le dijeran que esta bien, sana y salva como debia estar.

Su pie volvió a cargarse en el acelerador logrando sacar del automóvil sonidos estrepitosos que alertaron a algunas personas que transitaban por el lugar. –soy un estúpido! –se reprochaba a sí mismo entre dientes, maldiciendo su conducta y falta de confianza, Kagome estaba en todo su derecho al enfadarse y él tenía la culpa al haber desaparecido durante aquellos años creyendo que Naraku jamas lograria acercarse a ella entendiendo ahora lo ingenuo que habia sido, pues aque maldito igual habia podido dañarla.

-Maldición! –exclamó otra vez intentando apaciguar el rabia y el miedo que corrian velozmente por todas sus venas.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

-Naraku… -solo pudo susurrar su nombre dentro del asombro y del miedo que la presencia de aquel hombre causaba en ella, de inmediato las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas y todos sus sentidos se volcaron atentos ante cualquier movimiento que Naraku podia efectuar. No habia tiempo para preguntarse sobre cómo estaba dentro de su departamento, si no que debia actuar con cautela conciente del peligro dentro del que su vida estaba ahora. La puerta tras ella aun estaba abierta y por una fracción de Segundo respiró tranquila pensando que podría escapar, solo alcanzó a retroceder un paso con seguridad, puesto que Naraku fue mucho más rápido y en un movimiento completamente brusco la tomó por la parte alta del brazo empujandola al interior del departamento para luego soltarla y azotando la puerta para cerrarla. Kagome tuvo que mantener el equilibrio y su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y solo pudo quedarse nuevamente inmóvil.

-Soy una tonta… -se dijo a sí misma dentro de sus pensamientos, entendiendo que dentro de su enojo en contra de Inuyasha habia caido otra vez en las manos de aquel desagradable ser. Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y escuchando en su mente las palabras dichas por Inuyasha unos meses antes _"Ese tipo es peligroso"_ -Abrió los ojos para encontrarse nuevamente con aquella Mirada llena de maldad que la analizaba completamente y hacia que su corazón se paralizara.

-no, no, no… -comenzó a decir Naraku negando con la cabeza y acercandose a ella, que se alejaba con cada paso que el daba. –Esta vez no te escaparas preciosa… estás en mis manos… -Kagome tragó saliva mientras que sentia como su garganta y estómago se anudaban a la vez y se daba cuenta de que ya no podia retroceder un paso mas pues ya estaba apoyada en contra de una pared.

-Por qué haces esto? –se atrevió a preguntar con la voz tímida respirando profundamente tratando de controlar el temor que la invadia y que la mantenía inmóvil de la cabeza a los pies.

-Pues… ¿Por qué hago esto? De verdad te interesa saber preciosa? -Kagome se quedo en silencio, mirandolo fijamente encontrando las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentarlo… Naraku al ver el rostro decidido de Kagome decidió continua –Bueno preciosa simplemente estoy cobrando lo que me pertenece…

-Lo qué te pertenece? –le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y alzando su voz.. Naraku solo sonrio al ver el caracter que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de Kagome.

-Perdon preciosa y en donde quedo el respeto… hace unas semanas me tratabas de señor ¿Qué paso con eso? -Kagome abrio los ojos en señal de asombro es que ese sujeto tan, ni siquira podia encontrar una palabra para expresar aquella maldad en el y aun se atrevia a preguntar sobre respeto, negó levemente con la cabeza antes de responderle..

-Creo que te perdi el respeto y no te mereces que te diga señor –lo ultimo lo dijo en tono ironico comprovando que con cada palabra que ella emitia Naraku solo sonreia ni siquiera mostraba una gota de vergüenza y antes de que hablara de Nuevo Kagome continuo. –Ahora dime… ¿Por qué haces esto? –Naraku la miro fijamente y otra sonrisa sarcastica adorno su rostro…

-Bueno preciosa que quieres que te diga, simplemente te metiste en mis planes habria sido tan facil si no ubieras conocido a ese tonto de Taisho… -Kagome sintio como su Corazon se paralizaba nuevamente por el tono despectivo que utilizaba Naraku, estaba hablando de Inuyasha, las fuerzas parecieron flaquear por un minuto pero respiro profundamente para continuar hablando con Naraku…

-De que estas hablando? –intentó parecer confundida ante Naraku no queria nombrarle a Inuyasha o darle pistas de que entendia perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

-Me sorprendes pequeña.. estoy seguro de que sabes de quien hablo.

-No tengo idea de quien hablas… -titubeo un poco Kagome la presencia de aquel sujeto la estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa. Naraku por su parte solto una carcajada que a Kagome le parecio siniestra para luego agregar.

-No sacas nada con ocultarlo sabes bien de que te hablo de Inuyasha Taisho, el estupido creyo que cambiandose el apellido yo no me acercaria a ti, asi que preciosa si quieres saber porque estoy aqui o porqué intente acabar con tu vida deberias preguntarselo a él…

No pudo responderle nada, puesto que al escuchar las palabras de Naraku su mente se fue rapidamente al instante en que Kouga le habia explicado que el apellido de Inuyasha no era Tsujimoto sino Taisho, sintió como su corazón se oprimia pues ahora que tenia a Naraku en frente de ella entendia de verdad que Inuyasha habia desaparecido para protegerla, ahora en esos segundos entendia el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras y en ese mismo instante sintio el arrepentimiento porque el intentaba explicarle y en cambio ella solo le habia gritado. Luego alzo la vista volviendo a la realidad teniendo a Naraku en frente de ella y aquella fuerza que tuvo para enfrentarlo volvio nuevamente.

-Por qué haces esto? Por qué no dejas a Inuyasha en paz? Suficiente hiciste con arrebatarle la vida a sus padres? Que tengo que ver yo en esto? –la ultima pregunta fue pronunciada con algo de timidez, Naraku solto una nueva carcajada.

-Esa maldita familia Taisho tuvo el descaro de enfrentarme, y no descansare hasta acabar con todos ellos… No es suficiente solo matar a sus padres y ahi-Naraku sonrio antes de continuar. -entras tu preciosa… se sufre mucho mas cuando la persona que amas te es arrebatada y quiero ver la cara de ese imbecil cuando se de cuenta de lo que voy a hacer contigo…

-Eres un maldito.. –susurró Kagome mirandolo con sus ojos castaños que estaban sumamente brillantes.

-Además preciosa no estoy contando con que te negaste a ser mia… y como bien supo Kikyo antes de morir… si una mujer no es mia, no sera de nadie…

De pronto Naraku comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas a Kagome e intento tocar la mejilla de ella con sus labios, Kagome sintio como el miedo volvia a invadirla corrio su cara para evitar que Naraku la tocara, la cercania con ese tipo no le gustaba y al ver la insistencia que el tenia por besarla apreto la cartera que aun tenia en sus manos y se la lanzó en la cara gritando.

-No te atrevas a tocarme! – un sollozo se le escapo de los labios luego de gritarle y rapidamente pudo alejarse unos pasos de Naraku, mientras este se llevaba una de sus manos hasta el lugar en donde lo habia golpeado, intento torpemente tomar algo para defenderse pero sus nervios hacian que sus manos tiritaran por lo que solo logro esparcir un par de cosas que cayeron al suelo, no tenia con que defenderse y en estos momentos la cocina le parecia tan lejana…

Los segundos que vinieron despues los sitio como si transcurrieran en cámara lenta, Naraku se volteó y la enfrento nuevamente con esa mirada llena de maldad solo con la diferencia de que sus ojos oscuros destellaban de rabia, si bien el golpe no le habia causo dolor absoluto detestaba la osadía que habia tenido aquella mujer por golpearlo nuevamante, -No… -le dijo con la voz ronca que provoco en Kagome un escalofrío que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo –De esta no te salvas preciosa…

No supo en que momento la figura alta de Naraku se acercaba a ella nuevamente y sus grandes manos la tomaban con fuerza desde el cuello, tanta fuerza que logro levantarla un par de centímetros desde el suelo, Kagome comenzó a mover de forma desesperada sus extremidades, las manos de Naraku la estaban estrangulando fuertemente y le negaba al aire entrar a sus pulmones, se sentia desesperada el dolor y la afixia eran intolerables, su mente estaba en blanco y por sus ojos caian lagrimas, no supo cuantos segundos estaria resistiendo lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, sentia que las fuerzas la dejaban y que la vida se le estaba llendo en ese momento.

Naraku sonreia mientras veia el rostro de Kagome sufrir, sin embargo al ver que el cuerpo de la mujer se desvanecia la solto con ambas manos dejandola caer… Kagome abrio los ojos luego del choque entre el piso y su cuerpo, tosio un par de veces y por la boca tomo una bocanada de aire… un gemido de dolor se le escapó de los labios, luego vino un sollozo mientras que a la vez respiraba agitada intentando recuperar el aliento… de pronto se vio de nuevo en el aire, Naraku la habia tomado de nuevo esta vez por la parte alta del brazo, Kagome dejo escapar otro quejido de sus labios aun mantenia los ojos cerrados y Naraku apretó aun mas su brazo obligandola a mirarlo.

-Voy a esperar a que llegue tu noviecito… le encantará verte respirando por ultima vez…

Kagome miró a los ojos a ese ser tan despreciable, entendiendo que por su cabeza solo debian pasar planes e ideas malvadas… respiró con dificultad y titubeando se atrevio a decir:

-eres… eres… un maldito… desgraciado… -respiró otra vez le costaba mucho hablar pero lo seguia enfrentando con la mirada, Naraku escuchó sus palabras y fruncio el ceño como desagrado, y luego en una fraccion de segundo golpeó la mejilla de Kagome con una fuerte bofetada tirandola al suelo nuevamente.

-Eres una insolente…

No sabia cuantos minutos más habian transcurridos se sentia terriblemente cansada no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para levantarse, tampoco sabia en donde estaba Naraku luego de que improvisara una cuerda y le amarrara ambas manos tras la espalda. Tenia los ojos cerrados, sentia que cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba incluso sentia que le pesaban las lagrimas que aun salian por sus ojos.

De pronto el sonido de unos golpes fuertes en la puerta la alertaron, abrio los ojos y miro en direccion a la entrada, pues estaba enfrente de ella, los golpes sonaron nuevamante solo que esta vez acompañados de una voz extremadamente conocida y amada por ella

-Kagome… ¿Estás ahí?… -Giró su cabeza para mirar en donde estaba Naraku, no lo encontro por ninguna parte, intentó avanzar pero sus piernas estaban inmóviles.

-Kagome! Respondeme! –la voz de el sonaba desesperada, los golpes continuaban cada vez eran hechos con mas fuerza.

-Inuyashaaaaa! –gritó entre sollozos para que el la escuchara, los golpes cesaron y luego escucho la voz de él nuevamente.

-Kagome estas bien? –reitero la pregunta aun respirando agitadamente esperando la respuesta al otro lado de la puerta..

-No puedo acercarme… Inuyasha no puedo… -otro sollozo salio de sus labios, giraba la cabeza buscando a Naraku, y estaba desesperada por ver los ojos de su Inuyasha otra vez

-Esta bien Kagome esperame… -dijo otra vez inuyasha para luego comenzar a golpear la puerta con su hombro, intentando abrirla, golpeo dos veces sin resultado luego camino unos pasos hacia atras para darse impulso y se acercó con todas sus fuerzas esta vez obteniendo resultados puesto que la puerta se abrio.

Inmediatamente entro al departamento de Kagome y la encontró en el suelo frente a el, sus ojos empapados de lagrimas, su rostro lastimado y sus manos atadas a su espalda, tragó con dificultad mientras sentia que su corazón se oprimia…

-oh Kagome! –exclamo para acercarse a ella, se sentó en el suelo y tomo el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, besandole la frente, mientras ella solo sollozaba.

-Lo siento Kagome, perdoname… -se disculpaba mientras le besaba el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

-Inuyasha salgamos de aqui… -le dijo con la voz algo insegura mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-Ese maldito aun esta aqui? –le pregunto mientras liberaba sus manos, Kagome no alcanzó a responder puesto que Naraku se acercó a ellos y golpeó a Inuyasha por la espalda..

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH Inuyasha! –gritó asustada Kagome, al ver que Inuyasha caia se acercó a el que le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron para luego ponerse de pie sin ningun esfuerzo dejando a Kagoma tras de si, protegiendola y enfrentando a Naraku directamente a los ojos.

-asi que aqui estamos Naraku… -le dijo con la voz fuerte demostrando su rabia, Kagome nunca lo habia visto asi, sus ojos dorados fulguraban parecia que saldria fuego de ellos su mandibula tensa lo hacia verse mas enfadado, es que tenia toda la razon para sentir odio en contra de ese hombre, toda la razon.

-Viniste a ver como acabo con tu noviecita?… porque dejame decirte Inuyasha que ya me cansé de seguirlos por todo el pais. –Inuyasha frunció el ceño molesto le causaba una sensación tan desagradable la presencia de ese sujeto sobretodo la manera tan sarcastica que utilizaba en cada uno de sus diálogos. Kagome por su parte solo podia mirar la escena sintiendose tan pequeña entre las miradas de ambos hombres y el ambiente tan tenso que podia cortarse si ella quisiera.

-Sal de mi camino –dijo de pronto Naraku intentando alejarlo de Kagome, actitud que termino con acabar la paciencia de Inuyasha y que desato todo su odio emitiendo primero un sonido que pareció un gruñido para luego empujar a Naraku con ambas manos.

-No te atrevas a tocarla! –bramó furioso Inuyasha como si fuera una bestia defendiendo lo que le pertenecía. Naraku retrocedió un par de pasos al recibir el fuerte empujon brindado por Inuyasha, respiró profundamente y la sonrisa sarcastica se borró de su rostro, sus ojos rojizos comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad cosa que atemorizó a Kagome, quien sintió otra vez aquella corriente fria recorrerle la espalda.

No supo cual fue el Segundo exacto en donde ambos hombres comenzaron a pelear intentando dañarse, Kagome no podia enfocar bien su vista no vio con claridad cuantos golpes recibia o entregaba Inuyasha, estaba inmóvil aterrada, escuchando las palabras que decían.

-Pagaras lo que le hiciste a mis padres maldito! –decia Inuyasha mientras golpeaba a Naraku.

-Aunque acabes conmigo no los tendras de vuelta. –le respondió Naraku siguiendo con el juego que siempre efectuaba al emitir cada palabra, siempre preocupado del daño emocional.

Kagome no sabia que hacer su cuerpo aun estaba inmóvil, de pronto vio que Naraku tenia acorralado a Inuyasha y sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre él intentando hacerle algun daño, pero solo logró ser lanzada nuevamente en contra del suelo.

-No te metas mujer! –le gritó Naraku mientras Inuyasha tomaba algo de ventaja y le exclama molesto:

-Maldición te dije que no la tocaras!

Kagome se sentó con algo de dificultad se tomó la cabeza, respiró profundamente no supo cuantos segundos estuvo en el suelo y cuando volvio a enfocar su vista en ambos hombres vio que nuevamente Naraku tenía la ventaja.

-Inuyasha! –gritó lanzandose sobre Naraku que estaba de pie y pateaba a un Inuyasha casi inconsciente. Kagome intentó enterrarle sus uñas en el rostro, de ningura manera dejaria que Naraku le arrebatara la vida a Inuyasha, esto ya era algo de vida o muerte y Naraku no triunfaria.

-Te dije que no te entrometieras! –gritó Naraku lanzandola al suelo para luego tomarla por el cuello y levantarla afixiandola. –Ya me tienes harto mujer insolente! -Kagome movia sus brazos y piernas intentando en vano soltarse del agarre.

-Inu… ya… sha… -logró decir al ver como su amado de ojos dorados se levantaba.

-Sueltalaaa! –gritó haciendo que Naraku se volteara, se limpió un hilo de sangre que caia por su boca. –Tus asuntos no son con ella…

Naraku hizo un gesto de desagrado y dejó caer a Kagome, que de inmediato tosió y tomo aire intentando sentarse.

-si… -dijo Naraku de pronto ordenando su ropa y sonriendo otra vez de manera sarcastica. –mis problemas son contigo y tu desagrable familia y sabes Inuyasha… -hizo una pausa buscando algo en el interior del abrigo que vestía sacando un revolver y apuntando a Inuyasha.. –ya me canse… Taisho…

Kagome enfocó su vista y vio como Naraku apuntaba a Inuyasha con el revolver, su dedo pulgar alaba el gatillo preparandose para disparar. El solo retrocedio un par de pasos atento a los movimientos efectuados por la mano de Naraku sin atreverse a mirar el rostro horrorizado de Kagome que estaba bañado en lagrimas.

-muere… Taisho..

-NOOOOOOOO! INUYASHAAAA! –Kagome gritó a todo pulmon cerrando los ojos y llevandose por inercia ambas manos hacia su cabeza cubiendo sus oidos. El sonido de tres disparos la estremeció las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos, luego sintió como su Corazon dejo de latir cuando oyo el sonido de un cuerpo al caer.

Continuara…..

- - - - - - - - - - -

Holaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores de este fic ya oficialmente puedo decir que este es el penultimo capitulo y que el proximo sera el final.

Ufff si que quedo intenso este capitulo al fin se estan enfrentando, y espero que les haya gustado no se escribir peleas muy bien pero espero que me hayan entendido la idea, si lo se a mi tambien me cuesta hacer sufrir a Inuyasha pero solo puedo decirles que esperen a que traiga el proximo capitulo.

Mis saludos esta vez van para todos los que me han escrito y los que leen este fic de verdad yo soy feliz con saber que a alguien le guste mi historia.

Solo me queda pedirles sus mensajitos, acepto todas las opinions pues quiero saber si les ha gustado mi historia

Cuidense mucho

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo… el final que emocionante

Besitos

Isis.

Pd: muchas gracias por la compañia….

**Pd2: ahora a escribir el final.**


	20. Capítulo 20

Fecha de inicio: 17 de abril del 2005 ahora a leer:

**Tu Mirada en mí**

**Capitulo 20:** Después de la tormenta.

-NOOOOOOOO! INUYASHAAAA! –Kagome gritó a todo pulmon cerrando los ojos y llevandose por inercia ambas manos hacia su cabeza cubriendo sus oidos. El sonido de tres disparos la estremeció, las lágrimas no paraban de salir por sus ojos, luego sintió como su Corazon dejo de latir cuando oyo el sonido de un cuerpo al caer….

-Inuyasha… -sollozó sin fuerzas… habían pasado unos segundos desde que oyó los disparos y el silencio le pareció tan mortal, es que acaso ¿Inuyasha se iría para siempre? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo temía tanto abrir los ojos, porque sabía que su vida ahora dependía de los segundos que pasaban lentamente.

Respiró profundamente y se sacó las manos de la cabeza, suspiró y el silencio le causó un escalofrió que le recorrio todo el cuerpo, solo deseaba no haber escuchado aquellos disparos… todo le parecía tan extraño era como si estuviera en otra realidad, sola alejada de todo, tenía tanto miedo de abrir los ojos, tanto…

Respiró otra vez el tiempo le parecía una tortura pero quería saber de Inuyasha, asi que juntó el poco valor que le quedaba para abrir los ojos, primero vió algo borroso, pues sus ojos no enfocaban por las lágrimas que aun salían. Kagome se limpió el rostro y miró una escena que le costó comprender, en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de Naraku, quien se quejaba de door, de pie un poco mas alla estaba Kouga con un revolver en la mano derecha, frunció el ceño no entendía nada ¿En qué momento había llegado Kouga? Despúes giró su cabeza y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los ojos brillantes de Inuyasha, quien aun estaba sentado en el suelo y no salia de su asombro.

-Inuyasha! –exclamó Kagome en un sollozo lleno de triztesa pero tambien de alegria sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir y ella volvía a la vida, él al escucharla salió de sus pensamientos y respiró tranquilo, estaban ambos a salvo.

Kagome solo pudo acercarse a Inuyasha avanzando con las rodillas, no le dijo nada solo lo abrazó, Inuyasha le respondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, le acarició su cabello azabache intentando calmarla.

-Inuyasha sacame de aqui… vamonos… olvidemos todo esto…. Llevame lejos… no quero seguir aquí -decía Kagome entre sollozos aferrada a la ropa de Inuyasha, agena a todos los policías que entraban al departamento y se acercaban al cuerpo de Naraku

Kouga había llegado en el momento justo y habia reaccionado antes de que Naraku disparara, los tres disparos que escuchó Kagome fueron ocasionados por el revolver de Kouga, que casi de manera exacta le disparo a Naraku en lugares de su cuerpo en donde no era de un riesgo vital, la muerte era muy fácil para aquel hombre, tenia que pagar de otra forma el dolor que había causado.

-tranquila Kagome…. Todo se acabó… -le susurró en el oido Inuyasha respirando al fin con tranquilidad, ageno también a los policias que tomaban a Naraku para arrestarlo y le leian los cargos.

-Esta arrestado por el homicidio de Izayoi e Inu no Taisho, por la estafa a… -las palabras de los demás hombres lo tenian sin cuidado, Kouga miraba la escena y una leve sonrisa se le formó en el rostro

-Kouga… -dijo de pronto Inuyasha haciendo que el hombre lo mirara a los ojos… -gracias…. –sonrio con Kagome aun entre sus brazos, en realidad le agredecia mucho a aquel hombre por lo que necesitaba decirselo, Kouga sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza ya todo había terminado….

- - - - - - - - -

Los rayos del sol entraban de una manera suave a tráves de las ventanas, se notaba que el otoño estaba comenzando y que pronto el ambiente se volvería mas frío, algo que desconsolaba a una pequeña niña, puesto que cuando el invierno comenzaba sus padres no la dejaban salir a jugar al jardín, aunque la casa en la que vivían era grande ella prefería mil veces jugar afuera.

-Akane! –llamaba una mujer de alrededor de unos 28 años de edad, que tenía largos cabellos azabaches, piel blanca y unos ojos castaños sumamente brillantes.

-Akane! –llamó otra vez alzando la voz, buscando por toda la casa a una personita que le encantaba esconderse, había entrado a casi todas las habitaciones y su pequeña no aparecía por ninguna parte es que no podia descuidarse puesto que la niña comenzaba a imaginar cosas y emprendía sus aventuras. –ahhh –Suspiró algo cansada sentandose en la cama de su habitación y dejando a un lado una serie de juguetes que había recogido, pues estaban regados por toda la casa. Pasaron algunos segundos y sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, eran de Koharu la mujer que la ayudaba en los deberes de la casa

-Señora Kagome… -dijo Koharu con la voz agitada… -encontré a la pequeña… está arriba en el cuarto en donde guardamos las cosas antiguas.

Se levantó rapidamente de la cama para ir en dirección de donde su pequeña estaba, negó levemente con la cabeza reprochandose porque no habia pensado en que la niña estaba ahi, dejando en su habitación a una agotada Koharu que habia recorrido junto a ella toda la casa.

-Akane? –preguntó una vez que entró al pequeño y polvoriento lugar, no le gustaba que su hija se pusiera a jugar en ese lugar, pero la naturaleza curiosa de Akane siempre le ganaba.

-Mamá! Me encontraste! –exclamó la pequeña niña, que tenía alrededor de unos cuatro años, sus ojos dorados brillaban debido a la emocion porque habia descubierto algo muy lindo, su cabello negro azabache no brillaba puesto que estaba toda cubierta de polvo.

-hija pero mira cómo vienes … -le dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa al ver a la niña toda cubierta de polvo pero tan sonriente como siempre. La pequeña comenzó a acercarse lentamente, sabia que su expedición ya tenia que terminar, pero estaba feliz porque habia encontrado algo para su madre.

-qué tienes ahi? –le preguntó Kagome una vez que habian salido del cuarto frunciendo el ceño y viendo que Akane escondía algo en su espalda.

-es un tesoro… lo encontre para tí Mamá! –dijo Akane aun emocionada entregandole a Kagome, que estaba incada para llegar a su altura, un libro de tapa lisa y de color rojo, Kagome sacudió un poco el polvo y su corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente puesto que el libro lo conocía muy bien pero hacía mucho años que no lo veía.

-Mamá… ese libro es un cuento? –preguntó con su vocecita suave sin notar el rostro serio de su madre, el libro le habia parecido tan interesante que queria saber de qué se trataba.

-Si… pequeña…. -Titubeó Kagome, mientras muchas imagenes se le venian a la mente.

-Y me lo leerias? –preguntó otra vez de manera inocente, Kagome hiba a abrir aquel libro, pero luego se arrepintió.

-Akane pequeña… este es otro tipo de cuento y te lo leeré…-hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad. -cuando estés mas grande. –la niña miró a Kagome con el ceño fruncido hiba a decir algo más pero su madre se puso de pie y le dijo:

-Ahora debemor ir a darte un baño… o quieres que tu papá te vea asi? -La pequeña de ojos dorados de inmediato sonrió y se olvidó de aquel libro, su padre regresaba hoy y recordó que le había prometido una muñeca de regalo.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_Me miraba detenidamente, sus dorados ojos seguían cada uno de mis movimientos y no desviaba su vista, yo estaba a unos cuantos metros de él y podia sentir su Mirada, Intenté seguirle el juego y lo mire varias veces, pero quizas yo no era tan fuerte como él porque en seguida giraba mi cabeza e intentaba en vano, pensar en otra cosa._

Me expresaba tantas cosas, su semblante era frío, estaba serio, no sonreía, en el brillo de sus ojos pude notar su rencor, su rabia, su enojo y hasta quizas su tristeza. No podia soportar verlo así, me sentía dividida en muchas partes, queria ir y abrazarlo, o quizas podria huir y salir de ahi, pero también me queria quedar ahi, en ese lugar contemplandolo y perderme en su mirada".

Tragó con algo de dificultad puesto que recordaba aun tan claramente aquellos días en donde se sentía al límite, tan ahogada dentro de sus propios sentimientos que necesitaba escribirlos para aclararse. Cerró el libro, que había sido su diaro y que Akane de manera tan inocente se lo habia devuelto, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa es que acaso eso significaba algo?

Negó levemente con su cabeza, eso no significaba nada, de pronto una sonrisa adornó su rostro al ver el destello del anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda, giró la cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en una fotografía apoyada en una mesa, cerca de su cama. En la fotografía salía el hombre de ojos dorados que aun le robaba cada suspiro, junto a él aparecía ella misma vestida de blanco, el día de su boda.

-Inuyasha… -susurró acariciando la imágen, para luego enfocar su vista en la fotografia de otra boda, la de Kouga y Kikyo, sonrió levemente ambos habian logrado ser felices lejos de la ciudad y recordaba perfectamente la última vez que los habia visto.

- - - - - - - -

-Bueno Kagome ya debemos irnos, ya están todas las cosas… - Kagome asintió con la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en los celestes ojos de Kouga.

-Kouga… yo… lo siento mucho… -le dijo con algo de dificultad, no queria volver a llorar, Kouga se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Tranquila Kagome no me pidas perdón, todo sucede por algo y sé que tu seras muy feliz al lado de Inuyasha, él es a quién amas, no yo… -Por mas que trató de evitarlo unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, quizas las heridas que Naraku había hecho en su rostro y en su cuerpo se borrarían, pero sabía que el recuerdo y el temor de alguna manera siempre la hiban a acompañar

-Cuidate mucho Kouga… yo solo quiero que seas feliz… -le dijo separandose del abrazo y limpiando sus lagrimas, luego su vista se enfocó en el rostro debil pero sonriente de Kikyo que se habia logrado salvar del ultimo ataque de Naraku.

Ya todos los procesos legales se habían acabado y pudieron entender que la razón del odio de Naraku en contra de Inuyasha, era simplemente porque se había enamorado de Izayoi Taisho y al no ser correspondido juró vengarse contra toda la familia de Inu-no- Taisho acabando incluso con la vida de la que alguna vez habia sido su amada, y bueno la maldad solo atrae a más maldad y todo lo demás siguió su curso, si las personas no hacían lo que él quería no debían vivir.

Ahora solo tenían que alejarse pronto las heridas de sus rostros se borrarían, pero todos, los cuatro, sabían que debían alejarse para poder sanarse, ella se marcharía con Inuyasha y en su corazón sentía una alegría inmensa, sabía que solo él la haría feliz y ella intentaría responderle de la misma forma.

- - - - - - - - -

Sonrió otra vez ante el recuerdo, finalmente Kouga sí había logrado ser feliz puesto que de la amistad que tenía con Kikyo había nacido entre ambos un gran amor, su boda se había efectuado hacia un par de años y ahora ambos esperaban el nacimiento de su primer hijo.

-Cuando escribí todo esto jamás pense que estaria tan feliz… pero nunca deje de anhelarlo… -se dijo a sí misma, mas bien se lo decía a la Kagome que era antes, a la Kagome que vivía cada día desconociendo todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero que cada noche soñaba con ser feliz junto al hombre de ojos dorados que lograba sacar de ellas tantas emociones.

- - - - - - - - - -

Akane estaba en la sala jugando con sus muñecas, preguntaba una y otra vez la hora, estaba tan impaciente, lo único que quería era que su padre llegara para así contarle sobre sus aventuras y sobre el tesoro. De pronto escuchó el sonido de un auto estacionarse y luego que unos pasos se acercaban, su rostro se iluminó completamente, estaba segura de que era él. La puerta se abrió y dejo entrar a el hombre de ojos dorados que la niña tanto extrañaba.

-Papá! –exclamó Akane mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta él, Inuyasha solo pudo sonreir, soltó el equipaje que traia en sus manos y se incó para recibir el abrazo de su pequeña.

-Hola mi preciosa! –exclamó alzando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos. Desde que habia retomado el mando de las empresas de su padre junto a su hermano Sesshomaru continuamente tenía que viajar por negocios y aunque se habia marchado solo por un par de dias había extrañado mucho a su familia.

-Te extrañe mucho Papá! –dijo Akane abrazandolo con mucha alegria.

-Y yo te extrañé mucho a ti pequeña… -le dijo Inuyasha mirando a su hija a los ojos, comprendiendo por el brillo de ellos lo feliz que estaba y sonriendo tambien para sí mismo al comprobar una vez mas lo parecida que era Akane a Kagome. –y que hizo mi pequeña mientras no estuve? –le preguntó bajandola de sus brazos para después incarse y buscar algo en su maleta.

-mmmmm haber… -comenzó a pensar Akane llevando una mano a la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño… -ahhh si! –dijo de pronto sonriendo nuevamente. –estuve jugando, viendo television y tambien hize una aventura y encontré un tesoro y se lo dí a Mamá…

-ahh con que estuviste escondiendote? –agregó Inuyasha sonriendo, pues sabía que cuando Akane hablaba de aventuras significaba que estaba escondida en alguna habitación y como era pequeña costaba mucho encontrarla. La pequeña solo le respondio con una carcajada mientras miraba con curiosidad la maleta de su padre.

-La encontré…. –dijo Inuyasha luego de unos segundos, Akane sonrió y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse aun mas…

-me la das?

-Primero… -dijo Inuyasha poniendose serio, para luego sonreir nuevamente –debes decirme en donde está Mamá…

-ahhh eso es muy fácil… Mamá está en la habitación, luego de que le entregué el tesoro no ha salido de ahí… -Inuyasha frunció el ceño, de que tesoro estaba hablando su hija, negó con la cabeza levemente pues no quería parecer molesto frente a Akane, sacó de su maleta una caja envuelta con un papel brillan y se la dio a Akane, la niña sonrió y lo abrazó

-gracias papi… -Inuyasha se levantó no sin antes besar la pequeña frente de su hija, luego enfocó sus dorados ojos en Koharu, quien veia sonriente la escena y se acercaba a Akane.

-Hola Koharu… -la saludó percatandose de que no le había dirigido palabra alguna, Koharu respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza. –Y Kagome? –preguntó algo preocupado, si bien no llevaba muchos minutos en la casa estaba acostumbrado a que Kagome lo recibiera junto con Akane. –Está en su habitación señor… -respondió Koharu mientras Akane comenzaba a romper el papel.

Abrió levemente la puerta, no quería hacer ningun ruido y se encontró con la figura de Kagome, quien estaba sentada en el borde de su cama y miraba hacia la ventana completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, traia su cabello negro azabache suelto por la espalda y su perfil se veía hermoso. Respiró profundamente pues sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor velocidad, sus brazos ya tenian la necesidad de estrecharla y sus labios anhelaban besarla, sonrio nuevamente para sí mismo, solo habian estado separado por tres dias y la había extrañado tanto, es que acaso nunca podria vivir sin ella? sabia muy bien que no, desde el día en que la vió por primera vez, sus ojos castaños jamas se habian ido de su mente menos de su corazón.

Kagome volteó levemente y se encontró con los ojos dorados de su esposo, quien estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, le sonrió levemente sacandolo un poco del trance en el que estaba, otra vez la miraba con aquellos ojos dorados con los que analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos y que a la vez le expresaban una inmensa ternura.

-Inuyasha… -susurro levantandose y sonriendole, él comenzó a acercarse a ella necesitaba tanto abrazarla, era como si sus sentidos necesitaran de ella, como si Kagome fuera el aire que respiraba todos los dias.

-Kagome… -le dijo tambien susurrando y enfocando sus ojos en el libro que su esposa había dejado sobre la cama. Ella solo lo miro con sus ojos castaños, se acercó a él y lo abrazo… Inuyasha le correspondió con la misma intensidad notando de inmediato que a Kagome algo le pasaba

-Te extrañe tanto… -le dijo mientras se aferraba al pecho masculino de Inuyasha, él le acaricio el cabello.

-y yo a tí Hermosa… lo unico que quería era estar con mis niñas de Nuevo… -se separó un poco del abrazo para mirarla directamente a los ojos y se acercó para besarla levemente en los labios y luego agregó. –Qué es lo que te pasa Kagome?

-Ella lo miró asombrada y frunció el ceño, es que aun la sorprendia parecía como si él fuera capaz de leer dentro de sus pensamientos. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, no estaba segura si era necesario que él supiera lo que la inquietaba, pero él la estaba mirando con aquella Mirada dorada, tan brillante e intense

- La pequeña te contó acerca del tesoro? –le dijo con la voz algo aungustiada, Inuyasha la miró extrañado y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-El tesoro que Akane encontró, es un libro, era mi antiguo diario Inuyasha… aquel diario en donde comenze a escribir cuando te vi de Nuevo recuerdas? Despues de que desapareciste.

-Ese… diario? –preguntó asombrado de manera susurrante… Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se voltero dandole la espalda a su esposo… respiró profundamente y continuo –comenzé a leerlo, y volvieron tantas imagines Inuyasha, tantas situaciones, nuestra historia, Kikyo, Kouga, Tú…. Y aquel hombre Inuyasha…. –dijo con dificultad pero sin atreverse a nombrar a Naraku, puesto que los dos se habian prometido que no hablarian de aquel villano en su casa, jamas.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura volteandola para que sus ojos castaños lo miraran, Kagome intentó contener las ganas de llorar y continuo. –que Akane haya encontrado el diario significa algo?… Inuyasha por un momento volví a sentir aquel temor, aun no se me borra de la mente el hecho de que tu vida haya estado en peligro, al recordarlo vuelve esa angustia. –Las lágrimas terminaron por salir de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas, Inuyasha acarició su rostró y la abrazó con fuerza…

-Kagome… que la pequeña haya encontrado el diario no significa nada… lamentablemente siempre recordaremos a ese maldito… pero escuchame… nadie nos va a quitar esta felicidad… y si una vez me arriesgué por tí volvería a hacerlo mil veces si fuera necesario… Tú y Akane son todo lo que tengo… ustedes son mi felicidad y nunca dejare que nada les pase, antes prefiero estar muerto que vivir sin ustedes….

Kagome asintió y estrecho aun mas el abrazo, Inuyasha tenía razón siempre la figura de Naraku estaria en sus vidas, pero habia que dejarla en el pasado, pues tenia que vivir junto a él y junto a su hija, eran ellos a quienes amaba profundamente y por quienes lucharia siempre, contra cualquier cosa.

Inuyasha separó un poco el abrazo para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, le limpió suavemente las lagrimas y luego sus ojos se enfocaron en los labios rosados de su esposa, como deseaba besarla, besarla hasta saciarse de ella, sonrió levemente y le dijo.

-me encantan tus labios Kagome…. Me provocan cada vez que los miro… -Kagome sonrió y sus ojos se enfocaron en aquella Mirada dorada que siempre lograba producir en ella tantas cosas.

-a mi tambien me gustan tus labios…. Pero también me gusta tu Mirada en mí Inuyasha… -él simplemente sonrió, la amaba y necesitaba tanto y estaba seguro de que siempre estaria junto a ella.

-Te amo Kagome…

-y yo a ti Inuyasha….

Sus labios se acercaron y se fundieron en un nuevo beso lleno de amor y de pasion, un beso que ambs anhelaban y que sabían que no sería ni el primero ni el ultimo, pues estarian juntos para siempre.

Fin.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Holaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores de este fic, me parece casi incredible al fin termine este fic, hace un añito que se me ocurrió esta idea loca y ahora lo terminé. No se, tengo sentimientos encontrados, definitivamente es como un pequeño hijo como dice Anyara pues algo de mí se queda con esta historia, yo la escribi primero porque fue una idea loca que se me ocurrió y que se transfomó en este fic . Espero de corazón que esta historia les haya gustado, tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla se que es una historia un poco rara por la manera en que está narrada pero creo que es lo interesante.**

**Les agradesco de corazón a todos los que leyeron este fic sobre todo a los que me dejaron algun review: **

**Starfire:(Doremi) muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo amiga y por todos tus mensajes, se que no nos hemos visto por msn pero te aprecio mucho.**

**Tanya: a ti tambien te agradesco todo el apoyo a mis locas ideas, sobretodo cuando leias de mis cuadernos todos rayados, te quiero mucho amiga.**

**Anyara: muchas gracias por tu animo, gracias a ti estoy terminando al fin este fic espero que te haya gustado el resultado.**

**Tambien mis sinceros agradecimientos a: Karen inu 15, dmrapr-cma-anti-muerta, meryinstar, aome 231, marineyha-chan, kawaii dany.chan, kisuna higurashi, bbkid, **deep and from heart, sofita, aik**o 1993, gris chan, riku arely, coolis 17, dyelbi-chan, catumy, willnira, st. Vicky, kagome 2412, angelical heart, inu ha lima.**

**Creo que las nombre a todas y bueno a quienes no nombre tambien les agradesco de Corazon…. MUCHAS GRACIAS…**

**Que emocionante terminar un fic**

**Bueno ahora no les dire nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Espero sus comentarios y que esta historia les haya gustado tanto como a mi**

**Adiosin**

**Besitos**

**Isis**

**Pd: aprovecho de promocionar mi fic: Podre volver junto a ti, espero que les guste como este fic, y tambien pronto me veran con dos fics nuevos de uno ya tengo el nombre y el otro aun no, espero verlas por ahi… cuidense mucho…. Me ire a seguir escribiendo adiosin… las veo en mis proximos fics.**

**Fecha de termino: 04 de mayo del 2006**


End file.
